Tout n'est pas gay
by Louve26
Summary: L'histoire d'un gars Ron qui aime une fille Hermione et décide de la conquérir avec l'aide de Neville... Mais c'est là que les ennuis commencent !
1. Sur un air de gaythé

_**Et si on imaginait tout autre chose…**_

Pairing : Ron / Hermione… et les autres

Rating : euh, ça risque de chauffer à un moment ou à un autre alors, par précaution : NC-17, romance, humour, het, slash...

Fic librement inspirée des tomes : I, II, III, IV, V et VI (et je suis sympa, j'aurais pu tout mettre dans le désordre !) mais ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome VI (pas drôle cette fin, alors zaaappp, on efface tout et on continue avec les mêmes !)

Disclaimer : Promis, je rendrai tous les personnages à sa propriétaire (JK Rowling pour ceux et celles qui auraient des doutes…) mais il ne faudra pas venir se plaindre s'ils ne veulent pas rentrer à la maison et sont désagréables parce qu'ils s'amusent bien plus chez moi !

Euh, franchement, je ne gagne pas un kopek en écrivant cette histoire, mais qu'est-ce que je m'amuse… Et je suis peut-être bien la seule d'ailleurs, alors… pitié !

Je tiens aussi à remercier ma beta-readeuse Zazaone qui m'est d'une aide avisée très précieuse et inestimable. Merci à toi pour ta patience et ta gentillesse ! Tout ceci ne serait pas publié sans toi

_**Attention : même si le slash n'est pas le thème fondamental de cette Grande Aventure, il y en aura par-ci, par-là parce que l'idée est quand même que :**_

_**Tout n'est pas gay**_

Chapitre 1 – Sur un air de _gay_-thé !

- Non mais… Non mais vraiment !

Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans un état pareil. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, ses joues étaient rose vif, ses boucles indisciplinées paraissaient électrisées par la colère. Le poing serré sur sa baguette, elle se retenait visiblement à grand peine de ne pas lui jeter un sort impardonnable.

- Hermione…

- TAIS-TOI, Ronald Weasley ! Je savais que tu n'avais pas plus de sensibilité qu'une cuillère à thé dans un cerveau qui frise le zéro absolu mais je pensais qu'après… qu'après tout ça, tout ce que nous avons traversé… que… Oh, et puis VA AU DIABLE !

Dans un tournoiement de cape et de jupe, Hermione fit volte-face et s'enfuit précipitamment de la Tour des Gryffondors sous un silence pesant.

Durant quelques secondes, les élèves qui avaient écouté avec grand intérêt leur discussion agitée, restèrent sans voix, puis…

- Ron, t'es vraiment qu'un crétin…

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques par quel miracle vous êtes restés amis si longtemps…

- Ron, mon vieux, si un jour j'ai besoin de me débarrasser d'une petite amie, je t'appelle, t'es imbattable ! Impayable aussi ! Bon sang, je me demande où tu vas trouver toutes ces conneries que tu débites, je n'en reviens pas…

- Arrête de te foutre de lui, Seamus, et amène-toi avant qu'il ne t'atomise…

En quelques minutes, la salle commune se retrouva aussi vide que le désert de Gobi, les Gryffondors sortant les uns après les autres non sans lancer des regards courroucés, affligés ou moqueurs à un Ron de plus en plus perplexe.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit qu'il fallait pas ! s'insurgea Ron en écartant les bras d'un air désemparé tout en cherchant chez Harry un soutien inespéré.

Harry esquissa un sourire contrit et haussa les épaules.

- Comparer Hermione à un rat de bibliothèque n'est guère flatteur, tu sais.

- Mais c'est mignon, un rat. J'en ai eu un durant des années et je l'aimais beaucoup…

- Ouais. Qui s'est avéré être un psychopathe criminel doublé d'un traître…

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je compare Hermione à un rat de bibliothèque !

- C'est la première fois que tu lui dis qu'elle finira vieille fille si elle continue à flirter avec des grimoires susceptibles d'être ses arrière-grands-pères et qu'elle va finir par sentir le vieux comme ses livres poussiéreux…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Ron d'exploser.

- Mais c'est la vérité, merde ! On vient à peine de rentrer à Poudlard qu'elle s'enferme déjà dans une salle obscure avec ses bouquins décrépis ! J'essayais juste de lui changer les idées, de la sortir un peu de ses révisions.

- Tu t'y prends très mal, c'est tout. Hermione n'est pas un simple pote ! C'est une fille. Avec tout ce qui va avec.

- Hé, hé, un peu que je le sais qu'Hermione est une fille, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle avait de jolies courbes là où il fallait… Aïe !

Excédé, Harry venait de lui flanquer une petite tape sèche derrière le crâne.

- Abruti, je ne parle pas de ses formes. Je te parle de ce qui se passe dans sa tête ! Dans la tête de toutes les filles d'ailleurs ! Dès que tu touches à leur sensibilité, c'est comme marcher sur des nids de doxys. Terrain miné, mon vieux. Et quand ça explose, tu finis en quarantaine avec une tête de détraqueur !

- Oh…

- Donc, pour éclairer ta lanterne éteinte, Hermione n'est pas un copain de dortoir. Tu évites les grandes claques dans le dos façon dresseur de dragons et les allusions à leur féminité version Hagrid qui se pâme pour Olympe en s'aspergeant d'un tonneau de parfum n°5 de Calamar. Tout dans la délicatesse, la subtilité et la douceur…

Ron secoua la tête, oscillant entre la perplexité et l'irrépressible envie de rire. Mais le sérieux de son ami le dissuada d'opter pour la seconde option.

- Enfin, Harry, je ne suis pas aussi lourd-dingue que cela avec Hermione !

- J'ai droit à un joker ?

- Harry !

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Tu as bien vu la réaction d'Hermione ! Et je suis étonné qu'elle ne t'ait pas lancé un sort de _reducto _!

- Pourquoi un sort de_ reducto_ ? Que veux-tu qu'elle réduise chez moi si mon cerveau est déjà inexistant pour elle…

- Réfléchis un peu ! Et amène-toi, on a un cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal dans cinq minutes.

Entraînant Ron par la manche, Harry se précipita dans le couloir, un sourire goguenard sur le visage. Par Merlin, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Et comment rattraper sa première bourde de la journée avec Hermione ? Les écouter se chamailler n'était déjà pas de tout repos mais les regarder s'ignorer allait lui bousiller sa rentrée scolaire.

Tiens, en parlant de Ron, avait-il enfin compris sa dernière vanne ?

- Aïe !

Ron venait de lui asséner un solide coup de poing sur l'épaule en marmonnant un « crétin sidéral ». Pas de doute, il avait compris. L'année commençait sous les meilleurs auspices finalement !

OoOoO

Maintenant qu'il venait de se disputer avec Hermione, il n'était malheureusement plus question de solliciter son aide pour son devoir de potions, aussi prit-il la dure et terrible décision de s'isoler au bout de la table pour travailler un peu.

- Tu veux qu'on parle de ton problème, Ron ?

Ron leva les yeux de son parchemin, rencontrant le regard pétillant de malice de Neville.

- Quel problème ? J'ai pas de problème ! A moins que tu n'aies les réponses à ce devoir de potions ? ajouta-t-il avec espoir.

- Non ! Enfin si, j'ai les réponses mais ce ne serait pas honnête de te les donner. Comment espères-tu devenir un Auror si tu triches pour un simple devoir scolaire ?

- Ce n'est pas tricher ! Une fois que j'aurai les réponses, je saurai comment préparer cette foutue potion, non ? Et c'est le but du devoir. La connaître. Qu'importe les moyens pour y arriver. Allez, Neville, j'ai un entraînement de Quidditch cet après-midi et je voudrais terminer au plus vite pour filer sur le terrain.

Neville ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête, impressionné malgré lui par la logique implacable de Ron.

- Hors de question. Hermione me tuerait si elle l'apprenait et tu la connais. Elle devine tout. Non, non, je tiens à son amitié ! Ou plutôt, je préfère l'avoir avec moi que contre moi.

- Trouillard ! Tu te dégonfles devant une fille maintenant ?

- Tu peux parler toi !

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas m'aider, j'ai du boulot Neville…

- Justement, je veux t'aider mais pour tout autre chose que tes devoirs scolaires.

Neville se pencha par-dessus la table et d'un air de connivence, chuchota doucement.

- Je peux t'aider à conquérir ton Hermione.

Ron qui était déjà retourné à son parchemin bien raturé après le refus tout net de Neville, releva lentement son nez, une lueur intriguée dans son regard très bleu. Un léger sourire sur les lèvres, Neville pouvait à loisir observer les différentes humeurs passer sur le visage de son ami. La surprise, l'incrédulité puis la colère. Enfin le rouge évocateur d'une intense émotion qui marbrait ses joues jusqu'à ses oreilles, jurant merveilleusement avec le roux flamboyant de ses mèches indisciplinées.

- J'ai mal compris là, fit enfin Ron sur un ton neutre.

- Mal compris quoi ? Que je puisse t'aider ? Ou que tu puisses conquérir Hermione ? Ou les deux à la fois peut-être ?

- Te fous pas de ma gueule, Neville. J'ai passé une sale journée et me servir de ta tête comme d'un cognard ne sera pas du luxe pour me défouler. T'es volontaire ?

- Ah, Ronnie, ne commence pas à me menacer sinon je te laisse te démener comme un scroutt à pétard avec ta Vélane !

- Pas très sympa ta comparaison !

- Tu plaisantes ? Hermione est devenue un beau brin de fille !

- Je pensais surtout à moi, là !

D'un mouvement désespéré, Neville s'effondra sur la table, la tête dans ses bras, tout en murmurant d'une voix exaspérée _Merlin, Merlin, Merlin, que la fée Viviane me vienne en aide ! Il est trop nul !_ Décidément, le défi allait relever du miracle et il doutait déjà de mener à bien la croisade qu'il s'était lancé dans un élan d'amitié pour ce grand stupide rouquin.

- Neville ? T'es toujours là ?

- Oui ! s'écria Neville en se redressant. Ron, par pitié, écoute-moi !

- Et si on allait jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch tout en discutant ? coupa Ron en se levant.

D'un geste vif, il rassembla toutes ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac. Plus clairement, il balaya la table de son grand bras pour pousser parchemin, livre, plume et encrier directement dans son sac grand ouvert maintenu au niveau de la table. Neville écarquillait de grands yeux effarés devant cette nouvelle et innovante méthode de rangement. Les première et deuxième années qui travaillaient non loin de lui n'en revenaient pas non plus, oscillant entre rire et réprobation.

Prenant le jeune homme par l'épaule, Ron l'entraîna dans son sillage sous les regards curieux des Gryffondors. Une fois le portrait de la Grosse Dame passé, Ron se tourna vers Neville, son regard plus acéré que jamais.

- J'ai préféré qu'on s'éloigne des oreilles indiscrètes. Que veux-tu me dire concernant Hermione ?

- Voilà, j'adore Hermione…

- Quoi ?

- Attends Ron !

Mais déjà Ron avait lâché son sac et saisissait fermement Neville par le col de sa chemise pour le plaquer contre le mur avec rudesse.

- Ron mais arrête ! T'es malade ?

Neville battait des pieds dans le vide tandis que Ron continuait à le maintenir à quelques centimètres du sol, pratiquement son visage à hauteur du sien.

- Ron, arrête tes conneries et repose-moi !

- Tu touches pas à Hermione ou je te transforme en _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_ à coups de baffes !

- Ron, lâche-moi ! Par Merlin… Ron ! Non pas que la proximité de ton corps me déplaise mais tu m'étrangles, bougre d'hippogriffe !

Un grand silence accueillit ses dernières paroles et la seconde suivante, Ron reposait Neville tout en reculant d'un pas pour le considérer avec embarras. De rouge de colère, il était passé à rouge de honte. Mais il était toujours aussi rouge, pensait Neville. C'était pitié comme le rouge jurait avec sa crinière fauve.

- Neville, tu peux me dire ce que signifie cette dernière petite phrase bizarre ?

- Par Merlin, Ron, tu ne sais donc pas que je suis gay ?

- Tu es gai ? Mais… euh, qu'est-ce qui te rend si gai ?

- En ce moment, je craque sur Grant mais tu es plutôt beau garçon toi aussi, alors n'abusons pas trop de cette intimité sinon je ne réponds plus de rien !

- …

- Ron ?

- …

- Ronald ?

- …

- Ron ? Eh, oh, y'a quelqu'un là-dedans !

- Neville…

- Yep, c'est moi.

- Neville, tu es _gay_ !

- Je viens de te le dire. Tu ne le savais pas ? Ce n'est pas un secret pourtant. Même le professeur Binns est au courant et lui, il est pourtant sacrément évaporé dans sa tête… Eh, Ron, réagis, c'était de l'humour ! Tu aurais dû rire là…

- Mais depuis quand t'es gay ?

- Depuis toujours, je suppose, mais j'assume ma sexualité gay depuis deux ans…

Ron fronça les sourcils tout en se passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés. La confusion venait de succéder à la plus sincère stupéfaction et il faisait maintenant les cent pas dans le couloir devant un Neville amusé, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

- Harry le sait ?

- Je n'en ai jamais discuté avec lui mais je pense que oui. Comme tous les gars du dortoir. Enfin, je ne me suis jamais caché de quiconque. Je reste discret, c'est vrai. Je suis quelqu'un de pudique et je ne voudrais choquer personne mais ce n'est pas un secret… Ron, j'ai l'impression que cela te perturbe !

- Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais rien remarqué, c'est tout.

- Parce que tu as la sensibilité d'une cuillère à thé !

- Merde, Neville, tu ne vas pas me renvoyer cette idiotie en pleine gueule toi aussi ! Je ne suis pas une fiote, c'est tout !

Ron se mordit la lèvre, glissant un coup d'œil navré en direction de Neville. Mais celui-ci se mit à rire de bon cœur.

- Ron, la sensibilité n'est pas réservée qu'aux femmes ! Quand donc comprendras-tu que pour gagner le cœur d'une femme, il ne suffit pas de revenir d'un entraînement de Quidditch couvert de sueur et de boue ou de mesurer un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq !

- Je m'en doute bien. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide.

- Merlin soit loué, tout n'est pas perdu alors ! Viens, allons jusqu'au terrain qu'on cause un peu toi et moi.

- Mais de quoi ?

- De « _Comment conquérir Hermione sans finir en chair à Sombral_ » ! J'ai une idée. Une foutrement bonne idée.

Mais Ron ne bougeait pas, ne donnant aucunement l'intention de suivre Neville. Il se contentait de se gratter la tête pensivement, une mine sceptique sur son visage aux traits tendus.

- Mais pourquoi ferais-tu cela pour moi, Neville ?

- Parce que tu es mon ami, c'est déjà suffisant, non ?

- Je le sais ça. Mais tu n'as aucune dette envers moi. Mon amitié t'est acquise, c'est tout.

Touché par sa sincérité spontanée, Neville ne put retenir un sourire ému. On pouvait trouver tous les défauts du monde chez Ron, il n'en restait pas moins cet ami solide et loyal qui ne vous abandonnait jamais dans l'adversité, l'épaule solide sur laquelle s'appuyer. Harry avait une chance extraordinaire d'avoir gagné son amitié et Neville espérait vraiment qu'il en avait conscience.

- Merci Ron. C'est toujours agréable de se l'entendre dire. Mais j'aime beaucoup Hermione et je serais vraiment navré qu'elle se tourne vers un autre que toi parce que tu la déçois.

- Moi ? Je la déçois ?

- Un peu ! Il y a trois ans, elle espérait que tu l'invites au Bal de Noël mais tu as oublié qu'elle était une fille. L'année dernière, elle t'entraîne dans une soirée selecte et tu finis dans les bras de Lavande, je continue ?

- Ça va, j'ai compris… marmonna Ron.

- Ce ne sont pas des reproches. Mais disons que si tu es vraiment intéressé par Hermione, mais sincèrement, enfin bref avec tout le tralala quoi, je veux bien t'aider à la séduire.

Ron esquissa une moue dubitative et haussa les épaules tout en ramassant son sac. Côte à côte, ils quittèrent le couloir pour descendre vers le hall.

- Neville, je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais tu viens de me dire que tu es gay. Depuis quand es-tu devenu un maître dans l'art de séduire le sexe prétendument faible ?

- Disons que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te dire comment séduire Hermione en tant qu'homme. Ça, tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour réussir…

- Alors je ne comprends rien du tout, j'ai l'impression de parler avec toi par énigme comme si tu étais cette vieille folle de Trelawney.

- Ron, pour comprendre Hermione, tu dois penser comme elle. Apprendre ce qui la fait rire ou pleurer, sourire ou soupirer. Pour gagner le cœur d'Hermione, tu dois pénétrer ses pensées les plus intimes, découvrir ses secrets les plus profonds sans qu'elle ait envie de te transformer en veracrasse. Et à ton avis, Ron, avec qui Hermione pourrait partager cette intimité en dehors d'une autre fille ?

- J'ai peur de commencer à comprendre.

Ils avaient atteint le terrain de Quidditch et s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder les Gryffondors en pleine circonvolution dans les airs. Harry était déjà lancé sur son Eclair de Feu et Ron arrivait à discerner l'expression exaltée sur son visage. Rien n'aurait pu le rendre plus heureux que voler dans les airs, libre et délivré durant quelques heures de toutes les tensions et les drames qui constellaient sa vie. Et pour parfaire ce bonheur éphémère, il avait Ginny qui l'accompagnait, plus téméraire et vive que le vent.

Par delà le terrain, Ron aperçut Hermione assise dans les gradins, un livre posé sur ses genoux. Cette fille était incroyable. Même sur un terrain de Quidditch, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses fichus bouquins et profiter simplement du spectacle.

Neville suivit son regard et remarqua la jeune sorcière à son tour.

- Ecoute Ron, c'est très simple et très compliqué à la fois. Hermione n'a pas vraiment d'amie.

- Ginny est son amie.

- Oui mais Ginny est avec Harry maintenant. Elle n'a pas d'amie. Des copines de dortoir et c'est tout. Je le sais, je suis son ami.

- Et moi, je suis là ! fit Ron vexé. Je suis son ami aussi, non ?

- Non, toi tu es le mec qui lui rappelle qu'elle n'est pas une fille mais la camarade de classe qui lui prête ses copies du cours de Binns ! Ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

Contrairement à ce que Neville craignait, Ron ne se mit pas en colère. Pour la première fois, il parut oublier sa susceptibilité naturelle et médita les répliques cinglantes de son ami. Le regard voilé, la mine soucieuse, il s'était éloigné de quelques pas, foulant la pelouse de ses longues enjambées, les mains glissées dans les poches de sa cape. De temps en temps, il jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers Hermione qui n'avait pas remarqué leur présence et son visage changeait sous le coup des émotions diverses. Perplexité, inquiétude, tendresse. Une infinie tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais laissé deviner et qui troubla Neville.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les sentiments de Ron envers Hermione soient si… forts. Il avait imaginé une amourette d'adolescent, l'envie de damner le pion à ce poseur de MacLaggen, d'effacer l'aura médiatique du bulgare volant, peut-être de devenir le pôle d'attraction d'Hermione qui n'en avait que pour Harry et sa quête…

Mais non, il était réellement, sincèrement amoureux d'Hermione. Brusquement, Ron se tourna vers lui, haussant les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte.

- Hermione n'est pas quelqu'un avec qui tu peux flirter. Elle reste inaccessible pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec elle. J'ai l'impression que quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, ce ne sera jamais assez bien, assez parfait, assez _hermionesque_ !

- Allez, amène-toi, on va prendre le thé et je t'explique…

- Le thé ? Mais j'ai entraînement moi !

- Tu t'en passeras pour aujourd'hui. De toute façon, ils n'ont pas besoin de toi…

Ce disant, il lui désigna du menton Harry et Ginny qui virevoltaient sur leur balai et paraissaient seuls au monde. Ron se renfrogna, agacé.

- Et si je leur jetais un petit _Locomotor Mortis_ ?

- Non ! Ramène tes jolies petites fesses, Ron !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, mon cul ?

- Qu'il est fait pour mes mains, maintenant viens !

- T'es trop con, Neville…

- Bah ! Tu t'y feras !

Ils continuèrent à se chamailler jusqu'au château où ils s'engouffrèrent dans le hall pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. L'heure du thé étant une institution britannique inébranlable depuis la nuit des temps, Ron ne fut guère surpris de découvrir une foule d'élèves attablés qui dégustaient leur thé et leurs petits fours avec délectation. Sans lui !

Comment avait-il pu rater pareille occasion de s'empiffrer, c'était à se demander ! Neville l'entraîna le long des tables pour finalement s'installer dans un coin. Ron prit place en face de lui, dardant son regard bleu sur son visage amusé.

- Bon, pour commencer Ron, il va falloir développer ta féminité !

- Hein ?

- Ta fé-mi-ni-té ! Ce qui en toi, te rend un peu moins troll des cavernes.

- …

- Je sais, c'est une recherche qui risque de durer des siècles mais concentre-toi un peu. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ?

- En dehors de manger et jouer aux échecs ?

- Hum, hum.

- Barf…

- Je te sers un peu de thé ?

- Merci.

- Un nuage de lait ?

- Oui, je veux bien.

Ses gestes étaient légers, empreints d'une délicatesse que Ron n'avait jamais remarquée.

- Alors ?

- Je réfléchis.

- Des petits fours ?

- Avec plaisir.

- Grumf, grumf, grumf...

- Ronnie, je sais que manger et penser sont deux actions très distinctes mais que l'une ne t'empêche pas de faire l'autre…

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié.

- ... !

- Je n'en sais rien, vieux ! J'aime le Quidditch…

- Non !

- Voler sur un balai…

- Non !

- Ben, aide-moi, alors !

Neville soupira profondément.

- J'aime les plantes. Elles sont belles, douces, dangereuses, imprévisibles, envoûtantes, attachantes et à travers toutes les espèces qui existent, je puisse mon inspiration. Je crée des compositions, des bouquets, des parfums qui séduisent les femmes.

- Mais tu n'as besoin de les séduire, tu es gay.

- Oui mais elles m'apprécient énormément pour cela. Elles sont en sécurité avec moi, me confient leur moindre secret, et avec mes fleurs je leur rends le sourire lorsqu'elles ont une peine de cœur. C'est cette part de féminité qui me lie avec elles. Les fleurs.

- Boudiou !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Neville trempa un morceau de cake au citron dans son thé, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Ron, une fois qu'on aura trouvé cette part féminine en toi, on laissera courir une rumeur qui te propulsera en première place pour devenir la _meilleure amie_ d'Hermione.

- Attends, attends, attends, j'ai mal à la tête là… Tu as dit devenir la _meilleure amiE_ !

- Oui.

- Tu veux que je passe pour un…

- Dis-le, tu vas y arriver…

- Tu veux vraiment que je passe pour un… un…

- Oui, Ron…

- Je ne pourrais jamais.

- Bien sûr…

- Je vais être la risée de toute l'école, Neville…

- Non, tu vas devenir l'Y.M.C.A. de Poudlard.

- Le quoi ?

- _Young Man Charming et Attracting_ ! La nouvelle icone gay qui sera tellement adulée par les filles qu'elles viendront chercher en toi compréhension, complicité et tendresse. Et parmi elles, il y aura Hermione.

- Je vais vomir…

En effet, il était devenu blême. Finalement, le rouge seyait bien plus à son teint que le blanc cireux. Lentement, Ron laissa sa tête tomber entre ses bras repliés sur la table.

- Ron, l'alcool est interdit à Poudlard alors inspire un grand coup… voilà, maintenant expire… inspire, expire, inspire, expire… Reprends-toi parce que si tu tombes dans les pommes, je te le promets, je te réanime en te faisant du bouche-à-bouche !

- T'es vraiment trop con, Neville…

- N'empêche que tu te sens déjà mieux, ma caille !

En effet, Neville avait entendu le rire dans sa voix surgir des profondeurs de ses bras. Ouf, tout n'était pas désespéré. S'il riait…

- Je vais le faire, Neville…

- QUOI !

Neville ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait crié. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux, les observant avec perplexité et curiosité. De son côté, Ron s'était redressé et paraissait presque serein, ses mains enserrant sa tasse. Il n'avait même pas terminé sa troisième portion de cake indiquant la gravité de son état. Neville se pencha par-dessus la table et baissa la voix.

- Quoi !

- Je vais le faire. Devenir ce que tu as dit. Devenir gay. Et le reste. Bien que je ne sache pas trop comment m'y prendre.

- Ne t'inquiète de rien, Ron, je vais m'occuper de tout. De ta transformation physique, des lectures que tu vas devoir ingurgiter, de la rumeur que je vais créer, j'ai un plan d'enfer !

- Attends, quelle transformation physique, quelles lectures ?

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, rien de bien méchant. Laisse-moi prendre la direction des opérations. Pour l'instant, tu vas réfléchir à cette histoire de féminité, te trouver une fibre sensible qui deviendra l'appât pour prendre toutes ces donzelles dans tes filets.

- Le Quidditch, c'est définitivement non ? Ginny adore cela pourtant…

- Mais pas Hermione. Réfléchis, moi je me sauve, j'ai un rendez-vous dans dix minutes ! A plus tard !

Il était emballé, excité comme un Lutin de Cornouailles. Un magnifique challenge s'offrait à lui. Un défi incroyable ! Ron n'eut pas le temps de protester, Neville prenait déjà la poudre d'escampette, courant comme s'il avait le professeur Rogue aux trousses !

Rester seul, Ron baissa un regard soucieux sur sa tasse vide. Il n'avait jamais deviné l'homosexualité de Neville et c'était plutôt bon signe pour lui. Parce que s'il n'avait rien vu pour son ami, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, personne n'en saurait rien pour lui. Ou alors très peu de ses camarades l'apprendrait. Sans doute jamais les jumeaux, ni même sa mère… Seulement Neville, Hermione et lui, ce serait l'idéal. Ouais, bon, fallait pas rêver quand même.

Il était dans les emmerdes jusqu'au cou !

_Merde !_

* * *

_Voilà ! Maintenant, si vous voulez que je continue, il va vraiment falloir que vous m'encouragiez !_


	2. Foutu gaypier

**Voilàààààà ! Je suis de retour ! **

Bon, où en étions-nous ? Ron est dans un foutu pétrin, Neville est un sacré farceur, Harry est un puits de sagesse, Hermione est une bombe à retardement, je n'ai rien oublié?

Alors voici la suite, qui je l'avoue, n'est qu'un chapitre de transition vers autre chose de plus... euh, croustillant ? Donc, ne trépignez pas sur vos chaises, ne bavez pas sur vos claviers, ne changez pas vos verres de lunette pour des loupes méga puissantes, il n'y a pas de sexe !

**Toujours un grand merci à ma bêta-reader, l'excellentissime et éternelle amoureuse de Snapy le crocodile... euh, le beau ténébreux, ma Zazaone, qui a eu la patience de lire, relire et corriger tout ce fatras ! Gros bisous à elle !**

Disclaimer : Comment ça, c'est toujours pas à moi ? Même si je promets d'être sage ? Bon, ben, tant pis. C'est à elle.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Foutu gay-pier !**

Pas de panique, Neville avait un plan d'enfer !

Quoi de plus simple et naturel que feindre d'être gay lorsqu'on est hétéro pour conquérir le cœur d'une damoiselle susceptible et volcanique. Chercher l'erreur…

_L'erreur, mon petit Ronnie, c'était de marcher dans les combines tordues de Neville ! Merde, comment avait-il pu dire oui ?_

C'est la dernière fois qu'il traitait d'affaires sérieuses avec Neville en mangeant ! Par Merlin, son estomac prenait toujours le dessus sur son cerveau durant ces moments-là ! Il aurait pu dire oui à n'importe quoi ! Et n'importe quoi, avec Neville, le rendait particulièrement nerveux depuis qu'il savait… enfin, vous savez quoi !

_Merde, merde, merde !_

Et comment diable allait-il expliquer son homosexualité à Harry ?

_Hé, Harry, tout va bien ? Tiens, au fait, je suis gay, aucune objection à ce qu'on continue à prendre notre douche ensemble après les entraînements ? _

Bien sûr, ça passera comme un hibou par la fenêtre !

Oh, la, la, une chose après l'autre, un lancinant mal de tête commençait à lui marteler les tempes.

Petit un, Neville lui avait demandé de trouver une quelconque fibre féminine en lui… Euh, passons au petit deux.

Petit deux, Neville lui avait demandé de… Horreur, Neville n'avait pas parlé de petit deux ! Il avait dit qu'il s'occupait du reste. Les lectures, les transformations physiques la rumeur. Aïe ! Son mal de crâne s'amplifiait…

Donc, retour à la case départ et au petit un, trouver cette foutue fibre féminine.

- Monsieur Weasley, susurra une voix détestable remplie de fiel, 10 points de moins pour tenue négligée. Veuillez nouer cette cravate convenablement et rentrer ces haillons dans vos brailles. Vous n'êtes plus dans votre cloaque mais à Poudlard.

Piqué au vif, Ron releva un visage furieux tout en jetant de brefs coups d'œil sur ses camarades dont la tenue n'était guère plus soignée que la sienne.

_Sale raclure de fond de chiottes !_

Il soutint le regard narquois du Professeur Rogue et attendit que ce dernier s'éloigne de quelques pas dans le couloir pour glisser suavement.

- C'est étrange mais lorsque je croise certaines personnes, j'ai bien l'impression que nous sommes dans un dépotoir…

Rogue s'immobilisa immédiatement et se retourna, l'air menaçant. Ses doigts s'étaient dangereusement resserrés autour de sa baguette et Ron se dit piteusement que c'était la deuxième fois cette journée qu'il risquait un sort impardonnable. Jamais deux sans trois ! La troisième lui sera fatale. Harry sans doute… Ou Ginny…

_- Qu'avez-vous dit ?_ s'enquit Rogue sur un ton doucereux.

- Je ne parlais pas de vous, Professeur, qu'allez-vous penser là ? Oh, mais vous vous sentez visé ? Comme c'est surprenant ! ajouta-t-il haussant un sourcil d'un air faussement innocent.

Là, il abusait et cherchait manifestement les emmerdes mais après tout, Hermione se chargerait de rattraper la perte de ses points et les retenues de Rogue étaient comme de vieilles compagnes…

- 20 points de moins pour impertinence. Filez avant que je ne fasse pire !

Ron ne demanda pas son reste et partit sans attendre, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Trente points en moins pour sa maison, c'était dur. Mais peu cher payé pour le luxe de clouer le bec de cette chauve-souris de Rogue !

Tenue négligée, tenue négligée ! Il n'était pas plus débraillé que les autres.

Tiens, Seamus ne portait même pas sa cravate, il s'en servait pour fermer son sac, ce satané Irlandais ! Et Lavande avait même noué les pans de sa chemise pour laisser entrevoir son ventre plat et son piercing au nombril… Les jumelles Patil avaient enveloppé leurs épaules en un drapé peu orthodoxe de leur cape… Même Malefoy avec son air précieux et ses cheveux blondasses, en jetait d'élégance et de raffinement dans la coupe parfaite de ses vêtements taillés sur mesure. A la mesure du compte en banque de son père et de sa connerie, surtout !

Ron se surprit à détailler tous les élèves qu'il croisait avec cet esprit critique et acéré. Curieusement, il remarqua qu'en dépit de l'uniforme obligatoire, nombre d'entre eux rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour se distinguer et se donner une touche.

Et tout en observant les uns et les autres, il imagina des tenues plus seyantes, des couleurs s'accordant avec des mèches blondes ou des boucles brunes, des robes, des jupes, des costumes, des lingeries fines, de la dentelle qui effleure des courbes harmonieuses, emprisonne des seins ronds et fermes…

_Stop, Weasley, t'emballe pas et arrête de penser à ces revues pornos que ce cochon de Seamus planque sous son matelas ! Ouais, que j'ai regardées aussi, mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas bavé dessus… ni fait pire… _

Tout à ses réflexions, il s'était installé sur un petit mur, à l'ombre d'un chêne. Trouver la fibre féminine en lui… Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ron ! Je te cherche depuis une heure !

Neville venait de surgir à ses côtés comme un petit diablotin surexcité.

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi, c'est terrible, marmonna Ron l'esprit l'ailleurs.

- Ouais, je sais, je suis absolument fou de tes jolies petites fesses bien fermes et je me retiens de ne pas te sauter dessus…

- Aaaaaahhh !

Déséquilibré par ces paroles, Ron manqua de s'étaler les quatre fers en l'air. Il se retint à grand peine, levant un regard effaré sur Neville qui riait de bon cœur en se tenant les côtes.

- Mais t'es vraiment très, très con, Neville ! J'ai failli me tuer !

- Tu ne m'écoutais pas alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! Maintenant, j'ai toute ton attention. Et puis tu es si mignon quand tu rougis !

- Neville !

- Bon, ça va, j'arrête de te charrier…

- Ouais…

- De toute façon, Ronnie, il va falloir que tu t'habitues à ce genre de remarques. Avec la réputation que je vais te faire, tu vas crouler sous les invitations, les rendez-vous galants…

- QUOI ?

- Je plaisante ! Non, sans rire, j'ai bien réfléchi à mon plan. Amène-toi qu'on en discute dans un coin tranquille avant le repas, loin des oreilles et des yeux indiscrets.

OoO

En définitive, le plan de Neville était très simple. Et très farfelu. Mais très simple. Et très délicat. Très, très délicat. Mais surtout très simple…

_- C'EST UN PLAN FOIREUX !_

- Mais non, Ronnie. Ecoute, rien n'est plus simple que de répandre une rumeur. Ce qui est essentiel pour que notre plan marche, c'est que tu ailles dans le sens de cette rumeur. Tu es gay ! Mais en même temps, tu restes Ron ! Le gardien de but de Quidditch, le meilleur ami d'Harry, mon copain de chambrée, le sombre crétin pour Hermione, le glouton de Poudlard…

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris !

- Tu n'as pas à changer, Ron. C'est juste la perception que les autres auront de toi qui va changer. Oui tu risques de recevoir des rebuffades. Oui tu risques de t'attirer les foudres de certains que tu appréciais. Oui tu risques de plaire à d'autres auxquels tu n'aurais jamais songé. Mais tu verras, tes amis véritables resteront les mêmes, continueront à t'accepter tel que tu es ou seras.

- Je suis rassuré là…

- Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, Ron ! Commence plutôt par croire en toi, en ta valeur. Tu es un mec bien, Ron. Un ami sincère, véritable, loyal et ce sont des qualités que je n'ai jamais retrouvées aussi intensément chez quelqu'un d'autre. Et crois-moi ! J'ai été tellement renfermé sur moi-même et seul durant de longues années que j'ai eu le temps d'étudier la nature humaine. Et puis, regarde, je t'ai avoué que j'étais gay et pourtant, tu me considères toujours comme ton ami, non ? Pire, tu me fais confiance dans cette foutue galère !

Ron esquissa un sourire timide, ému bien malgré lui par la chaleur qui émanait de la voix de Neville.

- Donc, une fois la rumeur propagée, tu deviens la nouvelle icône gay de Poudlard.

- Le "Y.M.C.A"...

- Tu deviendras la coqueluche des cercles gays. Je me charge simplement d'écarter tous les futurs candidats qui voudraient devenir… disons, plus intimes avec toi.

- Argh ! J'avais pas pensé à ça !

- Aucune inquiétude, je vais trouver une histoire plausible pour que tu ne sois pas harcelé de demandes. Toi par contre, tu vas devoir développer cette fibre féminine qui saura t'ouvrir les cœurs farouches de toutes les donzelles de cette école !

- Euh, j'ai peut-être une vague idée, souffla Ron avec une note de connivence.

- Oh ! se redressa Neville, intrigué.

- Les fringues…

- Les fringues ?

- C'est cet abruti de Rogue qui m'en a suggéré l'idée avec sa gentillesse et son amabilité proverbiales…

- Hein ?

- Eh oui, tout arrive avec ce cher homme !

- Mais… je n'en reviens pas que tu entretiennes de telles relations avec Rogue !

- T'es taré, Neville, ou la vision de mon joli petit cul te rend débile ! Je plaisanteeeuuuuhhh !

Durant quelques secondes, Neville ne sut que dire, se contentant de fixer Ron comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis il explosa de rire avec une franche hilarité.

- Par Merlin, Ron, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner ! Si tu arrives déjà à prendre cette histoire avec légèreté et humour, ça va devenir une vraie partie de plaisir ! Bon, revenons à tes fringues … Oui, oui, oui ! Tu pourrais devenir… un expert dans ce domaine typiquement féminin… Laisse-moi réfléchir…

- Hé, ne t'emballe pas, Neville, grimaça Ron. Tu sais que je… enfin, la plupart de mes affaires viennent de mes frères… Je n'ai pas les moyens, ni l'air d'un mec qui passe son temps à flâner dans les boutiques de mode…

- Mais on s'en fout ! Je vais t'abonner à des revues de mode et tu trouveras l'inspiration dedans !

- Neville…

- Fais pas chier et ne ramène pas tes histoires d'argent, Ron ! Tu me rembourseras quand tu seras Auror ou Drag-queen dans le pub des _Gay-Lurons_ ! Puisqu'on parle d'abonnement, continua-t-il devant les grands yeux effarés de Ron, tu vas te mettre sérieusement à lire une collection de bouquins à l'eau de rose que je vais te commander.

- Hein ?

- Ce sont des romans d'amour, Ron. La collection « S.O.A.P. ».

- Gnéé !

- S.O.A.P. La collection spécialisée pour les « _Sorcières Obnubilées par l'Amour et la Passion _». Ma grand-mère reçoit chaque parution mensuelle.

- Ta grand-mère ? Sans rire !

La vision de la grand-mère de Neville absorbée dans la lecture d'un bouquin neuneu, son horrible chapeau hérissé de l'affreux vautour visé sur le crâne avait de quoi laisser Ron perplexe.

- Ton éducation romantique se fera dans les S.O.A.P., c'est conclu. Quelques œuvres plus sérieuses seront à inclure pour approfondir ton éducation sentimentale mais nous verrons plus tard…

- Putain, Neville, je ne vais jamais m'en sortir avec tous les devoirs que nous donnent les professeurs et les entraînements de Quidditch. Et avec Hermione qui ne voudra jamais m'aider…

- Justement, puisqu'on en parle, durant un petit moment, tu oublies Hermione. Tu lui parles le strict nécessaire, poliment, sans jamais t'énerver ni l'asticoter. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu es dans ta phase révélation.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire…

- Tu es sorti en fin d'année scolaire avec Lavande mais tu as rompu. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu venais de prendre conscience de ton homosexualité ! Donc, période de mal-être, remise en question difficile puis affirmation de ton homosexualité, je te fais un dessin ?

- Non, j'ai compris ! répliqua précipitamment Ron en levant les mains.

- Tu préfères sans doute que je te montre alors, grand fou ! le taquina Neville d'une voix sensuelle, affichant un sourire gourmand et enjôleur tout en se rapprochant de lui.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu tiennes la cadence, Neville…

Prenant sur lui-même, Ron se força à ne pas bouger et se contenta de soutenir le regard incandescent de Neville longuement. Le silence s'éternisa, électrique et sulfureux. Cette fois, ce fut Neville qui en resta abasourdi ! Se rejetant en arrière, il éclata de rire, ravi. Si Ron commençait à jouer son rôle avec autant d'audace et de subtilité, le défi allait se révéler bien plus intéressant que prévu.

- Ronnie, si je ne savais pas que ce n'est que du bluff, je serais bien tenté ! Bon, je m'occupe de tes abonnements et on se retrouve au repas ce soir.

- Je vais essayer de trouver Harry. J'espère que ce saligaud sait se tenir avec ma sœur, sinon je vais jouer des castagnettes avec ses souaffles…

- Ron, ce n'est pas d'Harry dont je me méfierai, c'est de Ginny !

- Merde !

- Hé, Ron ! rajouta Neville tout en commençant à s'éloigner à reculons. Il va falloir sérieusement surveiller ton langage aussi… Plus de jurons, plus de menaces d'exploser des cervelles ou autres parties anatomiques stratégiques. De la retenue, de la subtilité et de la douceur !

- Ouais, mon cul ! grommela Ron.

- Celui-là, tu me le réserves, Ronnie ! Bien au chaud !

- Plutôt crever en enfer !

- T'as tout compris ! Bien au chaud !

_Merde, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait toujours le dernier mot ce foutu Neville ? Je le déteste !_

* * *

_Je vous avais dit qu'il n'y avait pas de sexe ! Mais le chapitre suivant sera un peu plus... chaud !_


	3. Kiss kiss bang bang

**Youhouuu ! Je suis déjà de retour !**

Et je ramène avec moi mes joyeux gay-lurons, Neville et Ron, accompagnés de toute la clique poudlardienne ! Je vous laisse savourer ce titre qui résonne comme une cascade et imaginer un peu ce qui va se passer…

**Un grand merci à ma correctrice vénérée, Zazaone, qui me laisse toujours des petits commentaires précieux et tordants de rire ! **

Disclaimer : Non, non, n'insistez pas, rien n'est à moi ! Enfin, l'histoire, oui, mais je doute que JKR veuille la récupérer…

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Kiss kiss bang bang **

Harry était inquiet. Hermione était ennuyée. Ginny était ravie.

Parce que Ron n'était plus Ron et que c'était très déconcertant de ne plus l'entendre jurer contre les Serpentards, traiter les premières années d'avortons, se disputer avec Hermione ou grincer des dents en surprenant Ginny pendue au cou d'Harry.

Pendant que les Gryffondors spéculaient sur sa santé mentale, depuis deux mois Ron s'attaquait à son éducation sentimentale en lisant tous les romans à l'eau rose dénichés par Neville. Lecture qui fit grimper en l'espace de quelques paragraphes très _physiques_ son taux de testostérone mais le conforta surtout dans l'idée que les femmes étaient compliquées. Très compliquées.

Quand Ron sentit que l'overdose de guimauve le guettait, il abandonna la littérature pour le dessin. Croquer des esquisses se révéla un passe-temps bien agréable et un excellent moyen de se vider l'esprit. A défaut d'autre chose…

Durant les heures où il devait théoriquement travailler sur ses devoirs scolaires ô combien passionnants, Ron en profitait toujours pour gribouiller sur un parchemin, imaginant telle tenue pour tel élève. Ses coups de plume n'étaient pas dignes d'un futur grand peintre mais il avait l'œil. Et un œil acéré !

- Ron, tu vas bien ?

Il croisa le regard intrigué d'Harry, assis en face de lui, son manuel de métamorphoses grand ouvert sur la table.

- Ouais, ouais, je suis un peu fatigué, t'inquiète…

- T'es bizarre ces derniers temps, vieux…

Ron haussa les épaules avec désinvolture et froissa son parchemin en une petite boule qu'il jeta habilement dans la cheminée par-dessus la tête des Gryffondors vautrés sur le canapé.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter les souaffles aussi bien que tu vises ! remarqua Ginny confortablement enfoncée dans un fauteuil.

- Ginny ! gronda Hermione sans lever les yeux de son livre.

Depuis leur violente dispute, Ron évitait scrupuleusement Hermione sur les conseils de Neville et ils n'avaient pas échangé plus d'une dizaine de phrases très polies à la grande surprise de leurs camarades. Bah, les querelles et les bouderies de Ron et d'Hermione étaient connues de tous les Gryffondors, ils finiraient bien par se réconcilier… sur l'oreiller, ricanait Seamus, par un K.O. pour Ron, pensait Dean plus lucide.

Ignorant sa sœur avec un reniflement peu élégant qui fit grimacer Neville à l'autre bout de la table, Ron recommença à griffonner sur un parchemin.

Il se mit à dessiner un balai, un vif d'or, des souaffles qui volaient, des joueurs qui virevoltaient. Petits traits d'encre qui prenaient vie sous sa main. Pas mal…

Ron se gratta la tempe du bout de sa plume, balaya la salle commune du regard, surprit cette andouille de Neville qui baillait à s'en décrocher les mâchoires et entreprit de faire son ébauche rapidement. Il se sentait d'humeur créative ce soir.

Tiens, Neville en tutu rose avec des ailes d'ange dans le dos et un arc dans les mains. Un beau petit Cupidon tout joufflu et coquin à souhait. Hé, hé, hé ! Il était à croquer dans son satin brillant. Gniark, gniark, gniark, il allait glisser le dessin dans le sac de Grant en rajoutant « Ne bouge pas, mon Valentin, je vais te planter ma flèche dans ton joli petit cul ». Rhooo, c'était hoooorrible ! Ronnie, mon vieux, Neville est ton ami, tu ne peux pas ! _Mais si, je peux _! Tu n'as pas honte ? _Non _! Alors, fais-le et n'oublie pas de signer _Neville ta choute d'amour _!

Nom d'un p'tit troll, Harry n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'œil inquisiteurs et tentait de lorgner en vain sur son parchemin. Oh, oh, la curiosité est un vilain défaut, mon p'tit gars. En quelques coups de plume, il avait dessiné Harry dans sa panoplie de Quidditch. Puis, il biffa ses protections d'attrapeur pour les remplacer par une tenue de « gogo dancer » incluant le boxer moulant et la cravate de Gryffondor sur son torse nu avec des bottes à talon haut tout en cuir et lacets. Voilààààà ! S'il arrivait à voir ça, il en serait pour ses frais.

Bon, un peu de sérieux maintenant.

Et pourquoi pas Hermione ? Sa douce Hermione, ses longues mèches brunes indisciplinées qu'elle avait attachées avec un élastique rouge, les courbes harmonieuses de sa silhouette mince et élancée, la rondeur de sa poitrine, de ses hanches…

Une robe en soie rouge sombre lui irait à ravir, qui dénuderait son dos jusqu'aux reins et mettrait en valeur ses seins qu'il devinait petits mais fermes. Le tissu doux et fluide glisserait sur ses jambes comme de l'eau limpide d'une cascade. Une barrette en argent retiendrait ses cheveux sur sa nuque, dévoilant une peau satinée et elle porterait un fin collier avec un diamant en forme de goutte d'eau qui reposerait entre la vallée de ses seins…

Bigre, elle était vachement excitante dans cette somptueuse robe ! Passe à quelqu'un d'autre, Ron, tu n'es plus sensé fantasmer sur Hermione mais sur les mecs.

Seamus, arghhhh, t'es pas obligé de te faire du mal quand même, mon vieux. Imagine simplement ce qui pourrait aller à cet obsédé d'hippogriffe… Un kilt rouge et une cornemuse, ouais… Et si je lui plantais une cornemuse là ? Non, t'es pas sympa, Ronnie, contente-toi d'une tenue décente. Ouais, originale mais guère seyante pour se balader tous les jours quand même…

- Ron, si tu as terminé, ça te dirait d'aller t'entraîner un peu ? s'enquit Harry.

- Euh… ouais. Pars devant, je te rejoins dès que j'aurais rangé tout ce bazar.

- Je peux t'attendre…

- Non, vas-y, je te rattrape, j'ai deux mots à dire à Neville.

- Bon, ben, ne traîne pas…

Il attendit qu'Harry disparaisse pour rejoindre Neville et lui glisser les dessins d'Harry, d'Hermione et de Seamus sous le nez.

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Waouh ! Hermione est magnifique dans cette robe ! Oh ! Harry en drag-queen et Seamus en William Wallace, c'est génial. Tu as un sacré coup de plume, dis-moi…

- Bof, ce ne sont que des esquisses.

- Mais on s'en fout, tu n'es pas portraitiste ! On reconnait Hermione à ses cheveux, Harry à ses lunettes et son code barre et Seamus à sa carrure…

- Son code quoi ?

- Laisse tomber, un truc moldu qu'Hermione m'a expliqué… Non sincèrement, tu as su relever les détails les plus caractéristiques de chacun, c'est impressionnant ! Tu as un sacré coup d'œil, mon vieux ! Bon, la tenue laisse à désirer pour les garçons mais tu as une imagination mon salaud ! C'est fou ce qu'Harry est à croquer dans ce boxer… Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait un si joli petit cul…

_- Mon _cul, oui !

Neville se mit à rire sous le regard appuyé de Ron.

- Ron, continue à te concentrer sur le dessin. Essaie d'imaginer des tenues qui iraient à chacun, mais dans des styles plus conventionnels. Et surtout, mets en valeur les silhouettes, dissimule les défauts…

- Je peux essayer.

- Eh Ron…

- Ouais ?

- On va bientôt pouvoir la lancer, cette fameuse rumeur…

Saisissant Neville par le bras, Ron l'entraîna vers la fenêtre, l'éloignant des quelques élèves qui bavardaient près de la table.

- Neville, ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt ? Je ne suis pas vraiment prêt…

- Ce ne sera qu'une rumeur, Ron…

- Oui mais une fois qu'elle sera lancée, impossible de revenir en arrière !

- Tu veux tout arrêter ?

Ron se passa une main dans ses cheveux flamboyants, le visage subitement très pâle.

- Non… Mais lorsque cette rumeur arrivera jusqu'à moi, je devrais confirmer…

- C'est l'idée, oui.

- Mais personne ne croira simplement une rumeur… Je n'ai jamais eu le moindre comportement gay. On pensera à un canular, une blague de Serpentard…

- Je le sais. Aussi nous allons devoir renforcer cette rumeur par une confirmation.

- Laquelle ? Tu as une idée ?

Neville s'approcha de Ron et murmura.

- Nous allons confirmer cette rumeur en nous embrassant, Ron.

- QUOI ?

- Chut, calme-toi, Ron…

- Mais t'es malade ? Je ne vais pas t'embrasser ! Sinon les copains vont me prendre pour une… pour un… mais tu sais quoi !

Neville réprima à grand peine un éclat de rire tant la colère et l'indignation de Ron étaient risibles. Par Merlin, la prochaine fois qu'une idée aussi farfelue lui passerait par la tête, il se collerait lui-même un sort de _silencio _avant !

- Ron, c'est justement le but de ce baiser. Qu'Hermione pense que tu es homosexuel, que tout Poudlard sache que tu es homosexuel, tu t'en souviens ?

- Merde, Neville, embrasser un mec ! Je ne pourrais jamais !

- Mais moi si, je le pourrais et ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras rien à faire. Juste à feindre d'apprécier cela. Et puis nous serons très discrets.

- Discrets ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais que tout le monde l'apprenne…

Cette fois, Neville se fendit d'un grand sourire triomphant.

- Tout le monde l'apprendra, Ron, mais je n'ai jamais dit que nous allions nous donner en spectacle. Fais-moi confiance !

- Mais comment devrais-je… Je ne saurais plus où me mettre…

- Si je te dis dans mon lit, ça te rassure ?

Ron secoua la tête, effondré. Même les blagues légères de Neville ne parvenaient plus à le dérider.

- Ronnie, tu n'es pas obligé de devenir la folle de Poudlard ! Tu seras toujours le même gars sympa, loyal et courageux qui irait au cœur de la bataille pour sauver ses amis. Tu restes Ronald Weasley. Des tas de types sont homosexuels mais ne perdent pas leur virilité pour autant. Moi le premier.

- Je sais… je sais…

- Ron, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

- Je le souhaite, Neville.

- Regarde, ne vaut-elle pas tous les risques que tu vas prendre ?

Par delà la salle, il suivit le regard de Neville et son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines, les joues rosies par la chaleur qui irradiait de la cheminée, elle était d'une beauté discrète, sereine, bouleversante pour lui.

- Neville, si ça ne marche pas, je t'atomise !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, ma caille !

OoO

Le jour J et l'heure H avaient sonné.

Tout en surveillant le couloir du coin de l'œil, Neville entraîna Ron près d'une colonne. Il pouvait lire l'angoisse sur le visage de son ami, sentir la tension émaner de tout son être.

- Ecoute Ronnie, on a encore quelques minutes avant qu'elle n'arrive. Tu es sûr que ça va aller ?

Ron était d'une pâleur inquiétante mais il secoua la tête, signifiant que oui.

- Tu sais, on peut encore tout arrêter, hasarda Neville.

- Non ! J'ai dit que je le ferai, je vais le faire… C'est juste que…

S'appuyant contre un pilier, il renversa sa tête en arrière, heurtant la pierre avec un bruit sourd et ferma les paupières. Neville se recula d'un pas et sourit. Avec ses mèches flamboyantes en bataille, ses quelques tâches de rousseur sur l'arête de son long nez et sa barbe naissante, il avait un air canaille qui le rendait infiniment séduisant. C'était vraiment un putain de beau mec !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Tout ira bien. Laisse-moi faire. Un simple contact des lèvres, rien de plus. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tu embrassais quelqu'un.

- Ouais, lâcha Ron en étouffant un petit rire étranglé. Là, je me sens vachement mieux ! J'espère que tu t'es lavé les dents, Neville…

- J'ai même mis mon boxer le plus sexy pour toi, mon gardien en sucre !

Ron esquissa un pauvre sourire et rouvrit les paupières, accrochant le regard moqueur de Neville qui pensa distraitement que même le bleu cobalt de ses prunelles dilatées par l'anxiété avait quelque chose de terriblement ensorceleur.

...tap...tap...tap...

Ron se redressa, tout son être tendu comme un arc.

- Ron, je suis ton ami, chuchota Neville en se rapprochant d'un pas.

- Je sais… répondit Ron d'une voix rauque.

_Je suis un Gryffondor. Je peux le faire..._

...tap...tap...tap...

- Ne l'oublie surtout pas, reprit Neville en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, alors…

…_Je n'ai peur de rien. Ce n'est qu'un petit bisou de rien du tout… _

...tap–tap–tap...

- … alors, je t'en prie, mon vieux, reste calme et surtout, surtout ne m'emplâtre pas dès que Parvati sera partie. Maintenant, regarde-moi…

…_et surtout, Ronnie, ne vomis pas sur Neville …_

TAP – TAP – TAP

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, ni fuir.

Il ne pouvait plus que plonger dans les yeux sombres de Neville et se raccrocher à cette lueur douce mais intense qui étincelait. Veloutée et apaisante. Sonder ces puits sans fonds et s'y noyer.

Les doigts de Neville s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, son sourire confiant se voulait rassurant. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus maintenant qu'à une dizaine de centimètres des siennes.

- Regarde-moi…

Ron retint son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre, les muscles tétanisés.

5-4-3…

- Neville…

- Chut, tout ira bien…

2-1…

**TAP – TAP – TA… !**

La bouche de Neville se posa avec une infinie douceur sur la sienne, contact plus léger qu'une plume, souffle chaud sur ses lèvres glacées. Sur sa gauche, il perçut une exclamation de surprise vite étouffée, un mouvement d'hésitation, un bruissement de cape et une ombre qui se dissimulait parmi d'autres ombres. Mais au-delà de ces perceptions confuses, il sentait la bouche de Neville. Chaude, humide, délicate qui effleurait. Caressait. S'éveillait. L'éveillait.

_Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Je vais le faire... ALORS FAIS-LE !_

Lentement, sa main remonta le long du dos de Neville qui tressaillit sous la surprise. _Ron ?_

Lentement, ses doigts effleurèrent sa nuque, se perdirent dans ses cheveux courts, jouèrent avec les mèches soyeuses. Neville ne put retenir un gémissement étranglé. _Roooon ?_

Lentement son bras se glissa autour de la taille du jeune homme pour resserrer son étreinte et l'attirer vers lui. Neville sentit un frisson le parcourir, remonter de ses reins à son cou.

- Ron…

- Chut, tais-toi.

Le temps parut se suspendre.

_Je suis un Gryffondor, je vais casser la baraque ! _

Et il allait le prouver immédiatement.

D'un mouvement du bassin, il pivota sur lui-même, entraînant Neville qui se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, étroitement serré entre le roc de son corps et la pierre froide de la colonne.

_Nom de Dieu !_

Les lèvres de Ron s'emparèrent des siennes avec une passion contenue mais ravageuse. De sa langue, il traça le contour de sa bouche frémissante, attisant son désir, forçant son entrée d'une pression impatiente. Neville retint un gémissement de plaisir tout en se cramponnant aux épaules de Ron, l'esprit en ébullition. Une excitation irrépressible se bousculait avec la panique la plus folle. Il avait chaud. Il avait froid. Mais il s'en foutait. Ron ne l'étranglait pas, ne le repoussait pas, ne lui vomissait pas dessus. Il l'embrassait comme on embrasse une femme.

Et les baisers de ce foutu rouquin maladroit et réputé insensible étaient comme un volcan qui éclatait dans sa tête, un cyclone qui balayait toute pensée cohérente, un incendie qui embrasait ses sens. Sa langue cherchait la sienne, la caressait, exigeait plus et encore. L'entraînait dans une danse érotique qui enflammait son corps. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'avait rien connu de plus excitant et passionné. Son pantalon était devenu trop étroit et la douleur de son membre durci lui broyait le ventre.

_Nom de Dieu de nom de Dieu !_

Le cœur battant la chamade, Neville dut s'écarter pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait vaguement conscience de la main de Ron sur sa nuque, de son bras dur comme de l'acier trempé qui l'entourait, le retenait, l'empêchait peut-être de s'effondrer sous le choc, de son odeur délicieusement musquée, enivrante. Comme dans un rêve, il entendit des bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient.

TAPTAPTAPTAPTAPTAP…

Et ce fut terminé.

Ron relâcha son étreinte et une impression de vide immense lui comprima la gorge.

Haletant, les joues en feu, il s'appuya au mur, fermant les yeux pour retrouver ses esprits. Paupières closes, il se répétait comme une litanie que Ron était son ami. Qu'il n'était pas gay. Que ce n'était que du bluff. Un putain de foutu bluff.

- Hé, Neville, ça va ?

- Gnéé ?

La vache, oui il allait foutrement bien ! Ron venait de lui rouler le patin le plus étourdissant qu'il ait jamais reçu au cours de sa jeune existence et ses tripes jouaient encore au yo-yo avec son cœur.

- C'était plutôt réussi, non ? demanda Ron sans le quitter des yeux. Je veux dire… il n'y aura aucun doute possible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bon sang non ! Même Trelawney derrière ses culs-de-bouteille ne pourrait pas s'y tromper !

- Tant mieux, tant mieux…

Ron fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et recula au milieu du couloir. Il ne paraissait ni embarrassé, ni inquiet et encore moins dégoûté. Juste pensif. Un peu ailleurs. Pour la première fois, Neville n'aurait su dire ce que dissimulait cet air désinvolte et détaché.

- Plus possible de reculer maintenant, murmura Ron comme pour lui-même.

- Non, en effet…

- Je l'ai fait… continua Ron comme s'il n'en revenait pas.

- Et c'était… waouh ! renchérit Neville avec enthousiasme.

- Je savais bien que ça allait te plaire. Lavande ne s'est jamais plainte…

Neville se mit à rire doucement, percevant la fierté dans sa voix. Et autre chose aussi d'indéfinissable qui le troubla… Il détourna le regard parce que soutenir la flamme qui brillait encore dans les prunelles trop bleues de Ron le rendait… fiévreux.

- Bon, Neville, on se retrouve un peu plus tard ? J'ai envie de voler un peu sur le balai d'Harry.

- Sous cette pluie battante ?

- C'est excellent pour se rafraîchir les idées, mon pote !

Déjà il s'éloignait dans le couloir, un sourire toujours énigmatique sur les lèvres, haute silhouette taillée dans un roc. Neville le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans les escaliers et distraitement, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres encore meurtries par leur baiser.

_Un baiser de Ron, c'était…_

_Kiss kiss bang bang !_

* * *

_Bon, je n'ai perdu personne en route ? Toujours d'attaque pour continuer ? Youhouuuu, vous êtes là ? Je me sens un peu seule là brusquement..._


	4. Un repas très, très gay !

Comme je suis une gentille, je suis déjà lààààà ! Eh non, plus question de vous débarrasser de moi, j'y suis, j'y reste et qui m'aime, me suive, à travers les méandres du cerveau génial de Neville Neutron et ses idées loufoques !

Alors sondage : croyez-vous vraiment que Ron sera un parfait Y.M.C.A. ? Pensez-vous que les joyeux Gryffondors resteront toujours fidèles au nouveau Ron ? Avez-vous une petite idée de la réaction d'Hermione ? Hummmm ?

Allez, venez avec moi, je vais vous donner quelques réponses parce que vous êtes sages...

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à JKR, mais il parait que le Neville de mon univers est beaucoup plus marrant que l'original. Je ne pourrais pas le garder ? Non ? Bon, ben, tant pis...

Remerciements : Ma Zazaone, ma bêta-reader à moi (si, si, rien qu'à moi, na !), je t'embrasse bien, bien fort ! Entre les préparatifs des courgettes farcies, les coups de peinture sur ses murs et sa piscine à 25°, elle a toujours du temps pour corriger ma prose et du coup, je l'adoreeeeeee ! Merci, merci mille fois.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Un repas très, très… gay !**

Paradoxalement, une rumeur a toujours la légèreté d'une plume et les retombées d'une bombe atomique.

Et celle qui traversa le ciel de la Grande Salle de Poudlard fut à son image. Orageuse, zébrée d'éclairs et tonitruante.

Le choix de Parvati avait été scrupuleusement étudié. Parvati Patil, jeune fille attachante, sérieuse, douce, qui ne disait jamais du mal de ses camarades, critiquait rarement. Aussi lorsqu'elle raconta tout naturellement à sa sœur et à sa meilleure amie, Lavande, que Ron était gay, aucune ne put mettre en doute ses dires.

Et l'incroyable nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre dans Poudlard. Une fois la mèche allumée, l'étincelle parcourut son petit bonhomme de chemin à travers les couloirs pour atteindre le détonateur situé sous la table des Gryffondors heureusement encore désertée par les principaux intéressés, dans la Grande Salle.

Et la bombe fit BOOOOOUM !

- Psitt, tu savais que Ron Weasley était _gay _?

- Hu, hu, hu, c'est Lavande qui l'a dégoûté des gonzesses, j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle embrassait comme une patate…

- Mais arrête ! C'est des conneries tout ça, Weasley n'est pas gay ! On s'en serait aperçu depuis longtemps…

- Hé, je te rappelle qu'il est toujours _fourré _avec Potter !

- Ouais, c'est quand même _suce_-pet !

- Weasley, Queen of Poudlard !

- Whahaahhaa !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe de si drôle ici ?

- Ron Weasley est _gay _!

- Ouais, _gay _comme un pinson !

- Vous me paraissez bien plus gais que lui ! Vous me tuyautez que je m'éclate aussi ?

- … !

- … ?

- Ben quoi…

- Je vais te coller une baffe si tu insinues que je suis _gay_…

- Mais…

- Sombre crétin, Ron est _gay _!

- … !

- Putain, t'es trop con, il est homo !

Le repas promettait d'être très gay… euh, très gai. Ça chuchotait, ça courait d'une table à une autre, ça jetait des coups d'œil très intrigués vers la table des rouges et or où manquait toujours le sujet de conversation de la soirée, bref, c'était un sacré bordel !

Même les professeurs avaient remarqué cette curieuse effervescence et entendu de vagues commérages. Dumbledore fixait le plafond avec une mine ravie tout en écoutant distraitement le babillage obscur du professeur Trelawney. Le professeur McGonagall tentait d'éviter les coups de coude mortels d'Hagrid qui voulait absolument attirer son attention sur la dernière nouvelle. _Tenez-vous bien, Minerva ! – Je me cramponne à Flitwick mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… - Ron Weasley est follement heureux, on sait pas pourquoi mais c'est fichtrement agréable qu'au moins un gamin mette un peu de gay-té dans c'te école, pas vrai ?_ – _Hagrid, vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre…_

Maugréant de l'autre côté de la table les yeux levés vers le ciel aussi orageux que son humeur, Rogue se promettait mentalement d'infliger de sévères punitions aux perturbateurs. Au hasard, les Gryffondors, parce que question grabuge, c'était toujours la faute à Potter et sa clique de têtes-à-claques. Et si ce n'était pas eux, tant pis, ce serait pour anticiper la prochaine catastrophe qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de déclencher…

Lorsqu'Harry, Ginny et Hermione pénétrèrent dans la salle, un lourd silence les accueillit et Rogue esquissa une moue triomphante. _Bingo ! Elémentaire mon cher… euh, moi-même ! _

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? marmonna Ginny en se dirigeant vers leur table. On a un truc qui cloche ? T'as perdu ta cicatrice ? fit-elle en se tournant vers Harry. T'as perdu tes livres ? rajouta-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil sur Hermione.

- Allons nous asseoir, murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils prirent place dans un silence presque religieux, tous les regards obstinément fixés sur eux. Discrètement, Dean se pencha par dessus la table, chuchotant presque.

- Ron n'est pas avec vous ?

- Mais si, répondit Ginny distraitement en se servant du rôti. Il est assis sur les genoux d'Harry…

- Sérieusement, il est où ?

- Je te l'ai dit, sur ses genoux, en train de lui rouler une pelle…

Le hoquet de surprise que laissa échapper Dean lui fit lever les yeux de son assiette et elle prit enfin conscience de son air grave et de la tension qui régnait autour de la table.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Ron ? demanda Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas la dernière ? s'enquit Lavande en fixant Ginny avec insistance. Ron serait _ho-mo-sexuel _!

Ginny regarda Harry qui regarda Ginny puis ils éclatèrent de rire, attirant sur eux les foudres de Rogue, le froncement de sourcil réprobateur de McGonagall et un sourire enchanté de Dumbledore.

Essuyant les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, Ginny affronta la mine pincée de Lavande.

- C'est quoi cette idiotie ?

- Parvati a surpris Ron et Neville qui s'embrassaient.

- Parvati ? répéta Hermione soucieuse. Vraiment ?

- Parvati n'a pas pour habitude de raconter des histoires, renchérit Lavande sèchement.

- Je n'ai jamais sous-entendu qu'elle mentait, rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton.

- Non mais attendez, coupa Harry. C'est n'importe quoi ! Ron n'est pas gay. Parvati a sans doute confondu Ron avec un autre gars…

Dean secoua la tête tout en agitant sa fourchette en direction d'Harry sans prendre garde aux risques de projections de sauce.

- Tu en connais beaucoup des grands types roux, toi ? Parvati ne s'est pas trompée. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle est restée quelques secondes à les regarder sans pouvoir bouger ! Et c'était chaud bouillant !

- Mais où est Parvati ? coupa brusquement Hermione d'une voix rauque.

- Mais où est Ron ? insista Dean.

- Mais où est Neville ? s'enquit Harry.

- Chaud bouillant comment ? voulut savoir Seamus très intéressé.

- Tiens, justement, les voilà ! souffla Ginny.

Passant le seuil de la Grande Salle, arrivèrent la femme qui en savait trop, Parvati Patil et l'homme qui murmurait à ses oreilles, Neville Longdubat, tous deux penchés sur un livre de botanique. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas les regards peser sur eux, pas plus qu'ils ne s'étonnèrent du silence lourd et chargé d'électricité de leur table.

- Parvati, Neville, attaqua Ginny sans attendre, c'est quoi cette histoire qui traîne sur mon frère ?

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire contrit tout en prenant place près de Lavande.

- Je suis désolée, Ginny. Je me suis excusée auprès de Neville parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je… euh, les espionnais, ton frère et lui… C'est vraiment par hasard que je les ai croisés…

- Attends, coupa Harry les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, ce n'est pas une erreur ?

- Neville, renchérit Ginny en se penchant sur la table pour capter le regard du jeune sorcier, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Oui, explique-nous… souffla Hermione qui avait pâli.

Neville allait se servir copieusement mais suspendit son geste puis reposa ses couverts d'un geste lent.

- Vous savez que vous vous mêlez de ma vie privée et que c'est très impoli de parler de quelqu'un qui n'est pas là ?

- Neville, il s'agit aussi de mon frère, répondit doucement Ginny. Je… Est-ce que… Enfin bref… Tu sors vraiment avec mon frère ?

Neville inspira profondément tout en esquissant une moue déçue.

- Non, Ginny…

Harry soupira tout en enfournant un morceau de chicken pie, Ginny fit une grimace à Lavande mais Hermione ne quittait pas Neville des yeux.

- …mais j'aurais bien voulu, rajouta ce dernier sur un ton sibyllin. Parce que Ron embrasse vraiment très bien ! N'est-ce pas Lavande ?

La chicken pie ressortit aussi sec comme un boulet de canon pour exploser en mille postillons sur la chemise de Seamus qui grimaça de dégoût. Lavande se mordit la langue qu'elle était en train de tirer en direction de Ginny et dut plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un juron très fleuri. Hermione cligna des paupières comme une chouette effraie.

- Neville ! s'étrangla Harry. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ron n'est pas… il n'est pas… Tu sais quoi !

- Harry, toi qui arrives à prononcer le nom de Volde-schnock, tu ne peux pas dire… _homosexuel_ ? Tu m'étonnes là…

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Neville…

Neville esquissa un petit sourire énigmatique mais finit par se tourner vers les Gryffondors, le visage soudainement grave et le regard plus froid que l'acier. Sa voix qui n'était qu'un murmure n'en gardait pas moins une profondeur et une intensité qui forcèrent ses camarades à l'écouter sans ciller.

- Bon, je n'aime pas trop l'idée de parler de Ron quand il n'est pas là, mais pour faire simple, il traverse une période difficile. Si vous êtes vraiment ses amis, si l'amitié loyale et absolue qu'il porte à chacun d'entre vous a une quelconque valeur pour vous, laissez-le tranquille.

- Neville, coupa doucement Ginny, Ron est mon frère et ce n'est pas de la curiosité malsaine que de vouloir comprendre ce qui lui arrive…

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu cela. La grande question est : est-ce que Ron est gay ? Je ne répondrai pas pour lui et surtout, je doute qu'il puisse le faire pour l'instant. Ecoutez, il découvre quelque chose qui lui échappe complètement. Il n'a pas besoin que **_vous _**compreniez, il a besoin de comprendre ce qui **_lui _**arrive. Laissez-lui du temps. Laissez le venir vers vous. N'exigez aucune réponse qu'il sera incapable de vous donner. N'exigez pas qu'il dénie cette homosexualité qu'il ne peut encore accepter lui-même. N'exigez pas qu'il soit le reflet de ce que vous voulez voir en lui. Vous lui feriez beaucoup de mal…

- Mais que nous conseilles-tu de faire ? s'enquit Dean.

- Rester les mêmes ! Les bons copains et copines qu'il adore ! Ne soyez ni gênés, ni inquiets, ni inquisiteurs. Vous le mettriez mal à l'aise. Vous savez, je suis déjà passé par là moi aussi. Et vous êtes toujours mes amis, en dépit de ce que vous savez sur moi. Allez-vous réagir différemment parce que c'est Ron ?

Un grand silence suivit ses paroles chuchotées avec force et douceur mélangées. Tranquillement, Neville retourna au contenu de son assiette et commença à manger tandis que les Gryffondors se regardaient sans mot dire. Ginny se mordillait les lèvres nerveusement, prête à imploser, Harry fixait Hermione pâle et crispée, Lavande et Parvati s'échangeaient des regards entendus et Dean se grattait le menton pensivement tout en considérant Seamus qui réfléchissait de son côté.

On aurait entendu une puce sauter sur un hibou en vol. Même les bruits ambiants de la salle paraissaient lointains et diffus.

- Bon, ben, fit Seamus sur un ton léger. Pour moi, Ron est un super pote donc rien ne change… j'éviterai simplement de faire tomber mon savon sous la douche quand il est dans les parages !

- Putain Seamus ! s'écria Dean en retenant un éclat de rire. T'es trop con !

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir tandis que sa main se resserrait sur sa baguette.

- Mais je voulais seulement détendre l'atmosphère ! plaida Seamus que le sourire joyeux de Neville rassura quand même.

- Je te préviens, Seamus, lâcha Ginny froidement, si tu t'avises de faire enrager mon frère, je me ferais un plaisir d'exploser ce qui te sert de cerveau.

- Mais, Ginny, comment ferais-je alors pour inventer ces blagues hilarantes qui font ma renommée dans cette école ?

- Je ne parlais pas de ta boîte à conneries, je pensais à celui qui se situe bien plus bas, pauvre cloche !

- Ooooooh… Si tu insistes avec tant de délicatesse, je m'en voudrais de te contrarier. Promis, je serais sage…

- Ginny, gronda gentiment Dean. Seamus n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Tu sais bien qu'on apprécie tous Ron.

- Oui, renchérit Lavande en papillonnant des paupières. Et je comprends bien mieux Ron maintenant que je sais qu'il est… euh, gay.

Ginny s'accouda pour la considérer pensivement, une lueur narquoise dans ses beaux yeux bleus.

- Voyez-vous ça ! Voudrais-tu éclairer notre lanterne ?

- Si Ron a rompu avec moi en fin d'année, c'est parce qu'il préfère les garçons, voilà tout !

- S'il a rompu avec toi, souffla Seamus en ricanant, c'est parce que tu embrasses comme un calamar ! T'as dû le dégoûter des filles, c'est de ta faute s'il est gay maintenant, alors Ginny, si tu veux te défouler sur quelqu'un, tu sais qui enguirlander !

- Tais-toi, Seamus, répliqua sèchement Lavande. Quand la seule chose que tu as jamais embrassé, c'est cette image animée en page centrale du magasine cochon « Coquin-Merlin », tu peux t'abstenir de la ramener !

- Alors qu'embrasser Ron, murmura Neville d'un air rêveur. C'est comme boire de la bierraubeurre. On n'a qu'une envie, étancher sa soif sur ses lèvres…

- Neville…

- Désolé Harry, je pensais à voix haute.

Harry n'avait cessé de triturer sa serviette depuis le début du repas. Sourcils froncés, il écoutait attentivement ses camarades mais ne paraissait guère convaincu. Hermione était restée bien silencieuse aussi et ses yeux s'étaient assombris par une indicible tristesse. D'ordinaire si prolixe dans les conversations, elle se contentait d'écouter sans intervenir.

- Et toi, Hermione, tu ne dis rien ? s'enquit Lavande mielleusement.

- Ron est mon ami, répondit Hermione sur un ton neutre. Je serai toujours là s'il a besoin de moi. Mais ce que je pense de… (Hermione agita vaguement sa main dans le vide), je le garde pour moi.

- Mais tu ne savais pas que Ron était gay, insista Lavande. Tu es sa meilleure amie, non ? C'est bizarre que tu n'aies pas été dans la confidence.

Hermione darda son regard glacial dans celui de Lavande.

- Je n'ai su que vous aviez rompu que quand tu as inondé les toilettes des filles par tes pleurnicheries puis accusé Mimi Geignarde alors qu'elle était occupée avec Peeves à jeter des bombabouses dans le Grand Hall ! Ron et moi ne parlons pas de ces choses-là, c'est tout.

- Je n'ai pas inondé les toilettes des filles, les robinets étaient déjà ouverts lorsque je suis entrée, protesta précipitamment Lavande qui avait viré au rouge cramoisi. Et c'est très méchant de me rappeler cela, Hermione. Mais cela ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu n'as pas de cœur. Tu sors avec des types célèbres, tu leur tournes la tête et tu les laisses tomber illico presto une fois que tu es parvenue à tes fins. Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que Ron n'a jamais voulu sortir avec toi. Il avait bien compris qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Et je me demande même si ce n'est pas ton attitude qui l'a fatigué des filles.

- Ça suffit, Lavande ! trancha Harry les yeux étincelants de colère alors qu'Hermione paraissait pétrifiée sur sa chaise. Ron va arriver dans quelques minutes et s'il vous voit vous engueuler, il va comprendre qu'on parle de lui. On s'en tient à ce que Neville nous a conseillé. On fait comme si de rien n'était et on attend qu'il vienne vers nous. Compris ?

- Attention, Ron arrive ! chuchota brusquement Dean.

Les cheveux encore trempés, Ron traversait la salle tout en secouant d'une main nerveuse les gouttelettes d'eau accrochées à ses mèches fauves. Sans prendre garde à la haie d'honneur de mines perplexes et curieuses qui surveillaient ses moindres gestes, il s'arrêta près d'Harry et d'une pression sur son épaule, le poussa pour qu'il puisselui laisser une place près d'Hermione. Harry s'écarta et Hermione fit de même.

- Harry, j'ai remis ton balai à sa place et je l'ai même nettoyé !

Puis, croisant le regard scrutateur de Seamus, il remarqua les restes de chicken pie éparpillés sur sa chemise et pouffa de rire.

- Alors Seamus, ta chicken pie a refusé de se faire manger et s'est révoltée ? Sacrée Ginger… (1)

Seamus parut sortir de sa torpeur et grommela des paroles inextricables tout en essuyant sa chemise avec sa serviette. De son côté, Ron commença à se servir généreusement puis balaya la table de son regard clair. Tous les Gryffondors le surveillaient avec des expressions qui allaient de la compréhension à la stupéfaction. La fourchette en l'air, Ron se figea.

Harry était soupçonneux et vaguement perplexe, Ginny le fixait les paupières plissées, Hermione paraissait livide. Et Neville lui souriait béatement, la mine rêveuse.

_Merde ! _

Prenant un air dégagé qui contrastait violemment avec la rougeur marbrant peu à peu ses joues, il enfourna son morceau de viande et demanda doucement tout en mastiquant.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Vous me fixez bizarrement. J'ai quelque chose qui cloche ?

- Mais non ! protesta Seamus. Tu es beau comme un chaudron.

- Euh, tout va bien Seam' ?

- Mais oui…

- Tu me parais bien nerveux.

- Mais non…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

Ron haussa les épaules et se remit à manger de bon appétit en dépit des battements effrénés de son cœur. Ce n'était pas un baiser avec Neville qui allait gâcher ses tête-à-tête avec sa plus fidèle maîtresse : la nourriture.

D'ailleurs, il ne voulait surtout pas remarquer les coups d'œil pénétrants de sa sœur et encore moins les mimiques attendries de Lavande et Parvati. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard trop vif d'Harry ni celui trop lumineux d'Hermione. Il espérait simplement que le repas ne finirait pas en catastrophe et si c'était le cas, qu'il saurait garder sa dignité et son sang-froid, deux qualités qu'il savait ne pas maîtriser.

De plus, les chuchotements qu'il percevait des tables voisines n'étaient pas pour le rassurer et seuls les sourires confiants de Neville l'aidaient à surmonter son angoisse grandissante. Heureusement, Seamus babillait sans cesse avec Dean, racontant d'une voix un peu trop forte le dernier film qu'il avait vu cet été dans un cinéma moldu « Le Secret de Brokeback Montain », film qu'il avait d'ailleurs A-DO-RE parce que les types étaient gays, les décors magnifiques, leur histoire émouvante, et blablabla… Ron l'écoutait distraitement tout en attaquant son dessert et se disait qu'un film avec deux types qui se marraient comme des phoques au milieu d'une prairie, ne l'aurait certainement pas ému à ce point. Seamus était décidément très bizarre ce soir…

Le repas prit fin sans qu'aucune catastrophe ne vienne exploser sous son nez. Ron ne voulait pas s'éterniser dans la Grande Salle aussi se leva-t-il dès que la dernière miette de sa tarte à la mélasse eut disparue.

- Tu vas où ? s'enquit Ginny aussitôt.

- Ben, chez nous ! répondit Ron un peu nerveusement.

- Ouais, dans la Tour de _gay _des Gryffondors, précisa Seamus en pouffant de rire.

- La Tour de quoi ?

- La Tour de guet, je voulais dire, la Tour de Guet ! répéta Seamus tout en essayant d'esquiver les taloches de Ginny.

- Arrête Ginny ! siffla Harry en la retenant par les bras. Tout le monde nous regarde !

- Je m'en fiche, je vais le tuer !

- Ginny, tu vas finir à Azkaban si tu le zigouilles, remarqua tranquillement Dean qui s'interposait pour plus de sureté entre les deux Gryffondors.

- M'en fous ! Je vais réduire cet hippogriffe bâté d'Irlandais en bouillie pour veracrasse. Et je suis persuadée que l'overdose de bonheur qui restera gravée dans ma mémoire rendra les Détraqueurs joyeux comme des drilles !

Devant tout ce déploiement de cris et de rires, Ron fronçait les sourcils, très perplexe. Dean finit par entraîner un Seamus mort de rire loin de la colère tapageuse de Ginny, aussitôt suivis par Lavande et Parvati qui prétextèrent des devoirs en retard mais redoutaient surtout la fureur meurtrière de la rouquine. Du coin de l'œil, Harry remarqua que le Professeur Rogue se levait et se dirigeait vers leur table avec sa mine des meilleurs jours, autrement dit, avec son rictus naturellement sadique.

- Ginny, Ron, venez, on dégage avant que Rogue n'enlève des points à notre maison… Vous venez aussi ? s'enquit-il en fixant Hermione et Neville.

- On vous suit, répondit joyeusement Neville.

Tout ce petit monde se faufila rapidement vers le Hall en direction des escaliers avant que le professeur Rogue ne réussisse à les intercepter. Ce dernier en profita malgré tout pour rappeler à l'ordre deux Serdaigles occupés à se butiner d'un peu trop près. On avait une réputation à tenir quand même et des élèves à traumatiser pour finir la soirée en douceur.

oOoOo

Le retour vers leur Tour fut silencieux, chacun restant plongé dans ses pensées.

Ron se répétait que tout allait bien, que tout irait bien, que tout finirait bien. Ginny élaborait des dizaines de tortures plus savoureuses les unes que les autres pour Seamus. Harry hésitait à user de ses dons en légilimencie avec son ami et mortifié par cette idée, se disait surtout que le Choixpeau n'avait peut-être pas tort lorsqu'il lui soufflait qu'il avait vraiment sa place chez les Serpentards. Neville fixait les fesses d'Harry avec un petit sourire gourmand tout en repensant au dessin de Ron. D'ailleurs, s'il pouvait remettre la main dessus, miam… Hermione oscillait entre confusion et pincement au cœur pour ce grand gaillard roux qu'elle croyait pourtant connaître.

Une fois dans leur Salle Commune, Hermione partit s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre, plaquant son nez contre la vitre pour s'absorber dans la contemplation de la Forêt interdite plongée dans l'obscurité tombante.

Harry et Ginny hésitèrent puis convinrent que travailler un peu serait une bonne thérapie pour vider leurs esprits embrumés. Neville s'installa dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée et les bras repliés derrière la nuque, laissa ses pensées dérivées vers… des horizons censurés !

Après une courte hésitation, Ron rejoignit Hermione et s'assit en face d'elle, son genou effleurant le sien. Rougissant, il allait se reculer quand il se souvint qu'à ses yeux, il était gay et que logiquement, cette proximité n'était plus suspecte ni inconvenante. Finalement, cette histoire commençait à prendre une tournure très intéressante.

- Hermione…

La jeune fille tourna un regard lumineux vers lui, empreint de douceur et de tristesse. Ron s'appuya contre la fenêtre, un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Il était conscient que tout allait se jouer maintenant, que les mots qu'il prononcerait détermineraient leur relation future, creuseraient peut-être un fossé entre eux ou au contraire, les lieraient plus encore.

- Hermione, je te déçois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

- Mon Dieu, Ron, non ! s'insurgea Hermione émue par sa détresse. Tu es mon ami ! Je ne pourrais jamais… Oh, Ron, pourquoi ne m'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

Ron sentit son cœur tressaillir sous l'émotion. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il l'amène subtilement à devenir son meilleur soutien, sa plus fervente défenseuse.

- J'aurais voulu… commença Ron en hésitant.

Il laissa son regard divaguer sur la salle baignée de rires et de conversations. Le temps parut se suspendre, les bruits s'évanouir et il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et ses grands yeux bruns. Ron prit une longue inspiration. _Tu es gay, et que ce soit vrai ou faux, tu en es malade, alors sois sincère et tout ira bien._

- Hermione, j'avais honte, tout simplement. J'avais peur de te dégoûter aussi.

- Oh, Ron !

- Ecoute, Hermione, je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, je n'arrive pas moi-même à analyser tout ce que je ressens, mais je t'en prie, ne te détourne pas de moi, ne me condamne pas non plus. Si je peux conserver ton amitié, si je sais que tu seras toujours mon amie, tout ira bien. Je pourrai commencer à accepter ce que je suis.

Dans un sanglot étouffé, Hermione lui saisit la main. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait pareille familiarité, mais tout était différent maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ron, je serais toujours ton amie. Rien n'a changé entre nous parce que tu es… gay. Bien sûr, c'est confus pour moi, tout ça… Inattendu, aussi mais jamais, je te le jure, jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer…

- … !

- … euh, comme un ami, bien sûr ! cafouilla Hermione aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

- Oui, bien sûr ! renchérit Ron en toussotant.

Leurs regards s'aimantèrent durant quelques secondes interminables puis Hermione se détourna et relâcha la main de Ron.

- Je suis morte de fatigue, déclara-t-elle enfin. Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Ron…

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Il ne put la quitter des yeux tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Par Merlin, qu'elle était belle ! Si seulement c'était aussi facile de lui dire qu'il en pinçait sérieusement pour elle que de lui avouer une homosexualité née du cerveau détraqué de Neville ! Lorsqu'elle eut disparu, il remarqua qu'Harry ne cessait de le surveiller avec acuité. Dans ses prunelles vertes, un éclair de surprise et de compréhension étincela subitement puis s'éteignit aussi vite. Peut-être Ron s'était-il mépris sur cette lueur mais on aurait dit… Mal à l'aise, Ron haussa un sourcil interrogateur auquel Harry répondit par un sourire triomphant.

Ron sentit son sang se glacer. Ce sourire plus que l'air angélique qui passa sur son visage, inquiéta le jeune Weasley.

_Merde, il sait !_

(1) Pour les fans de Chicken Run…

* * *

_Hu, hu, hu, c'était rigolo, non ? Euh, vraiment pas un peu ? Un tout petit chouillas alors..._


	5. Un jour sans fin

Hellooooooooo ! Je suis enfin de retour après de longues vacances bien méritées ! Je me suis bien reposée, j'ai bien bronzé, j'ai trouvé le temps de m'enrhumer aussi, tout est bien qui recommence bien après cette période de farniente au bord de la mer !

Donc, où en étions-nous ? Ah oui, Ron et ses histoires de coeur ! J'avoue ne pas être très tendre avec lui et éprouver un malin plaisir à le coincer dans des situations impossibles mais je ne suis pas la seule fautive, Neville sait être très persuasif et il a vraiment de la suite dans les idées, ce canaillou ! Vous ne me croyez pas ? Venez, venez, jeunes incrédules et vous saurez !

Disclaimer : Eh non, je ne suis pas JKR. Ce qui est bien dommage parce que j'ai croisé récemment une audi TT d'un bleu indigo qui a fait briller des milliers d'étoiles dans mes yeux...

Remerciements : A ma bêta-reader, Zazaone, toujours aux aguets de mes moindres fôôôôtes et qui me corrige tout en me rappelant patiemment la petite règle grammaticale. Un amuuuuuuur de copine, cette Zaza ! Et elle est toujours à moi, alors gare, je mords si on cherche à me la piquer ! Grrrrr !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Un jour sans fin…**

_**Dimanche – 9 heures et des brouettes…**_

- Ron…

- …

- Ron, réveille-toi mon gardien en sucre.

- Grrrummmffff…

- Il est neuf heures et des brouettes pour répondre à ta question alors lève-toi ! Tu as un rendez-vous à 11 heures avec un Serdaigle qui te trouve canon.

- QUOI !

Ron se dressa d'un bond dans son lit, envoyant balader oreiller et draps sur le sol. Il paraissait tellement livide que Neville, assis au bord de son lit, éclata de rire tout en se tenant les côtes, très fier de lui.

- Je plaisantais, ma caille ! Mais maintenant que tu es bien réveillé, habille-toi qu'on file prendre le p'tit déj'. Il faut qu'on cause tous les deux.

- Merde Neville, j'ai vraiment dû te faire du mal dans une vie antérieure pour que tu m'emmerdes autant !

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Ron entreprit de s'étirer sous le regard subitement intéressé de Neville. Il portait un pyjama trop court pour lui, dont les boutonnières avaient fini par rendre les armes face à sa musculature athlétique et le tissu craquait au niveau de ses épaules. Par l'échancrure du col ouvert de sa chemise, Neville pouvait deviner les poils roux sombres parsemés sur son torse. C'était un régal pour les yeux de regarder les muscles saillir sous l'étoffe élimée.

- Arrête de fantasmer sur mon corps d'Apollon, Neville. Tu baves, c'est dégueulasse…

- Je ne fantasme pas, j'imagine simplement mes doigts délicats de jardinier sur ton gazon maudit !

- Je t'ai déjà dit non, n'insiste pas !

- Bon, ben, faisons comme si j'essayais simplement de lire l'étiquette sur ton pyjama. C'est une taille 10 ans, non ?

- T'es vraiment méchant quand on te dit non, toi !

- C'est mon côté Serpentard qui ressort.

- Neville, t'as jamais eu de côté Serpentard…

- Détrompe-toi, chacun d'entre nous a en lui quelque chose de chaque maison. Mais ce sont nos qualités et nos ambitions les plus fortes qui déterminent la répartition finale.

- Ah ouais ? Je serais curieux de savoir ce que je peux bien avoir de la maison Serpentard en moi…

- Hé, hé, hé, si tu couches avec l'un de ses pensionnaires, tu risques surtout de le sentir passer…

- Neville !

- … néanmoins, j'ai dans l'idée que cela ne te plaira pas ! rajouta précipitamment Neville. Dommage pour toi, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. Allez, ma caille, dépêche-toi, on a plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui.

Ramassant sa trousse de toilette et des affaires propres au passage, Ron se traîna vers les vestiaires en grommelant.

- Et je t'interdis de me mater sous la douche !

- Comme si l'idée m'avait effleuré…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compères étaient attablés devant un solide petit déjeuner tardif dans une salle quasi désertée.

- Qu'avais-tu de si urgent à me dire ? s'enquit Ron dès qu'il eut englouti trois tranches de bacon.

- Dans une semaine, il y a le Grand Bal d'Halloween et c'est le moment où jamais pour entamer la phase deux de mon plan.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe…

- Pas de panique, ma caille, claironna Neville joyeusement. Pour l'instant, tout se déroule à merveille. Et cette histoire de bal tombe à pic pour te propulser Y.M.C.A. de cette école.

- Je crains le pire…

- Mais non, Ronnie ! Ecoute plutôt. Hannah a entendu Kathy discuter avec Jane durant le cours de métamorphoses au sujet de la robe de Lavande qui, d'après Lucinda, ne lui irait pas du tout.

- Gnéé ?

- Ouais, je sais, avec les filles, c'est toujours très compliqué. Bref, en résumé, Lavande n'a rien à se mettre sur le dos. Et c'est là que tu interviens ! Tu vas te débrouiller pour lui dessiner sa robe de bal. Quelque chose d'audacieux et de sexy. Et, sans vouloir te presser, tu as moins de cinq jours pour réussir.

Ron manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille.

- Et merde, Neville, tu veux vraiment bousiller les meilleurs moments de ma journée en me balançant des trucs tordus pendant que je mange ! Une robe ! Dessiner une robe pour Lavande ! Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle acceptera de porter ma création ?

- Un peu qu'elle dira oui. Tu es devenu le petit chouchou de ces dames au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures, ma caille ! Le beau Ronnie qui cache son homosexualité derrière des manières d'homme de Néanderthal de crainte d'essuyer des rebuffades, le séduisant gardien en sucre de l'équipe des Gryffondors qui décide d'affronter les tabous et se révèle au grand jour, le rouquin qui en pince sérieusement pour l'un de ses camarades de dortoir, un jeune homme sensible, amateur de botanique…

- C'est bien essayé, Neville, mais c'est toujours non…

- Aaaahh ! répliqua Neville en riant, le doigt pointé dans sa direction. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu m'écoutais toujours !

- Ben voyons…

- Donc, pas d'inquiétude, mon canard, dessine une superbe robe de bal pour Lavande et tu verras, elle ne pourra pas te dire non. Elle a un faible pour toi. Raison de plus pour en profiter…

- Ouais… Comme si je n'avais pas suffisamment de boulot en ce moment.

- Regarde le bon côté des choses, Ronnie. Avec toute cette histoire, tu es rentré dans les bonnes grâces d'Hermione alors n'hésite pas à te faire aider pour tes devoirs !

Eh, ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée après tout… Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Ron leva un regard reconnaissant sur Neville qui ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur. Sacré Ronnie, il n'allait certes pas se priver de quémander l'aide d'Hermione maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre eux. Décidément, cette histoire n'avait pas que des côtés tordus !

_**Dimanche – 10 heures et des poussières**_

_Quelque chose d'audacieux et de sexy. _

_Alors, concentrons-nous…_ Lavande était mince, bien roulée selon ses critères roniens, des cheveux longs et fins, un sourire charmant et une cervelle de linotte certes, mais suffisamment armée de courage pour braver les scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid et surtout supporter Seamus au bal de 4ème année.

Assis dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch, Ron se mit à mâchouiller sa plume à dessin pensivement, cherchant à imaginer quelle robe pouvait le mieux convenir au tempérament de Lavande. Elle aimait la divination, les étoiles et les planètes. Un tissu bleu nuit lui irait à merveille. Chatoyant sous les lumières avec de minuscules étoiles en guise de bretelles… Tiens ! Après tout, c'était le Bal d'Halloween ! Les élèves pouvaient aussi se déguiser… Oui, oui, oui… Audacieux et sexy… Lavande accepterait-elle ? Oserait-elle ?

Ron se redressa et se mit à dessiner fébrilement, biffant certains détails, effaçant des traits trop grossiers, ajustant la parure qui ornerait son cou et…

La robe fut terminée en quelques coups de plume et il ne manquait plus que l'approbation de la jeune fille. Nom d'un troll en rut, il en regrettait presque de ne plus pouvoir se pavaner à son bras ! Bien que ses baisers trop gourmands et ses étreintes étouffantes ne lui aient pas laissé des souvenirs impérissables.

Pliant son parchemin, il dévala les marches et courut à travers la pelouse à la recherche de Lavande. De loin, il aperçut Harry et Ginny qui se bécotaient consciencieusement sous le grand chêne et nota dans un coin de sa mémoire de glisser un truc bien gluant sous les draps d'Harry avant qu'il ne se couche.

Ne trouvant Lavande ni dans le parc, ni dans la Grande Salle, il gravit les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour de Guet des Gryffondors -et non de gay pour ceux qui voudraient encore faire de l'humour-, et au détour d'un couloir, percuta violemment… Dumbledore lui-même !

- Oups ! bafouilla Ron en rougissant. Je suis vraiment désolé, M'sieur ! Je ne vous ai pas fait mal ?

- Non, non, mon jeune ami, répondit Dumbledore en se frottant l'épaule distraitement. J'avais une migraine atroce mais maintenant que vous m'avez déboité l'épaule, le mal s'est déplacé et la migraine est presqu'oubliée, n'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Euh…

- Je plaisantais ! souriait maintenant Dumbledore. Et vous, Ronald, vous n'avez rien ?

- Une migraine atroce, avoua Ron en se frottant le front à son tour.

Dumbledore se mit à rire de bon cœur avec cet air bienveillant qui lui attirait bien des cœurs, hormis bien entendu Celui-qui-n'avait-pas-d'humour, Severus Rogue arrivant toujours en deuxième position sur la top-list des Sorciers-qui-n'auront-jamais-d'humour.

Brusquement, Dumbledore remarqua le parchemin que Ron avait lâché sous le choc et d'un _accio_ léger l'attira vers lui pour le saisir d'une main étonnamment alerte pour son grand âge.

- Ceci est à vous, je crois, constata Dumbledore.

Puis, après un rapide coup d'œil sur le dessin, esquissa un O admiratif sous sa barbe argentée.

- Quelle magnifique robe de soirée ! Est-ce une de vos œuvres, Ronald ?

- Grrrummmffff… marmonna Ron qui n'en menait pas large.

- J'ai préféré l'option langue des sirènes plutôt que celle des trolls alors excusez mon ignorance, je ne vous ai pas compris mais je suppose que c'est oui ?

- Oui, M'sieur, se dépêcha de répondre Ron qui virait à l'écarlate, couleur qui jurait décidément toujours avec ses mèches fauves.

- Je vous félicite, c'est très réussi. Mais où couriez-vous donc ainsi ?

- Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, M'sieur…

- Alors laissez-moi vous accompagner. Je vais justement dans cette direction.

Le parchemin toujours dans sa main, Dumbledore passa un bras autour des épaules d'un Ron mi-perplexe mi-inquiet puis commença à l'entrainer lentement vers la salle commune des Gryffondors tout en devisant gaiement.

- Mon jeune ami, j'ai cru comprendre que vous traversiez une période de doutes et de remise en question, est-ce vrai ?

- …

- J'en déduis que oui. Et j'ai su également que, grâce à Merlin, vos amis vous soutenaient dans cette épreuve…

- Humm…

- C'est exactement le fond de ma pensée ! Cette amitié qui règne chez les Gryffondors est votre force. L'amour et la loyauté aussi. La compréhension et la tolérance. Vous êtes un jeune homme très courageux, Ronald. Et il en faut, du courage, pour affronter la vérité et la dévoiler à la face du monde sans honte, ni pudeur. Ne vous sous-estimez jamais et ne craignez ni les sots, ni les vils. Ils ne sont intéressants que pour les sots et les vils.

- Euh…

- Ooooooh, mais quel bavard vous faites, Ronald, regardez l'heure ! Le temps presse, vous parlez, vous parlez et j'ai rendez-vous avec Pompom pour ma migraine déboitée alors que vous avez une robe à donner. Je vous revois au déjeuner.

- Euh, oui, M'sieur.

Dumbledore lui rendit son parchemin et continua sa route vers l'infirmerie, laissant derrière lui un Ron un tantinet dérouté. Secouant la tête comme pour se sortir d'un mauvais rêve, Ron se hâta de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Bingo ! Lavande était en pleine conversation avec ses amies et il n'aurait pas à courir plus longtemps. Courage, mon petit Ronnie, tu connais Lavande, elle a toujours un faible pour toi, alors assure !

- Salut Lavande. Salut les filles.

- Ron-ron !

Eurk ! Il avait toujours détesté ce surnom débile mais à l'heure actuelle, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la fine gueule. Pour en rajouter une couche, les deux amies de Lavande se mirent à glousser en le fixant de leurs grands yeux curieux. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'échapper en courant.

- Dis-moi, Lavande, tu aurais quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

- Bien sûr !

- En privé…

- Oh… Viens, allons nous asseoir sur le canapé.

Une fois installés, Ron se souvint qu'il avait un rôle à tenir, celui d'un jeune homme gay et sensible dont la future consécration en tant que Y.M.C.A. tenait sur un parchemin un peu chiffonné et plié en quatre à la hâte.

- Je t'écoute, Ron, l'encouragea gentiment Lavande en papillonnant des paupières.

- Euh, oui… Enfin…

- Ron, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser de quoi que ce soit, le devança la jeune fille en souriant. J'ai parfaitement compris après cette… révélation que notre relation n'aurait pas pu durer.

- Gnéé… euh, _comment _?

Il devait absolument se souvenir qu'il n'était plus le Gryffondor néanderthalien mais le Gryffondor homosapien-sapien, le gratin de l'évolution. Plus de jurons, plus d'expressions trollesques, du raffinement, de la distinction et… et puis merde ! Euh, non, flûte et re-flûte !

- Et bien, poursuivit Lavande en prenant ses mains entre les siennes à son grand désarroi, lorsque nous sortions ensemble, j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu pensais à quelqu'un d'autre. Que tu n'étais pas vraiment avec moi… hum, quand nous nous embrassions…

- Merd… Je suis désolé…

- Oh, ne le sois pas. Quand tu as rompu, j'ai cru que c'était pour Hermione parce que j'ai toujours pensé que tu en pinçais sérieusement pour elle. J'en ai été déçue et blessée, je peux bien te l'avouer maintenant. Mais je sais qu'il n'en était rien. Tu as rompu parce que tu as compris que les femmes ne t'attiraient pas et continuer cette mascarade devenait une torture pour toi, je m'en rends compte. Tu m'évitais, tu essayais d'échapper à mes baisers, tu as manqué mourir mais tu ne cherchais pas à me voir, tu préférais les visites d'Harry…

- Hum-hum… certes… mais, Harry n'est qu'un ami…

- Oui, oui, je sais qu'Harry n'est pas gay. Ginny ne le permettrait pas de toute façon. Elle serait capable de lui couper les… Enfin, bref, je suis très heureuse pour toi. Et si tu as besoin de mon aide, de parler de tout _ça_ avec quelqu'un, n'hésite pas. Je serais toujours là.

_Hé, hé, ce serait plus simple que prévu finalement_, se dit triomphalement Ron en prenant l'air innocent d'un agneau qui vient de naître.

- Je te remercie, Lavande. Si tu savais combien ton soutien me fait chaud au cœur. Je craignais tellement que tu ne m'en veuilles, que tu ne prennes notre relation comme une mauvaise expérience.

- Oh, Ronnie…

- Mais tu me rassures et je voudrais t'offrir quelque chose en retour pour ta gentillesse et ton amitié, parce que nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un cadeau ? gloussa Lavande en battant des mains. Mais il ne fallait pas ! Je ne pourrais jamais accepter… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais des soucis vestimentaires pour le bal d'Halloween…

- Oui… commença Lavande en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et j'ai mis mes humbles talents à ton service. J'ai imaginé la robe qui te conviendrait pour cette fameuse soirée. Quelque chose _d'audacieux et de sexy_, parce que c'est ainsi que je te vois…

- Ooooooh, Roooon !

Les joues de Lavande s'étaient marbrées de rouge et elle paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie tant le regard de Ron était intense et la couvait d'une lueur ensorceleuse. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et elle se surprit à regretter leurs baisers qu'elle n'avait jamais pu oublier à son corps défendant. Il avait une bouche si sensuelle et un charme fou avec ses yeux d'un bleu inouï. Ressaisis-toi, ma fille, pensa Lavande, Ron est gay. Quel gâchis !

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu veux bien jeter un petit coup d'œil ?

- Mais bien sûr…

Il lui tendit le parchemin, se rapprochant de la jeune fille jusqu'à coller sa cuisse près de la sienne. Il avait bien perçu son trouble et comptait bien en profiter un peu… Enfin, autant qu'il le faudrait pour qu'elle accepte… Tiens, c'était peut-être cela, son côté serpentard…

- Par Merlin, Ron, c'est… c'est… Oohhhhh !

- Mais encore ?

- C'est très SE-XY ! Oh, je n'oserai jamais…

- Je le savais, murmura Ron en prenant une mine dépitée. Mais je ne te voyais pas autrement que parée de voiles et d'étoiles… Je comprends que tu refuses…

- Mais qui te dit que je refuse ! C'est oui ! Les filles vont en baver de jalousie et les garçons, rhooo…

- Les garçons ne vont jamais s'en remettre, Lavande !

- Je vais immédiatement envoyer ce parchemin par hibou au magasin Gaichiffon pour qu'une couturière me confectionne la _robe _et… merci Ron ! ajouta Lavande en déposant un baiser léger sur la joue.

- Merci à toi, répondit simplement Ron en la regardant se lever et s'enfuir dans un tournoiement de jupe.

Et voilà ! La phase deux était bien engagée ! Ronnie, t'es un champion ! Maintenant, phase deux-bis, convaincre Hermione d'aller au bal avec lui, parce qu'il pouvait bien être gay, il était hors de question de laisser un autre prendre sa place.

_**Dimanche – Toujours 10 heures et des poussières parce que pendant ce temps-là…**_

- Si vous voulez mon avis, l'homosexualité de Ron, c'est des conneries !

- Ginny…

- Mais enfin, Hermione, tu ne vas pas croire ce ramassis d'inepties ! Bon sang, Ron est mon frère et je le connais depuis toujours ! Il est aussi gay que Rogue est folle ! D'ailleurs, Harry a bien senti que c'était du n'importe quoi cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hum, hum…

Hermione soupira profondément tout en posant son menton sur ses genoux relevés. Incapable de se concentrer sur ses devoirs, elle était venue rejoindre Ginny et Harry sous le grand chêne.

Elle n'avait pas vu Ron de la matinée et Harry lui avait assuré que la dernière fois qu'il avait aperçu des mèches flamboyantes, c'était sous une pyramide de draps et d'oreiller. Quand il avait tenté de l'en extraire, il avait reçu un caleçon en guise de représailles et avait préféré battre en retraite. Ron avait le réveil méchant et le propriétaire du caleçon restait un mystère.

- Enfin, reprit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de toute cette histoire si elle n'est pas fondée…

- C'est ce que nous devons prouver, répliqua Ginny avec énergie. J'ai l'impression que Neville n'est pas étranger à tout ce bazar alors je propose qu'on le choppe et qu'on le torture à petit feu jusqu'à ce qu'il…

- GINNY !

- D'accord, Herm', on évite la torture mais quand même, ce serait une méthode rapide et efficace.

- Non, je ne suis pas d'accord, coupa Harry.

- Et si on lui chatouille simplement la plante des pieds avec une plume ? insista doucement Ginny en glissant une main dans la chevelure ébouriffée de son petit ami.

- Glups ! bafouilla Harry qui sentait les verres de ses lunettes se fendiller sous la caresse des doigts de Ginny dans ses mèches indisciplinées.

Le sourire de Ginny était vraiment irrésistible et Harry avait le cœur en guimauve. Mou et sucré, bientôt dégoulinant. A ses côtés, Hermione plissa le nez, dégoutée.

- Harry ! Eh, HARRY !

- Euh, ouais, ouais… enfin, non, Ginny ! Neville est notre ami et c'est très, très mal d'imaginer ce genre de choses.

- Pfft, t'es pas drôle… Bon, si on ne peut pas cuisiner Neville, je pense qu'une conversation sérieuse avec Ron s'impose.

- Non ! trancha Hermione. On laisse Ron tranquille.

Et cette fois, elle ne plaisantait pas. Même si toute cette histoire l'intriguait et la perturbait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux confidences de Ron, à leur amitié, à son regard lorsqu'il craignait qu'elle ne s'éloigne de lui, à sa main dans la sienne, chaude, un peu tremblante mais confiante. Cette homosexualité était très suspecte et elle n'était pas dupe. Elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien. Mais sans la preuve concrète qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'une mauvaise blague, elle préférait croire Ron et resterait comme promis fidèle à son amitié. Après tout, la sexualité de Ron ne concernait que lui ! Même si elle avait quand même espéré qu'après sa rupture avec Lavande… Hermione secoua la tête, chassant ses idées noires.

- On laisse Ron tranquille, répéta Hermione farouchement.

- D'accord, convint Harry en jetant un bref coup d'œil sur Ginny qui fit la moue. Mais rien ne nous empêche de trouver la faille…

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Ron est gay alors nous allons l'aider à assumer cette soudaine et inattendue homosexualité pour qu'il se sente comme un poisson dans l'eau !

- Ou comme un phoque sur sa banquise, glissa Ginny ironique.

- Si tu préfères, dit Harry tout en s'efforçant de ne pas rire face au regard noir d'Hermione. On entre dans la danse avec lui et on verra bien où tout cela nous mènera ! Qu'en dites-vous les filles ?

- On fait comme tu dis, Charlie (1) ! répondirent les filles en chœur.

Le sort en était jeté. Ron prétendait être gay ? Et bien pourquoi pas !

_**Dimanche – 11 heures moins quelque chose…**_

Exit Lavande, il fallait maintenant trouver Hermione. Facile ! Direction bibliothèque, repérage de la table la plus surchargée de livres et de parchemins, identification des cheveux bruns qui dépassaient des bouquins empilés et touché coulé, la cible était atteinte.

- Salut Hermione !

- Oh, Ron… Tu vas bien ?

- Oui et toi ?

Elle paraissait bien fatiguée, son Hermione. Ses traits étaient tirés comme si elle avait peu dormi, et son sourire manquait de conviction. Mais la lueur dans ses yeux bruns était chaleureuse quand elle le regarda s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Bien… Que fais-tu ici, Ron ?

- Je te cherchais !

- Tu as de la chance, je viens à peine d'arriver. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_Me dire que tu es folle de moi et toute cette histoire prendra fin dans la seconde… Sauf qu'à cette seconde, c'est moi la folle de l'histoire. Eh, merde !  
_

Ron prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, il ne risquait plus grand' chose, il s'était déjà bien grillé en prétendant être gay.

- J'ai… enfin… tu sais qu'il y a le bal d'Halloween en fin de semaine prochaine.

- Oui.

- Tu as un cavalier, Hermione ?

- Non, Ron, je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à cela… répondit-elle étonnée, ses joues s'empourprant délicatement.

- Hermione, je sais que cela va te paraitre complètement idiot, mais après toute cette histoire me concernant… et bien, j'avais espéré que tu accepterais de m'accompagner au bal…

Hermione eut un tel hoquet de surprise que Madame Pince leur jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux. Ron se saisit d'un livre qu'il ouvrit au hasard et fit semblant de lire sans se rendre compte une seconde qu'il le tenait à l'envers.

- Je suis désolé, chuchota Ron quelques secondes plus tard. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer avec tout ça.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? s'enquit Hermione sur le même ton.

- Parce que tu es mon amie, Hermione…

- Oh…

- Mais je comprendrais si tu refuses. Paraitre à mon bras pourrait déclencher des rumeurs tordues et je ne voudrais pas que tu en souffres. C'est égoïste de ma part de te demander un tel sacrifice alors que tu as déjà essuyé suffisamment de remarques désobligeantes quand tu as commencé à défendre les droits des elfes de maison. Je n'étais pas moi-même très tendre avec toi quant à ton engagement aussi c'est un juste retour des choses que je connaisse une situation pareille.

- Voyons Ron…

Hermione considéra longuement le jeune Gryffondor, repensant à tout ce que Ginny et Harry avaient dit, ce qu'ils soupçonnaient et une petite idée commença à germer dans son esprit. C'était vraiment vicieux mais au moins, en aurait-elle le cœur net !

- Ron, j'ai une idée ! Nous irons au bal tous les deux !

- Vraiment ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui et pour faire taire toutes les rumeurs, je me déguiserai en homme et nous arriverons en couple !

- QUOI !

- CHUTTTTT ! siffla Madame Pince en les fusillant du regard.

- Quoi ! répéta Ron qui avait pâli dangereusement.

- Nous allons renverser définitivement tous les tabous de cette bonne vieille école ! Nous serons LE couple gay de la soirée qui promet d'être mémorable, tu verras ! D'ailleurs, le thème risque d'aller parfaitement avec mon idée…

- Le thème ? Quel thème ?

- Oh, tu n'es pas au courant ? Je viens de lire ça sur le tableau d'affichage avant de monter à la bibliothèque. Dumbledore a suggéré que le thème de ce bal soit la QueenAttitude ! On va bien s'amuser, non ?

Sur ce coup-là, Ron en doutait mais il se contenta de sourire sans trop de conviction. La journée promettait d'être très, très longue…

_**Dimanche – Trois quarts d'heure après le déjeuner de midi…**_

- Hermione veut que vous alliez au bal d'Halloween déguisés en couple de gays ? Par Merlin, cette fille est géniale !

- Je me disais bien que cette idée te plairait.

Neville exultait tant la situation le rendait fou de joie. Si Hermione jouait le jeu, tout serait tellement plus amusant. De son côté, assis sur un muret en pierre, les jambes croisées devant lui et le dos appuyé contre une colonne, Ron essayait de se persuader tant bien que mal que tout irait bien. Ses amis avaient accepté son homosexualité. Lavande avait accepté sa robe. Hermione avait accepté d'être sa cavalière, enfin _son cavalier_. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Poudlard et Ron le sentait dans ses tripes.

- Tu sais, Neville, je me demande quand même si ce n'est pas un test, cette histoire de déguisement…

- Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Je pense qu'Harry n'est pas dupe. Une intuition, si tu préfères. Ce saligaud me regarde bizarrement depuis quelques temps…

- Harry aurait deviné, murmura Neville pensivement. Ce serait bien possible après tout...

- Harry est un sacré malin. N'oublie pas ta théorie qui dit que nous avons en chacun de nous une part de chaque maison et blablabla ! Harry aurait fait un foutu Serpentard !

- Quelle idée ridicule ! trancha une voix traînante qui fit bondir Ron de son mur.

Drago Malefoy venait de surgir de derrière une colonne, un sourire narquois sur son visage aux traits altiers. Cette satanée fouine avait changé durant cet été. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement foncé et tombaient en mèches souples sur son front. Dixit la coupe gominée des années « Grease » ! Et c'était tant pis pour les actions « Parce-que-je-le-vaux-bien » de Boréal. Alors que Ron dégageait une séduction virile, une impression de force tranquille, Drago était d'une beauté glacée, presqu'inaccessible. Neville lui trouva un air de prédateur qui le fit frissonner. Mais était-ce simplement en raison de son regard froid et tranchant ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Drago Malefoy était réputé dans l'école pour aimer les filles… et les garçons. Et il détenait un palmarès impressionnant près des unes… et des autres.

- Malefoy, grogna Ron, je suis en pleine digestion ! Casse-toi de là sinon je vais vomir…

- Alors les folles, on se met en cage tous seuls ? railla Malefoy balayant de son bras la coursive ceinturée de colonnes de pierre où ils se trouvaient.

- Que c'était hilarant, la fouine ! répliqua calmement Ron sur un ton ennuyé. Attends, je vais me tordre de rire dans quelques secondes…

- Je suis venu te féliciter, Weasel, reprit Malefoy. Tu es devenu la célébrité numéro 1 en quelques heures avec ce coming-out inattendu ! Je serais curieux de savoir ce que Potter et toi partagez en dehors de cette amitié écœurante de mièvrerie…

- De jolis petits culs, murmura distraitement Neville. Et je suis bien placé pour le savoir…

- Neville, gronda Ron en soupirant, Harry ne va pas apprécier que tu le mates sous la douche.

- C'est lui qui se balade tout nu devant moi, protesta Neville comme si Malefoy n'existait plus.

- Pour prendre une douche, c'est beaucoup plus simple, remarqua légèrement Ron en se levant, faisant comme si Malefoy était devenu transparent.

- Revenons aux choses sérieuses, Weasley. Je me demande comment tes amis vont réagir lorsqu'ils apprendront que ton homosexualité n'est que pure invention.

Ron se tourna lentement vers Malefoy, la mâchoire crispée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te permet de dire ça ?

- Tu n'es pas plus gay que ton p'tit pote Potter. Si tu l'étais, tu aurais déjà remarqué les tentatives de drague de Valens ou de McCormick. Si tu l'étais, tu ne fusillerais pas du regard tous les mecs qui reluquent ta sang-de-bourbe. Si tu l'étais, tu sortirais avec moi si je te le demandais…

- QUOI ! Plutôt crever, Malefoy !

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Tu n'es pas gay…

- Parce que je refuse de sortir avec toi ? Même sous _imperium_, je ne pourrais pas sortir avec toi tellement tu me fais gerber!

Malefoy se mit à rire et Neville ne put s'empêcher de le trouver immoralement beau.

- Pourtant, bien des filles et des garçons se damneraient pour sortir avec moi. Réfléchis bien, ma belette ! Embrasser Londubat, c'est bien, mais ce n'est pas crédible !

- Je suis un tantinet vexé, là ! émit Neville doucement.

- Pas crédible ? rétorqua Ron furieux. Neville est un mec ! Je ne ferais pas ça si je n'aimais pas ça ! Je ne suis pas maso !

- Sois réaliste, tu ne convaincras personne en te contentant de rouler des gamelles à ce type !

- Ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'insurgea faiblement Neville sous le feu nourri de Ron et de Drago. C'est franchement désagréable !

- Weasley, la Reine de Poudlard ! Mon cul, oui !

- Oui, en effet, susurra Neville en examinant d'un œil appréciateur les fesses de Malefoy, toi aussi tu me parais béni des Dieux en ce qui concerne cette partie anatomique de ton corps. Mais il faudrait quand même que je puisse…

- NEVILLE !

- LONDUBAT !

Neville leva les mains en signe d'excuse, mima la fermeture de sa bouche par une glissière imaginaire qu'il ferma à clé et jeta cette dernière par-dessus l'épaule. Ceci fait, Ron pointa un doigt menaçant en direction de Drago.

- Toi, tu penses et tu crois ce que tu veux, je m'en moque !

- Allez, ma belette. Il parait que tes baisers sont divins ! Et tu ne seras pas déçu par les miens, je peux te l'assurer. Si tu es gay, tu seras comblé. Dans le cas contraire… tu risques de le devenir !

- C'est hors de question !

- Nous verrons bien ! Rendez-vous samedi soir au bal d'Halloween !

D'un clin d'œil et d'un salut de la main, il se retira de son pas nonchalant et laissa les deux amis.

- MERDE ! vociféra Ron en serrant les poings. Je vais lui exploser sa sale petite gueule de blondin !

- …

- Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Hum-hum !

- Je comprends rien, Neville ! soupira Ron exaspéré.

- J'ai jeté la clé, marmonna Neville la bouche pincée. Peux plus parler…

- Par Merlin, gémit Ron en secouant la tête, j'ai vraiment dû faire beaucoup de mal dans mes vies antérieures à quelqu'un pour mériter cela…

Face au désarroi de Ron, Neville toussota et reprit son sérieux. L'heure n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, il soutint son regard tout en lui souriant d'un air confiant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron. Malefoy, j'en fais mon affaire…

Pour la première fois, l'expression espiègle qui passa sur son visage leva tous les doutes de Ron. Avec Neville, tout devenait décidément… _très gay_ !

(1) Alors, on n'a pas reconnu Charlie et ses drôles de dames ?

* * *

_Bon, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? Me virer du site ? Oh, la, la, vous êtes sans pitié avec moi... _


	6. Dancing Queen

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH !**

Hé, hé, hé, z'avez eu peur, hein ! Je sais, c'est un peu tôt, Halloween est dans une dizaine de jours (ouais, un peu plus mais on va pas chipoter...) mais j'ai voulu être une gentille et vous laisser déguster ceci tranquillement, en attendant patiemment les bonbons et autres gourmandises (qui se mangent bien sûr, eh, oh, pas de trucs salaces, s'il vous plait !).

Bref, on continue la valse du grand-n'importe-quoi, on met les Gryffondors, les Serpentards, les professeurs dans le Choixpeau, on agite le tout et ça donne : LE BAL D'HALLOWEEN ! Musique Maestro !

**Disclaimer :** Je suis déguisée en JKR alors je peux m'amuser un peu avec ses personnages. Après, je retire le déguisement et je lui rends tout. Promis.

**Remerciements :** A ma bêta-reader qui s'est démenée pour me rendre ma copie dans les temps, corrigée en bonne et due forme, avec les fous rires, les commentaires, les couleurs jaune, rose, bleue (on se comprend, c'est un code top-secret entre elle et moi) et un gros encouragement pour la suite. J'ai nommé... tadaaaam : Zazaone, the best ! Bisous ma Zaza !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Dancing Queen**

_Le bal d'Halloween ouvre ses portes !_

_Bienvenue à toutes et à tous !_

_Un ami, c'est quelqu'un qui sait tout de toi, et qui t'aime quand même. (1)_

Cette année, Hagrid et le Professeur Flitwick avaient rivalisé d'ingéniosité et d'originalité dans le choix des décorations. Certes, chauve-souris et citrouilles traditionnelles flottaient dans les airs avec des cris stridents et des sourires édentés effrayants, mais il y avait aussi d'étranges bougies odorantes qui projetaient de douces lumières sur les danseurs tandis que des écharpes de brume fantomatique se glissaient sur les épaules pour s'évanouir dès qu'on tentait de les saisir au vol.

Un buffet présentait des bierraubeurres et autres boissons non alcoolisées aux couleurs très inquiétantes ainsi que des petits fours et des mets variés bien appétissants. Les tables avaient été poussées au fond de la Grande Salle pour libérer une piste de danse et un orchestre de sorcières et de momies jouait un air de _slide (2) _sur les ordres du Professeur McGonagall.

- Non, non, non, ce n'était pas un ordre, juste une requête, assurait Minerva tout en battant la mesure du pied. Et les musiciens ont été enchantés de la satisfaire…

- Ils ne me paraissent guère enthousiastes et semblent plutôt traumatisés, remarqua Severus. J'espère qu'Hagrid n'aura pas la bonne idée de proposer une lambada après celle-ci…

- Oh, Severus !

Les élèves affluaient par petit groupe ou par couple, entrant timidement dans la Grande Salle sous les regards de ceux qui étaient déjà arrivés et attendaient le long des murs, surveillant la piste de danse d'un air intéressé mais n'osant se lancer les premiers.

Les déguisements étaient plutôt réussis : des loups-garous, des fantômes, des squelettes et des morts-vivants en majorité. Une dizaine de détraqueurs bien imités qui firent hurler de terreur le Professeur Trelawney, quelques vampires dont les cheveux noirs graisseux et les longs nez crochus arrachèrent des tics nerveux au Professeur Rogue qui s'empressa de retenir les noms pour usage ultérieur et enfin deux ou trois Dumbledore à la barbe plus blanche que blanche.

Tiens, quelques élèves avaient osé la QueenAttitude en s'habillant en Drag Queen. De grandes robes chatoyantes, des bottes bizarres avec des talons gigantesques, du maquillage à outrance mais sans vulgarité excessive. Dans ce cas le Professeur Rogue se serait fait un plaisir de lancer des sorts _evanesco_ sur les coupables, histoire de les envoyer méditer quelques semaines dans les geôles de Poudlard.

- La QueenAttitude ! maugréa Severus en tirant sur sa robe pour en lisser les plis. Je me demande bien ce qui a pu traverser l'esprit d'Albus pour inventer un thème pareil…

- Le directeur a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de soutenir les tendances de certains élèves, expliqua joyeusement le Professeur Flitwick qui s'était déguisé pour l'occasion en Indien des Village People.

C'était d'ailleurs assez déconcertant de voir ce petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes arborer fièrement des plumes de chef indien, des peintures de guerre et un costume à franges d'un violet aubergine. De temps en temps, il s'enhardissait même à pousser des hurlements de comanche qui tapaient sur le système solaire du Professeur Trelawney.

- Et vous, Severus, s'enquit le Professeur Bibine avec curiosité, en qui êtes vous déguisé ?

- En moi-même ! répondit Severus avec morgue.

- Et c'est très réussi, glissa innocemment le Professeur Chourave. Regardez, les élèves sont terrorisés rien qu'en vous voyant. Ooooooh, mais suis-je bête ! Les élèves sont _tout le temps _terrorisés par leur Professeur de potions ! Hu, hu, hu…

- Pomona ! gronda Minerva dont le sourire démentait le reproche sous-entendu.

- Ricanez, ricanez ! ricana aussi Severus. Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à revêtir des parures grotesques pour le seul plaisir de ces moules à gaufre.

- Severus !

- C'est toujours agréable de faire la fête avec vous, Severus…, soupira le Professeur Chourave. Vous allez le don de mettre une sacrée ambiance ! C'est vraiment… mortel !

- Au fait, coupa le Professeur Trelawney pour désamorcer la bombe qui n'allait pas manquer d'exploser, où est Albus ?

- Ouuuuhhhh, regardez ! s'exclama joyeusement le Professeur Flitwick. Albus est enfin là ! Vous allez me dire ce que vous pensez du costume que je lui ai confectionné !

Tous les professeurs suivirent son regard et ce fut un concert de…

- Par Merlin ! souffla Minerva.

- Par la galaxie d'Andromède ! gémit Sibylle.

- Par Belzébuth ! gronda Severus.

- Boudiou ! s'exclama Hagrid.

… pendant que l'orchestre entamait vigoureusement une célèbre chanson :

_Macho, macho man_

_I gotta be a macho man_

_(I gotta be a)_

_Macho macho man_

_I gotta be a macho (3)_

- Alors ? trépignait le Professeur Flitwick. Comment le trouvez-vous ?

- A tomber par terre ! lâcha Sybille les lunettes de travers.

Ce qu'elle fit allègrement dans un BOUM retentissant.

- Sybille ? Sybille ! Voyons, Sybille, reprenez-vous ! Vous m'entendez !

- Laissez-la où elle est, conseilla simplement Severus, elle ne tombera pas plus bas. Après tout, c'est Halloween, nous avons notre décès officiel pour cette nuit des morts-vivants ! Je pourrais juste terminer ce qui a été commencé et lancer un tout petit _avada ked_…

- Oh, Severus, s'insurgea Pomona en lui dardant un regard noir.

- Par Merlin, Severus ! s'écria le Professeur Flitwick. Vous me paraissez d'une humeur bien lutine, ce soir !

- Je suis... extatique ! répliqua Severus sur un ton impassible les yeux toujours fixés sur Albus qui traversait la salle sous les yeux exorbités des élèves.

Le costume de Dumbledore était indescriptible aussi nous abstiendrons-nous d'en parler… Oui, bon, pour éviter un lynchage de votre dévouée auteure, le costume de Dumbledore était donc… incroyablement _stupéfixant_.

Il avait revêtu une très belle robe de sorcier, remarquablement coupée, qui drapait sa haute taille et bruissait doucement à chacun de ses pas, telle l'eau douce qui s'écoule d'une cascade… mais la couleur en était rose. Irrémédiablement rose. D'un très joli rose, d'ailleurs, qui rappelait la barbe-à-papa. En parlant de barbe, la sienne si blanche, si soyeuse, était piquetée de petites fleurs roses. Et pour couronner le tout, son chapeau pointu, également rose, était agrémenté de petites étoiles argentées.

- Alors ? sautillait le Professeur Flitwick. Quand pensez-vous ? Quand pensez-vous ?

- Ce rose..., murmura Minerva d'une voix hésitante. Très jolie couleur, vraiment !

- Qui va à ravir avec son teint, rajouta gentiment Pomona. Qu'en dites-vous, Severus ?

- Vous voulez vraiment que je gâche définitivement la soirée ?

- Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement ! susurra Sybille d'une voix mielleuse. Ce n'est pourtant pas Noël ce soir, il n'y aura pas de miracle…

- Tiens, revenue à la vie, Professeur Trelawney ? rétorqua froidement Severus. Quel dommage…

- Chut ! coupa le Professeur Vector qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent. Albus arrive.

D'un pas alerte, Dumbledore avait traversé la salle et rejoignait ses collègues, souriant d'un air bienveillant. Une lueur joyeuse dansait dans son regard et il serra les mains tendues puis s'arrêta devant Severus, haussant un sourcil en accent circonflexe.

- Severus ? C'est bien vous ? Je ne vous avais pas reconnu sous ce déguisement !

- Hu, hu, hu... fit le professeur Chourave discrètement.

- Grrrummmffff ! grumfa Hagrid derrière sa barbe touffu.

- Wahahhaaaaa ! explosa le professeur Trelawney.

- Albus ! protesta faiblement Minerva, c'est très enfantin, vraiment ! Sybille, voyons, cessez de vous tordre de rire, ce n'est pas très distingué !

- Gaussez-vous, gaussez-vous ! se gaussa Severus. Les moqueries glissent sur moi comme neige au soleil !

- Avec c'te chevelure, y'a pas de doute, faut qu'ça glisse ! remarqua Hagrid avec une admiration non feinte. Si vous pouviez m'donner le nom d'votre gel, j'arriverai p't-être à me coiffer !

- HAGRID !

- Je vais me chercher à boire, coupa Severus plus blanc que la barbe d'Albus. Sinon, je vais commettre un meurtre que je ne regretterai pas ! De toute façon, je ne regrette jamais rien !

Il s'éloigna à grandes enjambées sous les regards amusés, désespérés et moqueurs de ses collègues.

- Ben, s'enquit Hagrid en ouvrant les bras, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qu'il fallait pas ?

- Rien, mon ami, répondit Albus. Allez, amusons-nous, cette soirée est spéciale, n'est-ce pas ? Minerva, une petite lambada, ça vous tente ?

- Ooooooh, Albus !

**OoOoO**

Pendant que la fête commençait à battre son plein, Ron était toujours dans le dortoir des garçons, Tour des Gryffondors, troisième lit à gauche en entrant.

Nerveux et pâle comme un linge, il n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur le col de son costume. Il aurait bien voulu se sentir à l'aise mais ce n'était vraiment pas facile avec Harry qui le regardait, puis partait d'un éclat de rire tonitruant tout en répétant d'une voix étouffée.

- Je te promets, je ne me moque pas de toi… C'est juste… c'est juste nerveux ! Wahahhaaaaa !

Si le survivant n'avait pas la survie du monde sorcier sur ses épaules, Ron l'aurait volontiers avada kedavriser sans remords. Bon sang, un ami ne rirait pas ainsi. Il lui dirait que ce costume était… tout simplement extravagant.

- Ron ? s'enquit une voix derrière la porte du dortoir. Tu es prêt ?

- Dans deux petites minutes, Hermione ! répondit Ron.

- Mais c'est ce que tu m'as déjà dit il y a dix minutes !

- Vraiment ? Quelle mémoire d'éléphant, tu as, Herm' ! Je ne m'étonne plus que tu sois la sorcière la plus blablabla…

- Allez, dépêche-toi ! Le bal a déjà commencé !

- Il arrive, Hermione ! se mit à crier Harry entre deux fous rires. Il finit juste de se _pomponner _!

- Harry ! s'insurgea Hermione derrière la porte. Tu devrais avoir honte !

- J'ai honte ! s'esclaffa Harry en se roulant sur son lit. J'ai vraiment honte ! Wahahhaaaaa ! Oh, comme j'ai honte !

- Bon, ben, ça va… grogna Ron en se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir.

- Maintenant, ça suffit ! dit Hermione. J'entre ! Tu as entendu ? J'entre, voilà, je suis entrée ! Je suis… là…

Hermione s'arrêta sur le seuil, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, pour une fois incapable d'émettre la moindre remarque. Ron se racla la gorge, bomba le torse et lui sourit, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre une colonne de son lit.

- Alors ? demanda Ron d'une voix qu'il espérait sereine. Comment me trouves-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bafouilla Hermione.

- Tiens, c'est une première, ça ! remarqua Harry en s'essuyant les yeux. A marquer dans les annales de Poudlard. Bon, les enfants, je vous laisse, Ginny doit m'attendre…

- Prends ton temps, dit Hermione distraitement le regard toujours fixé sur Ron, elle finit de se préparer avec l'aide de Dean, une histoire de bretelle de sa robe qui tombe si j'ai bien compris…

- QUOI ! Nom d'un troll velu, s'il s'avise de mettre ses sales paluches sur elle…

Et ni une, ni deux, Harry avait bondi hors du dortoir et dévalait les escaliers comme si Severus Rogue était à ses trousses.

- Non ? se mit à pouffer Ron. Ginny fricote avec Dean ?

- C'est une blague mais ça lui apprendra à se moquer de toi… Tu es, waouh !

- Hermione, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner !

De la salle commune leur parvinrent quelques boums sonores et deux flashs éblouissants puis des cris, des rires et un grand silence. Hermione haussa les épaules puis s'avança vers Ron, lui offrant son bras.

- Et si nous faisions notre entrée maintenant ?

- Hermione, je ne t'ai pas encore dit que tu étais magnifique ce soir ?

- Nous sommes magnifiques, Ron. Et ce soir, nous allons casser la baraque !

Et ils cassèrent la baraque.

Car à la seconde où ils firent leur entrée dans la Grande Salle, le projecteur qui balayait la piste de danse s'arrêta précisément sur eux et tout Poudlard découvrit le nouvel Y.M.C.A., l'icône gay la plus pittoresque et séduisante que l'école ait vue grandir entre ses murs.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur la salle…

- Que Merlin le patafiole ! souffla Severus.

- Que le grand cric me croque ! lâcha Albus joyeusement.

- Que c'est seyant ! remarqua Sybille.

- « God save our gracious Queen » ! chantonna Minerva en se mettant machinalement au garde à vous.

- Qui a invité l'Prince Harry à notre soirée ? s'étonna Hagrid impressionné.

Les professeurs se tournèrent d'un bloc vers Hagrid pour le regarder avec des mines mi effarées, mi incrédules.

- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit qu'il fallait pas ?

- Rien, Hagrid, répondit Severus d'une voix neutre. Mais vous vous trompez, ce n'est pas le Prince Harry mais le Prince William…

- SEVERUS ! gronda Minerva outrée.

Pendant que les professeurs recommençaient à se chamailler, l'étrange couple était au centre de toutes les attentions.

Très droit, marchant d'un pas tranquille de conquérant, Ron s'avançait vers la piste de danse la tête haute, une expression hautaine et décidée sur le visage, comme s'il défiait quiconque de se mettre en travers de sa route vers la gloire et la postérité. Mais ce n'était pas tant cette assurance et cette désinvolture qui déroutaient les jeunes sorciers que son extraordinaire déguisement.

Sa haute silhouette était drapée dans un drapeau aux couleurs de l'Angleterre qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds et traînait derrière lui dans son sillage. Sur ses mèches flamboyantes, était posée une couronne ornée de pierres précieuses brillant de mille feux sous le projecteur.

A ses côtés, l'escortait un jeune homme habillé d'un tailleur deux-pièces sombre, d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate noire très sobre qui n'était autre qu'Hermione. Elle affrontait les regards avec la même prestance que Ron, sa main posée sur le poing fermé que Ron levait à mi-hauteur à la manière des rois d'antan lorsqu'ils flânaient dans les couloirs de leur palais.

Pour l'occasion, elle était parvenue au prix de sorts multiples à discipliner ses mèches folles et les contenir dans un chignon très serré. Pour que nul n'ait le moindre doute, elle avait même poussé la plaisanterie jusqu'à se dessiner une jolie moustache à la Charlie Chaplin qui lui donnait un air androgyne troublant et charmant.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le centre de la piste, Ron s'arrêta puis écarta enfin les bras pour saluer les élèves éberlués et dévoiler son étonnant costume d'Halloween. Il avait revêtu un pantalon blanc moulant suggestivement le haut de son anatomie, pourvu de deux lignes rouges sur les côtés qui tranchaient sur le tissu immaculé, un débardeur également blanc qui soulignait une musculature nerveuse, une courte veste rouge dont les brandebourgs dorés étaient défaits et laissaient les pans largement ouverts et enfin des baskets rouges (4).

D'une voix grave, il déclara simplement :

- Le Roi est mort, vive la Reine !

Et la salle éclata sous les applaudissements et les sifflements enthousiastes. Il fallait oser, il avait osé et c'était plutôt réussi.

L'orchestre se remit à jouer et la piste se retrouva immédiatement envahie.

_You can dance, you can jive_

_Having the time of your life_

_See that girl, watch that scene_

_Dig in the Dancing Queen (5)_

Ron put enfin soupirer d'aise et se laisser aller à danser. La fête pouvait vraiment commencer, sauf que…

- Bravo, ma belette, comme entrée en scène, tu as été fracassant !

- Et merde, Malefoy, tu veux vraiment gâcher mon heure de gloire…

Ron se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Drago Malefoy, déguisé en Drago Malefoy ce qui était peu dire. A croire que les Serpentards manquaient d'imagination comme leur cher Directeur, à moins que ce ne fût contagieux, bigre !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, la fouine ? T'as perdu ta cavalière ? Oh, j'oubliais ! Ta cavalière ressemble à un bouledogue donc, tu as perdu sa laisse au milieu de cette foule !

- Très drôle, Weasley ! Je suis venu réclamer mon dû, tu te rappelles?

- Fiche le camp, Malefoy, gronda Hermione.

- Granger, par Merlin, je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! C'est vrai que sans cette serpillière que tu as en permanence sur la tête, tu ne ressembles plus à la miss-j'ai-avalé-une-encyclopédie ! Sympathique, cette petite chose que tu as sous le nez !

- Je me doutais bien que tu remarquerais ce seul signe de virilité que tu possèdes, Malefoy…

- Espèce de petite…

- Eh, pas de ça, Malefoy ! coupa Ron menaçant. Maintenant, tu me dis ce que tu veux et tu dégages.

Drago esquissa un sourire de carnassier et se rapprocha imperceptiblement de Ron.

- Petite belette insolente, je veux mon baiser ce soir et si je ne l'ai pas, je me chargerai de détruire tout ce pour quoi tu te donnes un mal de veracrasse depuis deux mois !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, répliqua Ron d'une voix blanche.

- Ne me fais pas l'affront de ne pas me comprendre. Rendez-vous à minuit, ma belette. Ici pour clôturer cette magnifique et inoubliable soirée.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de se répondre, Malefoy tourna le dos et disparut dans la foule.

- Que voulait-il, Ron ?

- Rien, Hermione. Rien du tout…

_Merde !_

**OoOoO**

- Eh bien, remarqua le professeur Chourave joyeusement, nous avons eu notre lot de déguisements originaux ce soir ! Severus avec son costume de mort-vivant…

- Très, très drôle, grinça l'intéressé entre ses dents.

- Oups ! Désolée Severus, j'oubliais que vous n'étiez pas déguisé… Voyons, Albus et son costume de… euh…

- Barbie, souffla Severus d'un air mauvais.

- Oh, Severus ! le gourmanda gentiment Flitwick en faisant des moulinets avec son tomawak d'iroquois. Ce n'est pas parce que votre costume ne remporte pas la palme de l'originalité qu'il faut se moquer de ceux de vos camarades.

- Hu, hu, hu… huhuta Hagrid.

- Bref, coupa le professeur Chourave, après Albus, cette superbe entrée du jeune Weasley. Il a une allure, vraiment, je me demande où est passé le garçon maladroit et peu confiant qui est arrivé chez nous quelques six ans plus tôt. C'est stupéf…

Mais le professeur Chourave ne put jamais terminer sa phrase. Une nouvelle apparition venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle et ce fut un concerto de…

- Nomdoudiou ! nomdoudioua Hagrid.

- Par Hermès et ses sandales ailées ! souffla le professeur Bibine.

- Par la Pythie et ses oracles ! murmura le professeur Trelawney.

- Par Morgane et ses enchanteurs ! s'exclama le professeur Flitwick.

- Par Priape et son phallus ! grommela Severus les yeux écarquillés.

… et de « Ooooooh ! » admiratifs.

Lavande Brown s'était arrêtée sur le seuil de la porte pour marquer son arrivée, puis s'avança d'un pas langoureux vers le centre de la piste de danse. Tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage et même l'orchestre avait cessé sa sarabande pour ne pas perdre une miette de la vision enchanteresse qu'elle offrait. Parce qu'elle était réellement divine, ange éthéré dans sa parure scintillante.

Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison moulante couleur chair qui épousait sa silhouette harmonieuse et les courbes de son corps sculptural et ne laissait rien à l'imagination. Stratégiquement, des lunes, des planètes et des soleils étaient disposés sur ses seins, son bas-ventre et ses fesses. Lorsqu'elle marchait, le tissu vaporeux bleuté qu'elle avait drapé autour de ses épaules comme une toge romaine, flottait derrière elle donnant l'impression d'observer une nébuleuse lointaine dans un ciel dégagé constellé d'étoiles. Dans ses cheveux élégamment relevés sur sa nuque, scintillaient des étoiles filantes ne cessant de glisser entre ses mèches châtain clair pour réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard.

- Qui est-ce ? marmonna Ginny avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

- Ma future femme… murmura Seamus à ses côtés.

- Non, la mienne, rétorqua Dean en souriant bêtement lorsque Lavande croisa son regard.

- Vous n'avez aucune chance, répliqua Harry en se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la charmante jeune fille.

- Toi non plus, Harry chéri ! coupa Ginny sur un ton dangereusement doux.

- Tu crois ? s'étonna Harry. Puis, se reprenant : Mais enfin, Ginny, que vas-tu penser là ! Elle ne m'intéresse pas du tout ! Tu plaisantes ! Tu es bien plus jolie qu'elle. Regarde son visage, pfft ! Et ses seins… arffff ! Et son petit cul… grumf ! Ginny, range cette baguette ! Je suis l'Elu, on a encore besoin de moi !

- De tes mains pour tenir une baguette oui, mais certainement pas d'une autre partie de ton anatomie…

- Oh, Ginny !

Arrivée au milieu de la piste de danse, Lavande avait fini par rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient, l'un franchement émerveillé, l'autre franchement ennuyée. Spontanément, Lavande prit les mains de Ron entre les siennes et l'embrassa sur la joue, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Ron, je suis folle de joie ! Tu as remarqué mon entrée ? Tu as vu tous ces regards sur moi !

- C'est parce que tu as un truc coincé entre les dents, murmura Hermione.

- Comment ?

- C'est parce que tu es très belle ce soir, répondit Ron en décochant une œillade amusée à son amie.

- Gna-gna-gna… grommela Hermione en haussant les épaules.

- Cette tenue est merveilleuse, Ron ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Demande-moi ce que tu veux et je me ferais un plaisir d'exhausser le moindre de tes désirs !

- Te jeter de la Tour d'astronomie me paraît une bonne idée, proposa Hermione légèrement.

- Comment ?

- J'ai été enchanté de créer ce costume pour toi et c'est moi qui te remercie de le porter aussi divinement bien. Tu ne me dois absolument rien, Lavande.

- Gna-gna-gna…

- Et toi, Hermione, susurra Lavande en glissant un rapide coup d'œil sur le tailleur que portait la jeune fille, tu es très _élégant_ ce soir ! Tu as eu raison de choisir un tailleur noir, il parait que cette couleur amincit la silhouette…

- Alors tu dois en broyer souvent du noir, répliqua sèchement Hermione. Parce que ton cerveau est de la taille d'un pois chiche !

- Comment ? Mon Dieu, avec cette musique je n'entends rien du tout !

- Aucune importance ! coupa Ron qui sentait l'explosion imminente. Oh, je crois que tu as des prétendants qui t'attendent, Lavande…

- Lavande ! Lavande ! Tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

- Non, avec moi !

- Lavande, mon petit papillon ! Mon oiseau des îles !

- Lavande !

Prenant Hermione par la main, Ron s'empressa de s'éloigner, laissant Lavande se débrouiller avec sa horde de fans.

- C'est toi qui lui as dessiné _cet accoutrement_ ? s'enquit Hermione une fois qu'ils se furent réfugiés dans l'ombre d'une alcôve.

- Yep ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ron, ta tenue est magnifique mais Lav-Lav n'a décidément aucune classe…

- Her-mio-ne !

Ils se mirent à rire en chœur et durant quelques instants, Ron en oublia Malefoy, sa pseudo homosexualité, Lavande, sa robe, son costume, tout, pour ne voir que les yeux sombres d'Hermione et son sourire radieux.

Quiétude qui fut de courte durée comme vous pouvez vous en douter…

- Ron ! Hermione ! Venez danser ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ce soir !

- Salut Neville. Mais… qui est avec toi ?

Robe noire, maquillage noir autour de ses grands yeux gris, teinture noire sur ses cheveux mi-longs très raides et très fins, un faux nez crochu accroché sur le visage et un chapeau pointu noir, tel était le costume de la jeune sorcière qui les regardait tour à tour avec un air lointain.

- Vous ne m'avez pas reconnu ? Je suis Draculuna ! La reine des vampires !

- La reine des vampires ? répéta Ron mi-surpris, mi-amusé. On dirait plutôt la petite sœur de Rogue !

- Tu as remarqué, toi aussi ! pouffa Luna. C'est vraiment très drôle que le professeur Rogue ait lui aussi choisi de se déguiser en vampire, comme moi !

- Euh, Luna, Rogue ne porte pas de déguisement. Il est habillé comme d'habitude, en Rogue.

- Ronald ! s'esclaffa Luna en levant les yeux au plafond. Tu es vraiment le garçon le plus comique que je connaisse. Même tes frères ne m'ont jamais autant fait rire que toi !

- Ah… fit Ron simplement.

Neville qui se retenait de rire depuis un bon moment, glissa son bras sous celui de Ron.

- Alors, ma caille, satisfait de ton entrée spectaculaire ?

- Plus que satisfait ! _Puis, se penchant vers Neville tout en baissant la voix_. Malefoy est revenu à la charge avec son histoire de baiser. Il me donne rendez-vous à minuit sur la piste de danse…

- Waouh, quelle chance tu as d'embrasser Malefoy, il a une sacrée réputation !

- Neville, t'es malade ? Je n'ai pas envie d'embrasser Malefoy ! Tu veux que je finisse à Sainte-Mangouste ou Azkaban ?

- Je plaisantais, mon petit gardien en sucre. Je t'ai dit que j'en faisais mon affaire, du vilain Serpentard. Alors, pas d'inquiétude… Et toi, tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta belle. A tout à l'heure, mon canard !

- Pourquoi, elle est…

Ron ne put terminer sa phrase. Les joues rosissant sous l'émotion, un éclat lumineux dans ses prunelles noires, elle discutait avec un type qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui avait l'audace d'être brun, grand et souriant.

- … alors tu es à Serdaigle ? demandait Hermione. J'ai failli aller dans cette maison lors de la répartition.

- Vraiment ? s'enthousiasmait le brun-grand-souriant. Tu aurais mérité ta place. Brillante, intelligente, studieuse, tu as toutes les qualités pour intégrer notre maison, n'est-ce pas Luna ?

- Oui, Nathaniel, répondit distraitement Luna qui paraissait bien plus s'intéresser aux citrouilles volantes qu'à ce grand échalas.

- Bonsoir ! intervint Ron. Si on allait danser, Herm' ?

- Oui mais avant laisse-moi te présenter Nathaniel Anderson. Nathaniel, Ron Weasley…

- S'lut !

- S'lut !

Ils se serrèrent la main très rapidement et se détestèrent immédiatement. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, les voix de l'amitié sont impénétrables… Mais Ron ne desserra pas les dents et Nathaniel se détourna aussi vite.

- Et si nous retrouvions Harry et Ginny ? s'enquit Hermione qui n'était pas la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien puisqu'elle comprit qu'un orage couvait.

- Ils sont sur la piste de danse, répondit Ron. Allons-y !

- Viens avec nous, si tu veux, proposa Hermione à Nathaniel.

- Je vous suis !

_Et re-merde ! Ils s'étaient tous donné le mot pour lui gâcher sa soirée ? Serpentard, Serdaigle, manquait plus qu'un Poufsouffle et la boucle serait bouclée. _

Fort heureusement, la soirée s'écoula dans les rires, les danses, parmi les petits fours et les boissons rafraîchissantes. Pris par l'ambiance et gagné par l'euphorie, Ron apprécia très vite sa nouvelle condition d'Y.M.C.A. Parce que ce soir, en osant la QueenAttitude et en offrant à Lavande une parure digne des contes des mille et une nuits, il avait gagné l'admiration de tous. Finalement, ce grand rouquin réputé insensible et maladroit n'était pas si insensible et maladroit que cela…

De plus, son statut de _gay_ lui permettait de prendre des libertés avec Hermione qu'il n'avait jamais osées auparavant. La serrer contre lui d'un peu trop près, passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour la mener vers le buffet, écarter une mèche de sa joue pour la glisser derrière son oreille et lui effleurer la taille pour l'inviter à danser. Oui, tout était permis et Ron se détendait.

Les douze coups de minuit n'allaient pas tarder à sonner et tout allait merveilleusement bien… Minuit, l'heure des sorcières, des adieux, des baisers qui scellent les couples… Minuit, les baisers…

_MERDE ! Malefoy !_

- Comme on se retrouve ma belette… susurra une voix traînante à son oreille.

Ils étaient sur la piste de danse et l'orchestre finissant les dernières notes de musique d'une chanson particulièrement chaude qui apparut comme un avertissement à Ron.

_Let's go outside (let's go outside)_

_In the sunshine_

_I know you want to, but you can't say yes_

_Let's go outside_

_In the moonshine_

_Take me to the places that I love best (6)_

Durant quelques secondes, Ron dut se faire violence pour ne pas balancer son poing sur le visage goguenard du Serpentard. Du coin de l'œil, il avait repéré le bellâtre de Nathaniel Anderson qui s'était rapproché d'Hermione comme si de rien n'était. Cet inconscient allait-il profiter des dernières secondes qui précèderaient minuit pour tenter de lui voler un baiser, lorsque toutes les lumières s'éteindraient ?

- Allez, ma belette, ne sois pas timide, pose tes mains sur mes épaules, je promets de ne pas te mordre…

Peu à peu, la piste de danse fut envahie par les élèves et Ron se trouva séparé d'Hermione. Lentement, il fit ce que Drago lui avait demandé alors que les lumières s'éteignaient brusquement. Seules quelques bougies luisaient doucement dans la soudaine pénombre. Le compte à rebours avait commencé, minuit allait retentir et les couples se resserraient dans l'attente de la note finale qui clôturerait cette nuit magique.

Drago Malefoy sentit un mouvement sur le côté. Une légère bousculade le poussa sur sa droite et il sentit les mains que Ron avait posées sur ses épaules comme pour le tenir à distance, glisser le long de ses bras puis se raffermir, l'attirant vers lui, toute timidité ou réticence envolée. Un sourire triomphant passa sur son visage.

Ainsi, Ron était réellement gay. Quelle agréable et alléchante surprise… Comme les autres, Ron avait succombé à son charme glacial et dévastateur. C'était trop facile ! Il allait faire de ce rouquin de la chair à Sombral !

Les baisers de Ron étaient inoubliables ? C'est ce qu'il allait vérifier et tout de suite.

_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live (7)_

Posant sa main sur la nuque du jeune sorcier, il pencha sa tête vers lui et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sans hésiter, s'étonnant de trouver sa bouche chaude, sensuelle, douce. Infiniment douce. Plus douce que la soie, plus douce qu'une brise légère, plus douce que tout ce qu'il avait pu goûter jusqu'à ce soir.

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you _

Les baisers de Ron étaient inoubliables ? C'était peu dire. Ils avaient la saveur d'un printemps qui renaît, le sucré du miel, l'onctuosité du chocolat, la caresse d'un pétale de rose. Drago n'était que dureté et puissance dans ses ébats amoureux. Il aimait dominer. Il se voulait le maître du jeu et prenait ce qu'il désirait, quand il voulait, de la manière qui lui plaisait. Et il était très fort pour l'obtenir.

Mais avec lui, il ressentait pour la première fois quelque chose de différent, de subtil, de léger. Quelque chose qui éveilla au plus profond de son être une tendresse inattendue.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world _

Les lèvres de son compagnon s'entrouvrirent délicatement et Drago étouffa un gémissement lorsque sa langue rencontra la sienne et entama une danse érotique, voluptueuse. Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort, d'aussi bouleversant. Les lèvres, la langue, le souffle du jeune sorcier l'arrachaient à sa forteresse de glace et il sentait déjà tous ses principes fondre sous sa chaleur et sa douceur.

Les baisers de Ron étaient inoubliables ? Non, ils étaient tout simplement divins ! Et lui était au bord de l'implosion. L'excitation monta d'un coup, lui tordant le ventre, provoquant une vague d'émotions qu'il le submergea. Fou de désir, il voulait plus, exigeait plus, pressait son corps contre celui plus mince du Gryffondor, empêchant toute tentative de retraite. Avec un déchirement qui le foudroya, il sut au plus profond de son être que s'il le laissait partir, il ne l'aurait plus jamais. Pourtant, il sentait le jeune homme répondre à ses attentes, ses mains remonter dans son dos, s'accrocher à sa robe de sorcier, son sexe dur contre le sien. Il entendait ses gémissements de plaisir, son râle de plaisir lorsque Drago enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans un geste caressant.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on _

Non, non, non ! Les lumières allaient se rallumer et il serait contraint de s'éloigner, de quitter la chaleur des lèvres qui le retenaient, brûlant tout son être d'une folle passion, libérant les émotions les plus insensées…

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Les lumières l'éblouirent brusquement et les paupières papillonnantes, il fut incapable d'émettre le moindre son alors que le Gryffondor soupirait…

- Déjà fini ? Ooooooh…

- **LONDUBAT !**

- Joyeux Halloween, Malefoy ! Et pas de doute, tu embrasses aussi bien que Ron !

**_Cling - cling (traduction : petit coup de baguette magique et poufs, on repart un peu en arrière dans le temps histoire de se replacer à l'instant même où Drago Malefoy pense coincer notre jeune ami Ronald Weasley…) _**

10 – 9…

Hermione riait encore avec Nathaniel quand les lumières s'éteignirent. La pénombre tombant sur la piste de danse, ils se rapprochèrent instinctivement pour parler, alors qu'autour d'eux, les couples se resserraient.

- Oh, Nathaniel, c'est bientôt minuit ! s'exclama gaiement Hermione. Je me demande où est Ron…

- Tu sais Hermione, tu peux m'appeler Nell. Quant à Ron, je l'ai aperçu un peu plus loin avec Malefoy…

- Vraiment ? Hum, je n'aime pas ça…

- Euh, Hermione, je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps mais tu es particulièrement ravissante ce soir…

- Merci Nell…

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans le noir tant le compliment était sincère. Ce garçon était vraiment charmant et peut-être allait-il l'embrasser ? Après tout, cette soirée était la soirée de tous les dangers, de tous les interdits. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller et finir en douceur ?

Lentement, elle se rapprocha de lui, discernant à peine sa silhouette mais devinant qu'il était toujours là, timide et hésitant. Il y eut une franche bousculade sur sa gauche et elle dut s'écarter pour ne pas heurter quelqu'un. Brusquement, des mains étreignirent ses épaules et une ombre plus sombre encore se pencha vers elle.

- Nell ?

- Chut…

Elle ne put en dire plus, ses mots furent étouffés par une bouche chaude et ferme qui s'empara impérieusement de la sienne, provoquant à sa plus grande confusion des bouffées de chaleur dans tout son corps.

8 – 7…

Timide et hésitant, Nell ne l'était plus.

Le jeune sorcier ne se contentait pas de lui voler un chaste baiser mais il cherchait à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres altières et renflées, en quête de la saveur sucrée de sa langue. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras, la plaquant contre son corps dans un geste possessif et l'embrassait à perdre haleine, sans jamais lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

Eperdue, Hermione se laissa emporter par le tourbillon de désir qui montait soudainement en elle et glissa à son tour ses bras autour de son cou, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le Serdaigle resserra son étreinte et ses baisers se firent plus sensuels, plus exigeants, plus érotiques. Il retraçait le contour de ses lèvres de sa langue, effleurait sa joue de son souffle rauque, plongeait dans son cou pour lui arracher des frémissements irrépressibles puis mordillait le lobe de son oreille. Quand elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'une voix gémissante, il revint vers sa bouche pour reprendre possession de sa langue avec fougue et passion.

Oublieux du monde qui les entourait, ils savouraient ce moment hors du temps, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre.

6 – 5….

Par Merlin, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'avait rien éprouvé de plus torride, de plus sensuel, de plus passionné que ce baiser. Les mains du jeune sorcier caressaient son dos, creusaient ses reins pour l'attirer encore plus près et tout son corps se consumait de désir. Elle avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions, perdu le fil de ses pensées, ses jambes tremblaient et elle sentit que le Serdaigle resserrait son étreinte, comme s'il percevait sa faiblesse de femme et la retenait de s'effondrer. Le temps parut se suspendre…

4 – 3 – 2…

Non, non, non ! Tout allait se terminer. Il repartirait de son côté et elle resterait les lèvres délicieusement gonflées, le corps brûlant et des étoiles pleins la tête. Une dernière fois, il l'embrassa sur la bouche puis tout s'arrêta et elle se retrouva seule, éperdue, papillonnant des paupières alors que la lumière revenait brusquement.

**1 ! **

- Nell ?

- Aïe…

- Nell ! Mais… que fais-tu par terre ? Tu vas bien ?

S'agenouillant près de Nathaniel, elle passa sa main sous son bras pour l'aider à se relever alors qu'il se frottait la nuque vigoureusement.

- J'ai dû tomber dans les pommes quelques minutes parce que je ne me souviens de rien du tout ! Il y a eu une bousculade et vlan, j'ai vu comme un flash puis noir complet !

- Mais alors, balbutia Hermione en pâlissant, ce n'est pas toi…

- Ce n'est pas moi quoi ? demanda distraitement Nathaniel qui grimaça en sentant sous ses doigts une bosse se former derrière son crane.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as embrassée ?

Sa voix était montée dans les aigues et elle écarquillait les yeux, affolée. Nathaniel esquissa un petit sourire contraint.

- Euh, j'aurais bien voulu mais c'est non…

- Mais alors, _qui _?

- Hermione ! Je te retrouve enfin ! Mazette, quelle soirée, les amis ! Tout va comme vous voulez ?

Ron venait d'apparaître derrière eux et les regardait avec une lueur étincelante et malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione le fixa intensément, une folle idée traversant son esprit.

_Et si c'était lui ?_

- Bon, il est tard, remarqua Ron. Si on retournait dans notre salle ? La fête est finie maintenant. Tu viens, Hermione ?

- Je te suis… Bonne nuit, Nell !

- Bonne nuit, Hermione. Et pour le baiser…

- On remettra cela l'année prochaine, répondit Hermione distraitement tout en fixant Ron qui l'attendait gentiment.

- Chouette, j'en trépigne d'avance…

_Et si c'était lui ? Hermione, ma fille, tu deviens folle !_

* * *

(1) F.W. Hubbard 

(2) Le slide (musique d'origine irlandaise) est une sorte de gigue en 12/8, qui se caractérise par ses pas glissés, d'où son nom.

(3) Macho Man des Village People : arffff, dire que j'étais tombée amoureuse de l'indien lorsque j'étais gamine (soupirs). Une de mes premières et non dernières déceptions sentimentales, la seconde étant George Michael…

(4) Hu, hu, hu, entrée sur scène pittoresque et grandiose de Freddy Mercury lors d'un de ses concerts mythiques. Non, non, je ne suis pas fan… ou si peu… bon, ça va, j'adooooore QUEEN.

(5) Dancing Queen du groupe ABBA.

(6) Outside de George Michael (celui qui m'a brisé le cœur, voir un peu plus haut…)

(7) Your song d'Elton John.

* * *

_Dancing Queen, la, la, la... C'était sympa non ? Au pire, si vous n'avez pas aimé ce chapitre, vous aurez apprécié les chansons ! Trop top le groupe ABBA ! Allez, allez, on retourne à une vie normale et on oublie qu'ici, c'est délire à gogo !_


	7. Breakfast Club

Alors, où en étions-nous ?

Ah oui, après une soirée bien animée, bien arrosée, bien délurée et bien mouvementée, nos jeunes amis ont enfin réintégré leur dortoir et chacun est allé se coucher, les étoiles pleins les yeux et la tête remplie de questions plus torturées les unes que les autres.

Ce chapitre commence donc le lendemain matin, au p'tit déj…

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis toujours pas JKR, même après avoir ingurgité un chaudron de Polynectar, donc… ce n'est hélas pas à moi !

**Nota :** Le titre de ce chapitre est un petit clin d'oeil à un film que j'avais adoré au temps lointain où j'étais encore une ado : Breakfast Club ! et en souvenir de la musique finale du film des Simple Minds - _Don't you, forget about me !_

**Remerciements :** Toujours à ma bêta-reader, Zazaone, qui a le plus beau sourire du net (vu par webcam, je confirme et signe) et qui a la patience de corriger ce Grand-n'importe-quoi !

**

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Breakfast Club **

_**A la table des professeurs… **_

- Eh bien, mes amis, quelle soirée ! s'exclama joyeusement Filius Flitwick tout en tartinant une biscotte de marmelade.

- C'était une très belle soirée, approuva Minerva McGonagall une tasse de thé à la main. Les décorations, les chansons, les costumes, tout était très réussi.

- Oh oui ! renchérit Pomona Chourave en lançant un bref coup d'œil dans la direction de Severus. Quelques déguisements étaient particulièrement audacieux ou effrayants… celui du jeune Weasley et…

- J'espère pour vous, coupa Severus Rogue sur un ton menaçant, que je ne suis pas le second heureux élu !

- Enfin voyons Severus, vous n'êtes pas toujours le centre des conversations… Non, non, je pensais à Luna Lovegood. Vous l'avez remarquée ? Elle était déguisée en Professeur Rogue ! C'était saisissant ! J'en ai eu des frissons.

- Po-mo-na ! gronda gentiment Rolanda Bibine qui dégustait un chocolat chaud _français_.

- Profitez-en, ricana Severus, ce n'est pas tous les soirs que vous trouverez quelqu'un pour vous faire frissonner…

- Warf, warf, warf, ne put s'empêcher de warfer Hagrid sous le regard noir du professeur Chourave.

- Oh, s'écria Filius dans l'infime espoir de désamorcer la bombe, regardez qui arrive !

Albus Dumbledore s'avançait vers eux, un air affable plaqué sur son visage souriant. Il passait entre les tables tout en saluant les rares élèves présents pour le petit déjeuner. Leurs mines étaient chiffonnées, leurs regards encore brumeux et la Grande Salle ne résonnait pas des bavardages matinaux coutumiers.

Exceptionnellement, le petit déjeuner était servi jusqu'à 10 heures pour permettre aux heureux fêtards de profiter de la grasse matinée. Seuls les professeurs restaient fidèles à leur rendez-vous matinal. Enfin, presque tous…

- Albus, l'accueillit le professeur Vector, que puis-je vous servir ?

- Et bien, répondit Dumbledore en s'asseyant, je prendrais volontiers un thé avec un nuage de lait, merci.

- Grum, grum, grumma Hagrid en lorgnant sur la barbe d'Albus.

- Oui, Hagrid ? Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

- Hagrid voudrait les mêmes petites fleurs roses que celles que vous avez encore dans votre barbe, glissa Severus perfide.

- Ooooooh, Severus ! s'exclama Albus en toisant le professeur Rogue, je ne vous avais pas reconnu ! Vous êtes un farceur, vous avez gardé votre déguisement de la veille !

- Hiiiiiii ! couina Pomona ravie.

- Gamin ! minauda Minerva en lançant un clin d'œil coquin en direction de Dumbledore.

- C'est qu'c'est plutôt seyant, ces p'tites fleurs ! avoua Hagrid d'un air penaud.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas de cette facilité avec laquelle Severus réussissait à lire dans ses pensées. Un de ces quatre, il faudrait quand même que quelqu'un lui explique ce mystère…

- N'est-ce pas ? fit Albus en riant doucement. J'aime beaucoup le rose…

- Seriez-vous nostalgique d'Ombrage ? demanda moqueusement Severus. Justement, nous n'avons pas eu notre décès pour Halloween cette année. Quel gâchis…

- Tut, tut, tut, tutta Hagrid, vous n'devriez pas parler d'malheur ! Le professeur Trelawney n'est pas encore là…

- Par Merlin, Hagrid, susurra Severus décidément en grande forme, ne me donnez de faux espoirs !

- Déception partagée ! rajouta Minerva avec dépit. Justement quand on parle de l'oracle, on en voit les volutes de fumée…

En effet, le professeur Trelawney venait de faire son apparition, enveloppée dans un châle rouge qui contrastait violemment avec le mauve de sa tunique constellée de lunes et de soleils et coiffée d'un foulard vert. D'une démarche hagarde, elle parvint finalement à la table des professeurs et prit place près du Professeur Flitwick.

- Ma chère Sybille, dit aimablement Albus, que voulez-vous boire ce matin ?

- Un café, je suppose, proposa Severus d'une voix suave.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur le professeur de potions, mi horrifiés, mi interloqués. Même Hagrid en avait oublié les petites fleurs roses d'Albus qu'il ne cessait de fixer avec convoitise. En fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu donnes aux autres profs une mine mi-horrifiée, mi interloquée…

- Du café ? balbutia le Sybille. Mais euh, non… Pourquoi du café ?

- Pour pouvoir lire l'avenir dans le marc de café puisque les feuilles de thé ne vous apprennent rien…

- Se-ve-rus ! gronda Albus faussement sévère.

- Oh, regardez, s'exclama brusquement le professeur Vector, voici les premiers levers parmi nos fêtards de la veille ! Crabbe et Goyle !

- Ils ont l'air plutôt frais, Brock et Schnock (1), remarqua Pomona.

- C'est parce qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé de cavalières pour traîner jusqu'à la fin de la soirée, expliqua Severus avec une moue dégoûtée. Loué soit Merlin, ils n'auront peut-être jamais de descendance…

- Severus ! s'offusqua Filius. Ils appartiennent à votre maison !

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous les cède contre deux des vôtres ? Ou un seul, je ne ferais pas le difficile. N'oublions pas qu'avec Heckel et Jeckel (2), c'est _evanesco-à-gogo _: tout ce qui entre dans la tête disparaît aussi vite!

- SE-VE-RUS !!!

- Tiens, voici Malefoy ! coupa Rolanda qui se retenait de pouffer de rire. Dites-donc, il me parait plutôt morose ce matin, non ?

- C'est parce qu'il partage sa chambre avec les frères Pétard (3), marmonna Severus.

- Pouff, pouff, pouff, pouffa Hagrid.

- Ah, voici les premiers Gryffondors ! s'exclama Minerva fièrement. Hermione Granger et Ginny Weasley ! Tiens, je ne vois pas le jeune Potter, ni Ronald Weasley…

- L'un est très certainement occupé à provoquer une catastrophe et le second à prendre des notes, dit simplement Severus en finissant sa deuxième tasse de thé.

- Peut-être, mais moi je n'ai pas les Dupont et Dupond dans ma maison ! rétorqua Minerva sèchement.

- Ouais, persifla Severus goguenard, vous avez un Survivant en sursis et un Gay-luron ! Je suis à deux doigts de me rouler par terre et piquer une crise d'hystérie…

- Mon préféré ! annonça joyeusement Pomona en se trémoussant sur son siège. Neville Longdubat ! Ce jeune garçon est un puits de science en botanique et j'en suis très fière. Il gagne en assurance…

- Pas dans mon cours, grogna Severus. Il gagnerait à souscrire une assurance plutôt.

- Vous terrorisez ce pauvre gosse ! Neville est un garçon très sensible et vous le stressez.

- Si je mets des nœuds roses dans mes cheveux et que je danse la cucaracha avant de commencer mon cours, ça va le détendre ? Moi oui c'est sûr !

- En parlant de nœuds roses, glissa Hagrid en jetant des coups d'œil appuyés sur la barbe d'Albus, vous croyez que j'pourrais… ?

- C'est impossible de discuter avec vous ! trancha Pomona ignorant Hagrid. Mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai confiance en Neville. Je sais qu'il deviendra quelqu'un de très bien, comme l'étaient ses parents !

Un ange passa et pour la première fois, la table des professeurs fut silencieuse.

_**A la table des Gryffondors…**_

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Ginny prenaient leur petit déjeuner en bout de table, suffisamment loin des quelques première et deuxième années déjà là. En raison de leur jeune âge, ils n'avaient pas été autorisés à dépasser les 21 heures 30 et se trouvaient frais et dispos contrairement à d'autres.

- Bon, marmonna Ginny à moitié avachie devant son bol de porridge, tu me dis maintenant pourquoi tu m'as tirée de mon lit aux aurores ?

- JecroisqueRonm'aembrasséhiersoir…

- Gnéé ?!?!!!

- Jecroisquetonfrèrem'aembrasséhiersoir !!!

- Hermione, articule ! On dirait la petite sœur cachée de Graup!

- Je-crois-que-Ron-m'a-embrassée-hier-soir ! articula impatiemment Hermione en détachant chaque syllabe.

- Nom d'un gobelin bourré ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire trollesque !

Hermione esquissa une petite grimace et fit signe à Ginny de ne pas parler si fort. Les rares élèves attablés tournaient déjà des têtes intriguées vers les deux jeunes filles et les professeurs les couvaient de regards chaleureux ou glaciaux. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de vous donner des noms, vous avez très certainement reconnu leurs propriétaires.

- Eh bien, c'est plutôt compliqué. J'ai l'intuition, voilà intuition est le terme approprié, que Ron m'a embrassée hier soir mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

- T'étais ronde comme une queue de pelle pour pas t'en souvenir ?

- Ginny, il n'y avait pas d'alcool hier soir…

- Au royaume des bisounours peut-être, Hermione. Moi, je te parie qu'en ce moment, Dean tient une sacrée gueule de bois ! Et tu savais que Seamus avait des tâches de rousseur sur les fesses ?

- Hein ?!

- Il a perdu au strip-poker, cet hippogriffe bâté ! D'ailleurs, en parlant d'hippogriffe, cet irlandais de malheur ferait pleurer Buck s'il lui montrait sa…

- GINNY !

- D'accord, d'accord. Où en étions-nous ?

- Ginny, on parlait de Ron et de moi !!

- Ah, euh, ben voui, c'est vrai. Alors tu étais très lucide mais tu ne sais pas qui t'a embrassée hier soir. Hu, hu, hu, t'imagine si tu découvres que c'est Flint ou Crabbe ! Mazette, il faudra que tu te laves la bouche avec de l'huile de foie de morue !

- GIN-NY !!

- D'accord, d'accord, raconte-moi tout, je me tais.

Hermione poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et repoussa un flot de mèches brunes qui s'obstinaient à tomber sur son front.

- Hier soir, expliqua lentement Hermione, Luna m'a présenté un garçon. Nathaniel Anderson, des Serdaigles, un type vraiment sympa. Grand, brun, souriant.

- Oui, je connais. Un bourreau de travail, toujours le nez dans les études, à se balader avec une tonne de grimoires sur le dos… Tiens, on dirait toi avec une paire de souafles entre les jambes, vous devriez bien vous entendre.

- Ha, ha, ha, très marrant, Gin' ! _Sauf qu'Hermione n'avait pas l'air de se marrer du tout, du tout. _Bref, il est resté avec nous toute la soirée. Et puis, il y a eu l'annonce de la dernière danse, nous avons été séparés. Ron a disparu et d'après Nell, il était avec Malefoy…

- Ouais, j'ai entendu ça…

- … les lumières se sont éteintes et quelqu'un m'a prise dans ses bras et embrassée…

- Et c'était comment ?

Hermione se mit à rougir, mi gênée mi troublée. Rêveusement, elle posa ses coudes sur la table et cala son menton dans ses mains en coupe, les yeux dans le vague.

- C'était merveilleux, Gin'. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi… intense. Quand il m'a embrassée, j'ai été surprise parce que je pensais que c'était Nell. Nous étions l'un en face de l'autre, tout était magique et franchement, je n'attendais que cela, finir la soirée par un baiser, quoi de plus romantique ?

- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas lui ?

- Parce que lorsque les lumières se sont rallumées, il était assis par terre. Quelqu'un l'aurait bousculé et il serait tombé dans les pommes durant quelques minutes. Donc j'ai embrassé quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelqu'un m'a embrassée mais ce n'était pas lui !

Ginny se gratta le front pensivement, aussi perplexe qu'elle.

- Alors, si ce n'est pas _Hermio-Nell_…

- Pffff !!!!!

- Bon, d'accord, d'accord, si ce n'est pas ce type, Nathaniel, pourquoi tu penses à Ron ? Tu sais que le bruit court qu'il a embrassé ce Mangenouille de Malefoy.

- Mince, il est à peine 9 heures du matin ! Qui a pu répandre une rumeur pareille ?

- Nous sommes à Poudlard, Hermione, et que les murs ont des fantômes.

- Oh ! Enfin, bref, Ron avait un air très bizarre quand il est venu nous rejoindre, Nell et moi.

- S'il avait l'air dégoûté, c'est compréhensible, il venait de rouler une gamelle à Malefouine, beurk ! Lui aussi va devoir se laver la bouche avec de l'huile de foie de morue !

- Non, il n'était pas dégoûté… Je dirais… malicieux et plutôt fier de lui.

Horrifiée, Ginny laissa tomber sa tête sur la table et son front fit **POC** sous le choc. Puis elle se redressa, livide, sauf là où ça avait fait **POC**.

- Merde ! Que Ron embrasse Neville, je peux l'accepter ! Mais qu'il embrasse cette raclure décolorée et prenne du plaisir, nooooooon !

- Ginny, je te dis que ton frère n'a pas embrassé Malefoy. Je ne sais pas ce qui se trame, je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive à Ron mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais vite le démasquer…

Se relevant sur les coudes, Ginny lança un coup d'œil intéressé à la jeune sorcière. Quelque chose dans sa voix claire et décidée avait attisé sa curiosité et ce fut d'un ton très doux qu'elle s'enquit.

- Que vas-tu faire, Hermione ?

- Oh, rien de bien compliquer… Je vais prendre Ron à son propre piège. Le rendre jaloux pour commencer ! S'il m'a embrassée, ce n'est pas par hasard ! Il me cache quelque chose et je le saurai bien assez vite !

- Ooooooh, quelle brillante idée ! Mais il y a quand même une chose qui me chagrine…

- Oui, quoi ?

- Si Ron n'est pas gay, pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? Je veux dire… s'il a un faible pour toi, pourquoi ne pas te le dire tout simplement ?

Un ange passa et pour la première fois, Hermione ne trouva aucune réponse.

_**A la table des Serpentards…**_

- Poussez-vous les frères siamois que je puisse m'asseoir… grommela Drago.

- Hon ?

- Huu ?

- Drago ! C'est toi ?

- Non, c'est Harry Potter !

- Ben alors, pourquoi tu veux t'asseoir à notre table ? Les Gryffondors sont là-bas…

Drago soupira profondément tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre ses doigts et préféra ne pas répondre de crainte de lâcher un _doloris _par inadvertance. Se contentant d'enjamber le banc, il s'installa entre le troll et le gobelin et se servit une rasade de jus de citrouille.

- Euh… commença Gregory Goyle mal à l'aise.

- Si tu m'appelles Potter, le coupa Drago froidement, je te fais bouffer ta baguette.

- T'énerve pas, Drago, coupa Vincent. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Hum…

- Tu n'as pas l'air très content, remarqua Gregory.

- Hum…

- Tu veux qu'on te change un peu les idées ? Et si on atomisait un première année ? Le petit rabougri là-bas…

- Hum…

- Ou alors on pourrait percer tous les chaudrons dans la classe de Rogue ! Et les premiers élèves qui auront cours lundi matin rateront tous leurs potions et auront un double zéro !

- Waahhaaaahh ! T'es trop génial Greg !

- T'es trop crétin, siffla Drago. C'est _nous_ qui avons le premier cours avec Rogue lundi.

- Hon…

- Oh, regarde Drago, s'écria Vincent, c'est Longdubat ! Et si on coinçait cet avorton pour le…

- VOUS NE TOUCHEZ PAS A LUI !!!

Un grand silence tomba sur les quelques Serpentards attablés. Drago était devenu tout rouge et Crabbe et Goyle le fixaient avec des yeux exorbités. Lentement, Neville passa devant leur table, parut ralentir sous le regard gris de Drago qui ne pouvait se détourner de lui, puis continua son chemin pour rejoindre les Gryffondors.

_Il ne m'a même pas regardé ! Merde !_

_° Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il te regarde ? C'est Longdubat et tu le méprises depuis des années ! °_

_+ Et alors ? Tu es Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentards ! Tu as une réputation à tenir +_

_Nom d'un troll velu, vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! _

_° Tss, tss, tss, je suis ta conscience, mon enfant ! Le jour où je me tairais, tu finiras avec un tatouage sur le bras dans une cellule particulière à Azkaban…°_

_+ Gna-gna-gna ! C'est toujours mieux qu'un diplôme de VIPERE ! T'auras l'air malin quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres te demandera où t'étais passé pendant qu'il mettait une tripotée aux gentils-gentils ! Désolé de vous demander pardon, M'sieur, je passais mon examen et j'ai reçu un O comme Ooooooh nooooooon, pas un doloris +_

_° ASPIC, pas VIPERE… °_

_+ Bah, c'est la même chose… +_

_Eh, oh, la conscience et le petit diable, ça vous intéresse de savoir ce que j'ai ? Ou alors j'en parle à Crabbe et Goyle ?_

_° Hou, la, la, c'est sérieux ! Je t'écoute… °_

_**+ On **t'écoute +_

_Je suis amoureux…_

_° Mais non… °_

_+ Pour une fois que nous sommes d'accord… +_

_Si, je suis amoureux ! Et d'un Gryffondor en plus ! Merde, merde, merde !_

_° Tss, tss, tss, pas de grossièretés à table, mon enfant ! °_

_+ Ce n'est pas possible, mon lapin ! C'est anti-Serpentard, anti-Malefoy, anti-toi quoi +_

_Je suis amoureux mais il ne m'a même pas regardé… Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il avait de si beaux yeux. Des yeux noisette. Et des boucles brunes soyeuses, je le sais, je les ai touchées…_

_+ Psitt, la conscience ? Il cause de qui, le morveux ? Pas d'Hagrid quand même parce que là, je démissionne et je ne plaisante pas ! Je trouverai d'autres apprentis-mangemorts à entraîner du côté obscur +_

_° Euh, Hagrid ? Non, je ne pense pas… Enfin, des boucles brunes ? Peut-être Granger ? ° _

_+ Ce n'est pas un mec, Granger ! Bien que cela expliquerait le sacré uppercut qu'elle lui a collé dans la citrouille il y a quelques temps de cela… +_

_Oh, vous me rendez dingue tous les deux ! Je suis amoureux de Neville Longdubat ! Voilà !_

_°…°_

_+ …+_

_Ah, pour des conseils serpentards tordus, vous êtes toujours là mais pour le reste, c'est le désert de Gobi… Je suis amoureux de Neville, je le veux et je l'aurais !_

_+ Aaaahh, je te reconnais bien là, ma canaille ! Alors plan a) : on demande aux frères Bogdanoff (4) de kidnapper Longdubat et on l'enferme dans un cachot ! Rien que pour toi ! Chouette non +_

_° Mais non, si Longdubat disparaît, Dumbledore va intervenir et en deux coups de baguette magique, il le retrouve, le Gryffondor. J'ai un plan b) : tu lui donnes rendez-vous dans un endroit isolé et tu lui jettes un sort d'imperium pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi ! C'est nettement moins risqué… ° _

_+ Non mais attends, c'est **toi** qu'on appelle ma conscience ?! Je rêve +_

_° Euh, certes… Mais nul n'est parfait ! °_

_+ C'est un peu comme l'année dernière quand tu as conseillé à Drago de rentrer dans la Brigade Inquisitoriale du crapaud buffle ! Pas très réussie comme idée ! Et c'est **moi** qu'on appelle le vilain petit diable… +_

_° Gna-gna-gna ! °_

_Bon, j'ai compris, si je veux Longdubat, je vais devoir me débrouiller tout seul ! Merde, je devrais vous appeler Crabbe et Goyle, tous les deux ! Vous êtes aussi stupides qu'eux. Et ne venez plus me déranger !_

_° Je crois qu'il est vraiment en rogne, là… °_

_+ Faut avouer que tomber amoureux de Longdubat, on ne pouvait pas s'y attendre. Finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré Hagrid. Avec le Capitaine Caverne (5), un p'tit coup de massue et hop, l'affaire était réglée… Bon ben s'il a plus besoin de moi, j'me casse…+_

_° Salut mon lapin. °_

- Drago ? Hou, hou ? Drago ?

- Quoi ?

- On te parle mais tu ne nous réponds plus ! On s'inquiétait, Greg et moi…

- Je dirais même plus, on s'inquiétait…

Sans répondre et dans un brusque sursaut, Drago se leva d'un bond, manquant de renverser son verre. Il découragea d'un regard glacé les deux troglodytes de lui poser la moindre question et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la table des Gryffondors. Lorsqu'il arriva derrière Neville, il se contenta d'effleurer son épaule du bout des doigts pour attirer son attention et attendit qu'il se retourne.

Levant la tête, Neville tressaillit, surpris.

- Oui ?

Drago capta le mouvement de Granger qui se saisissait de sa baguette ostensiblement et le fixait d'un air menaçant. Un léger sourire flotta sur son visage de marbre et il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux perplexes de Neville.

- Bonjour, _Neville_…

- Euh… s'lut...

- On pourrait se voir aujourd'hui ?

- Hein ?

- On pourrait se voir aujourd'hui ? répéta patiemment Drago sur un ton neutre.

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel Neville se contenta de scruter Drago de ses yeux bruns. Il cherchait quelque chose derrière ce masque d'impassibilité, ces prunelles trop claires qui ne laissaient rien voir, rien deviner, ce sourire étrange, énigmatique.

- Je devais aller à Pré-au-Lard cet après-midi, répondit enfin Neville sur un ton neutre.

- Alors rendez-vous aux Trois Balais, 15 heures.

Ça sonnait un peu comme un ordre et Neville dut se retenir pour ne pas se lever au garde-à-vous. A vrai dire, la vue de Malefoy avait le don de mettre autre chose au garde-à-vous chez lui.

- Euh, marmonna enfin Neville. Ben… voui, pourquoi pas.

- A tout à l'heure.

Drago repartit de son pas altier sans un regard en arrière.

- Tout va bien, Neville ? s'enquit Ginny soupçonneuse.

- Oui, tout va bien, répondit Neville simplement en souriant rêveusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, le Mangenouille ?

- Il n'est pas encore devenu un Mangemort, Ginny. Enfin, pas si je peux l'empêcher…

Un ange passa et ni Hermione, ni Ginny ne surent comment interpréter cette dernière phrase.

_**Dans les couloirs de Poudlard…**_

Ron avait été tiré d'un rêve merveilleux par des claquements sur la fenêtre du dortoir. En pestant contre ce bruit, il avait ouvert un œil, puis l'autre, pour découvrir une chouette derrière la vitre.

- Kestuveux ? marmonna Ron.

- Houuuuh, houuuuh !

En langage chouette, cela voulait dire « _Vous avez un message_» mais pour Ron, cela signifiait simplement que sa grasse matinée était terminée. En traînant les pieds, il parvint jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit et délesta la patte de la chouette d'un minuscule parchemin.

_Ronald Weasley,_

_J'ai besoin des conseils d'un expert en séduction. Je sais que tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider._

_Rejoins-moi à 9 heures 30 près de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, ma vie en dépend !_

_XXX_

Aucun nom, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Par Merlin, ce ne pouvait pas être McGo ou Mimi Geignarde quand même ! La première était trop vieille pour avoir une libido toujours active et réveiller celle de la seconde aurait exigé un miracle !

Allez, une petite douche et les idées devraient s'éclaircir !

9 heures 25. Le couloir était désert. Tant mieux ! Enfin presque désert…

- Euh, salut Weasley…

- Bulstrode ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Eh bien, le message que tu as reçu, c'était de moi…

Par Merlin, il comprenait mieux la signification du mot « anonymat » maintenant ! _Je ne vous dis pas mon nom, sinon vous ne viendrez pas !_

Millicent Bulstrode lançait de petits coups d'œil nerveux dans le couloir tout en murmurant d'une voix grave.

- Weasley, j'ai besoin de ton aide…

- QUOI ?

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Nous ne sommes pas des amis, on se déteste, tu es un Gryffondor et en plus, j'ai horreur des rouquins mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide.

- Y'a pas à dire, tu sais trouver les mots pour persuader les gens de t'aider…

- Ecoute Weasley… c'est compliqué et… enfin…

- Bon, soit tu vas droit au but, soit je me casse parce que je n'ai pas déjeuné et je suis toujours de très mauvaise humeur tant que je n'ai pas mangé !

- D'accord, d'accord… J'ai besoin de toi pour que tu m'apprennes à séduire les garçons.

Une bombe n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Ron faillit faire un bond de dix mètres en arrière sous la déflagration et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais il se retint et à la place, se contenta de regarder la jeune fille en face de lui, se demandant avec effarement pour la millième fois ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour mériter tout ce qui lui tombait dessus depuis quelques temps.

- Si tu m'aides, reprit Millicent en prenant son silence pour un assentiment, je te promets que les Serpentards ne te chercheront plus jamais de noises !

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils t'écouteront ?

- Non bien sûr mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à te dire pour que tu acceptes de m'aider.

- Et en plus, tu me mens ?!

- Eh, je suis une Serpentard ! Ce n'est pas un mensonge mais de la ruse. Oh, s'il te plaît, Weasley ! Il y a quelques semaines, tu étais totalement insignifiant et aussi délicat qu'un troll des cavernes ! Mais depuis, même Drago essaie de te coincer pour savoir ce que tu as dans le… euh… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Non, non, je ne veux pas savoir…

- Apprends-moi l'art de la séduction, comme tu as séduit Drago. Il est revenu complètement secoué du bal hier soir, tu sais.

- Ah ?

- Alors, c'est oui ? Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Ron soupira profondément tout en considérant la jeune fille pour la première fois. Millicent Bulstrode ressemblait à un doberman à qui on aurait volé son os. Grande et mais plutôt bien en chair, elle avait des cheveux bruns coupés au carré, un visage plutôt insipide toujours maussade et des petits yeux noirs très enfoncés. Durant une seconde, Ron pensa lui recommander la chirurgie esthétique, ce serait plus rapide et moins douloureux pour lui, mais il renonça en soupirant. Une lueur mi-triste, mi-menaçante, brillait dans son regard et elle paraissait vraiment désespérée.

- Qui veux-tu séduire ? s'enquit Ron tout en ayant l'intime conviction qu'il allait droit au crash de balai.

- Crabbe…

- Nooooooon !

- Si, fit Millicent en rougissant.

Un frémissement de sourire passa sur le visage de Ron. Par Merlin, ça devenait de plus en plus périlleux et grotesque.

- Enfin, Bulstrode, avec Crabbe, tu prends une massue, tu l'assommes et le tour est joué.

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Ça va, ça va, ne t'énerve pas. Bon, laisse-moi me remettre de mes émotions, je te dirais ce soir si j'accepte de t'aider ou pas.

- Mais…

- Tut, tut, tut, ce n'est pas si simple que cela. J'ai un planning très chargé et t'enseigner l'art de séduire exigerait ééééénormément de temps que je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'accorder à une Serpentard… Tu auras ma réponse ce soir, sans faute.

- Merci, Weasley. Tu ne le regretteras pas !

Ron esquissa un vague signe de la main et partit vers la Grande Salle, décidé à coincer ce satané Neville pour qu'il l'aide à se sortir de ce foutu pétrin.

**ooOOoo**

_**Note de l'auteur**_ : après ce parcours du combattant, l'Ange finit par se casser à tire d'ailes et nota dans un coin de sa petite tête blonde de se plaindre au Syndicat des Anges qui Passent pour demander une augmentation.

**(1) Brock et Schnock :** Ce sont des extraterrestres l'un petit et gros, l'autre grand et maigre, qui depuis leur soucoupe volante, animaient une séquence diffusée dans Les Visiteurs du mercredi. Je ne citerai pas en quelle année, j'ai ma dignité et non, je ne suis pas une vieille peau !

**(2) Heckel et Jeckel :** Des oiseaux farceurs qui parcourent le monde en quête d'aventures et de bêtises. Dessin animé très amusant pour la gamine que j'étais… il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça d'ailleurs. La première (ou le premier, hu, hu, hu…) qui ricane gagne un aller-simple au royaume de Voldemort.

**(3) Les Frères Pétard :** film comique avec Gérard Lanvin et Jacques Villeret.

**(4) Les Frères Bogdanoff : **deux animateurs jumeaux de Temps X – géniale émission d'un autre temps et le X n'est pas le X de la chaîne XXL bande de pervers ! C'était une émission intelligente sur la science-fiction, voilà !

**(5) Capitaine Caverne :** dessin animé rigolo avec un homme préhistorique retrouvé par trois gentilles nanas et qui hurle « CAPITAINE CAVERNE » en agitant une grosse massue dès qu'il s'énerve… Ben ouais, on rigolait pour pas grand-chose dans mon temps !

* * *

_Voilààààà, c'est fini !! Un petit chapitre de transition, histoire de bien embrouiller les pistes et hop, ça va repartir pour de nouvelles aventures encore plus farfelues si c'est possible ! A bientôt !_


	8. Petites confidences entre amis

Voili- voilou, je reviendus !!

Bon, j'ai un peu tardé, mille excuses… ouais, ouais, ouais, c'était très long, j'avoue, arffff !!! mais ce n'était que pour mieux vous concocter ceci, mes chers lecteurs !

Donc, où en étions-nous ? Hermione se pose des questions sur ce fameux baiser-qui-tue, Neville a un rencart avec Drago, aïe aïe aïe et Ron est dans la mouise totale avec une proposition biscornue de Millicent. Ben, on vous avait prévenus, n'est-ce pas ? Tout n'est pas gay !

**Disclaimer :** Toujours à JK Rowling, sauf les virgules, les points et les espaces… et l'humour louvesque sans doute Oô.

**Remerciements :** Toujours à ma bêta-reader, Zazaone, qui a corrigé ceci à la vitesse de la lumière, merci à elle !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Petites confidences entre amis... et ennemis !**

Bingo ! Ron avait fini par rater le petit déjeuner et tout ça à cause d'une Serpentard amoureuse d'un homme de Néanderthal. Nom d'un troll en rut, sa vie devenait un enfer voldemortesque !

La Grande Salle avait été débarrassée et il ne restait que quelques élèves qui s'attardaient, bavardant par-ci, par-là…

- Tiens, ma caille, je t'ai gardé des brioches !

- Des brioches !?!?! Neville, s'il n'y avait pas de témoins, je te roulerais bien le patin du siècle !

- Hé les copains, s'écria Neville brusquement en s'adressant aux quelques trainards encore dans la Salle, y'a Ginny Weasley qui met une raclée à Seamus Finnigan dans le parc !

Deux secondes plus tard, la salle était déserte et Neville se tenait devant Ron, la bouche en cul-de-poule, les yeux mi-clos, susurrant mielleusement.

- Vas-y, mon poussin, on est seul !

- T'es un grand malade, toi…, fit Ron en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

- Je suppose que je peux toujours me taper le cul sur un cactus avant d'avoir mon petit bisou, soupira Neville faussement dépité.

- Neville, viens avec moi, il faut qu'on parle !

- Aïe, aïe, aïe !

Une main sous son coude, Ron entraîna le jeune Gryffondor à sa suite à travers les couloirs jusqu'à la salle commune de leur maison. Le canapé était déjà occupé mais pas l'ottoman sous la fenêtre et les deux compères s'installèrent confortablement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, mon canard ?

- Tu veux la bonne ou la mauvaise nouvelle en premier ?

- Hum… la bonne.

- J'ai embrassé Hermione hier soir…

- QUOI ?!!

Toutes les têtes gryffondoriennes se tournèrent vers eux, intriguées.

- QUOI ?! couina Neville l'air de rien. Tu as fait un accroc à ton superbe costume hier soir !?!

- Euh…

Toutes les têtes gryffondoriennes se détournèrent avec des grimaces amusées.

- Tu as embrassé Hermione ? chuchota Neville.

- Pendant que tu t'occupais de la fouine, j'ai gentiment pris la place d'Anderson et voilà…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Je suis dingue de cette fille, Neville. Plus que jamais. Comment vais-je faire maintenant ?

- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par _j'ai gentiment pris la place d'Anderson _?

- Les lumières se sont éteintes, je l'ai mis K.O. durant quelques minutes et voilà…

- Et voilà… Hermione se doute de quelque chose ? Je veux dire, elle sait que c'est toi qui l'as embrassée ?

- Non ! Comme tout le monde, elle pense que j'étais avec Malefoy.

- Sauf que Malefoy sait parfaitement _qui _l'a embrassée. D'ailleurs, j'ai rendez-vous avec lui cet après-midi aux Trois Balais…

- QUOI ?!!!!!?

Toutes les têtes gryffondoriennes se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers eux avec curiosité.

- Neville, merde, il est hors de question que tu rejoignes ce salopard cet après-midi !!!!

Cette fois, Ron avait toute l'attention de Neville et de la Salle Commune sans exception ! Neville esquissa une moue embarrassée tandis que Ron se retenait de le secouer comme un prunier.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas y aller ! supplia Ron d'une voix mourante.

- Ben, pourquoi pas ? Je ne risque rien. Il y aura du monde…

- Neville, Neville, Neville…

Ron soupira profondément puis, percevant le silence qui régnait autour d'eux, attrapa son ami par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.

- Viens, on va discuter sérieusement toi et moi.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe !

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers et sortirent dans une des cours intérieures, désertées à cette heure de la matinée. Gentiment mais fermement, Ron força Neville à s'asseoir à califourchon sur un des bancs de pierre et fit de même en face de lui.

- Sérieusement, Neville, pourquoi as-tu accepté ce rendez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas… Par curiosité.

Ron allait exploser comme il savait si bien le faire mais quelque chose dans l'attitude réservée de Neville le retint. Calmement, il reprit d'une voix posée.

- Sincèrement, Neville, tu peux bien me le dire…

- Non, tu vas te moquer de moi !

- Allez mon Nev-Nev ! Laisse-moi deviner… Tu en pinces pour la fouine bondissante, c'est ça ?

- …

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas complètement stupide. J'entends bien les gonzesses discuter de Malefoy. _Oh ses cheveux ! Quelle douceur ! Lavez avec Boréal, parce qu'il le vaut bien !!! Et ses lèvres sensuelles ! Et son sourire charmeur ! Et ses fesses musclées !_ minaudait Ron en papillonnant des paupières.

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Neville les yeux fermés, continue Ron, je sens que j'ai avoir une érection du tonnerre…

- NE-VILLE !!

- Je plaisante, ma caille. Il n'y a que toi qui réussisses ce tour de force de me faire band…

- NE-VILLE ! Je suis sérieux, là !

- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, se mit à grommeler Neville d'un air boudeur. Si tu deviens sérieux et que tu commences vraiment à deviner ce que les gens ont dans le cœur, tu n'auras plus besoin de mes lumières.

Un sourire mi-amusé mi-attendri sur les lèvres, Ron ne cessait de regarder le jeune Londubat. Il avait bien changé depuis leur première année à Poudlard. L'enfant timide et réservé, un peu empoté et rond comme un bébé, était devenu un jeune homme mince aux traits fins. Même s'il paraissait fluet et fragile, il n'avait rien de délicat. Ses gestes étaient empreints de douceur mais il n'y avait rien de féminin dans ses attitudes. Il était toujours de bonne humeur, écoutait son prochain avec une attention qui n'était jamais feinte et offrait toujours son aide quand elle était sollicitée. Neville était quelqu'un d'apprécié et un ami sans faille.

Ron se pencha vers le jeune Longdubat, cherchant à capter son regard brun.

- Neville, fricoter avec Malefoy, c'est jouer avec le feu. Ce type, c'est une plaie ouverte sur le monde sorcier. Et j'ai peur qu'il ne te fasse du mal.

- Mais je ne risquerai rien aux 3 balais, protesta Neville d'une voix hésitante.

- Je ne parle pas que de ce rendez-vous, Nev. Et bien sûr qu'il a intérêt à ne pas toucher à un seul de tes cheveux sinon je l'atomise. Je serai là pour m'en assurer. Je parle de toi, mon vieux. Je ne voudrais pas que tu souffres parce que cette raclure trouvera amusant de briser ton cœur en mille morceaux, ce qu'il ne manquera pas de faire.

- Vraiment ? Tu viendrais avec moi cet après-midi ? s'exclama Neville en rougissant de plaisir.

- Je resterai très discret. Je demanderai à Harry de me prêter sa cape d'invisibilité mais il est hors de question que tu y ailles tout seul.

- Oh, merci Ron !

Neville saisit la main de Ron entre les siennes, la serrant avec effusion sous son regard goguenard.

- Sacré Neville ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire du gringue à un gentil Serdaigle ? Tiens, à cet abruti d'Anderson !

- Je n'y peux rien si Malefoy m'attire ! ça ne se commande pas ces choses-là !

- Eurk…

- Mais ce n'est pas juste en raison de son physique parce que question séduction, tu es mille fois mieux que lui avec tes mèches fauves, tes yeux bleus et ton adorable fossette quand tu souris.

- Neville, n'insiste pas, tu n'auras pas de bisou.

- Sans rire, Ron, j'ai juste envie de savoir ce que cache cette tristesse que je devine parfois dans le regard de Malefoy, quand il pense que personne ne le regarde. Je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas celui qu'il prétend être.

- Ah, il pourrait être pire ? Que Merlin nous en préserve…

- Mais non, Ron. Je crois qu'on se trompe à son sujet. Je ressens du bien en lui (1).

Ron ne sut que répondre. Peut-être Neville possédait-il le don de lire dans le cœur d'autrui ?

- Dis-moi, Ron, tu m'as parlé d'une bonne et d'une mauvaise nouvelle tout à l'heure. C'est quoi la mauvaise ?

- Ah oui ! Millicent Bulstrode m'a demandé de lui apprendre l'art de la séduction.

- Bulstrode ? De la maison Serpentard ? Bigre, quelle publicité pour toi ! Tu vas accepter, bien sûr. Qui est l'heureux élu de son cœur ?

- Crabbe !

- Par Merlin, il faudra empêcher toute procréation. Néanmoins, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Ronald Weasley, tu vas devenir le Y.M.C.A. de cette école plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu.

- Je savais que tu allais aimer cette idée, marmonna Ron.

- Et comment ! Whaaaa, si tu arrives à transformer le vilain petit canard en un joli cygne…

- Eh, je ne suis pas Christian Troy (2), Nev !

- Ouais, bon, je m'emballe là… Donc, si tu arrives à rendre Bulstrode plus séduisante qu'un pot de chambre, toutes les filles de Poudlard vont raffoler de toi !

Neville s'était levé de son banc, les yeux brillant de joie et un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Il allait retrouver Malefoy cet après-midi, avec un garde-du-corps pour le prévenir de toute mauvaise surprise, ce dont il doutait mais bon, un Gryffondor averti vaut deux Serpentards. Ron allait pouvoir faire ses preuves avec un cas quasi désespéré. La vie était fichtrement intéressante !

Mais pourquoi Ron avait-il l'air si soucieux ?

Ah oui, parce que le garde-du-corps, c'était lui et le bon samaritain, c'était encore lui. Pas de bol, Ron !

OoOoO

- Alors, Neville, tu vas rentrer oui ou non ?

- Chut, Ron ! marmonna Neville entre ses dents. Tu vas te faire démasquer !

- Mais je me les gèle ! Bouge tes fesses, sois un Gryffondor, bon sang !

- Gna-gna-gna, je savais bien que le Choixpeau s'était planté en me mettant dans cette Maison…

Tout en se lamentant, Neville s'était rapproché de la porte d'entrée et avec une profonde inspiration, poussa le battant suffisamment longtemps pour permettre à Ron de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Fort heureusement, il y avait encore peu de monde et Neville n'eut aucun mal à trouver Drago Malefoy qui l'attendait au fond de la salle, ses doigts pianotant impatiemment sur la table. Brusquement, Neville trouva cette idée de rendez-vous avec Malefoy complètement stupide. Le jeune Serpentard arborait un air hautain qui liquéfia toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

- Avance ! souffla Ron dans son dos.

- Jeveuxplusy'aller… gémit Neville.

Mais Drago venait de l'apercevoir et ses yeux gris se vrillèrent sur lui tandis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pâles. Plus question de reculer maintenant, les dés étaient joués et la partie pipée, sans jeux de mots bien sûr.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus, railla Drago en le suivant du regard tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face de lui.

- Quelle idée ! claironna Neville en espérant que sa voix ne tremblotait pas trop. Pourquoi ne pas venir ?

- Parce que tu as peur de moi.

- Voui, j'avoue… chouina Neville penaud. Oups !

Paf ! Le petit coup sec dans son dos manqua de le faire bondir de sa chaise. Sous le froncement de sourcil intrigué de Drago, Neville se redressa et prit un air blasé et un ton assuré.

- Non, non, je n'ai pas peur de toi, euh, pourquoi aurais-je peur de toi ?!

- Parce que je suis dangereux et que je pourrais te faire beaucoup de mal si je le voulais.

- Hiii !!

- Mais je sais que tu aimes le danger, n'est-ce pas ?

- Gnéé ?

- Sinon tu n'aurais jamais osé m'embrasser hier soir, même pour couvrir la belette, en sachant que les conséquences pourraient être terribles pour toi.

- Je sens que mon pacemaker va claquer là ! Aïe !

Paf ! Nouveau coup sur l'arrière de son crâne cette fois.

- Couvrir la belette ? répéta Neville en se trémoussant sur son siège. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu le sais très bien ! Weasley n'est pas plus gay que Rogue est un vampire !

- Rogue n'est pas un vampire ? Mince alors et toutes ces théories qu'on lit sur les sites internet ? La vache, elle nous a bien eus avec ses sous-entendus, J.K. Row… !!!

- Ne détourne pas la conversation. Weasley n'est pas gay et j'ignore pourquoi vous vous amusez à faire courir cette rumeur débile mais je m'en fiche. Ce que je veux, c'est toi, mon petit Longdubat.

- Moi ? couina Neville en pâlissant.

- Eh oui ! Et pour le prix de mon silence, tu me seras dévoué corps et âme…

- Hiii !!!!

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Neville pensait qu'il avait le choix entre hurler ou s'évanouir. Sous ses longs cils clairs, Drago le couvait d'un regard brûlant et machiavélique. _Je suis foutu ! _se dit Neville affolé. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de tomber dans les pommes, la porte des Trois Balais s'ouvrit à la volée et un Ron fou furieux apparut sur le seuil.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle tandis qu'il balayait tous les clients de ses yeux bleus. Dès qu'il aperçut Neville, Ron fonça directement sur lui comme Dumbledore sur un sorbet au citron (3).

- Neville !

- Ron ! s'exclama Neville avec soulagement.

- Neville, comment as-tu pu accepter un rendez-vous avec cette raclure ?

- Ravi de te voir aussi Weasley…

- Euh, bafouilla Neville.

- Malefoy, cracha Ron en toisant Drago, si tu t'approches encore une fois de Neville, je t'atomise. Il est _mon _ami !

- Voyez-vous ça ! railla Drago en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Je ne crois pas avoir bien compris toute la subtilité de ta déclaration… Tu veux dire, ami comme amitié ? Ou ami comme _amant _?

D'un geste vif, Ron s'empara du bras de Neville et le força à se lever. Puis, sans un mot, il affronta Malefoy du regard, une lueur de défi dans ses prunelles claires, prit doucement le visage de Neville entre ses mains et plaqua un long baiser sur ses lèvres frémissantes.

- Waouh ! soupira Neville lorsqu'il le relâcha.

- Maintenant Neville, file dehors, je te rejoins dans quelques secondes.

- Ben…

- Tout de suite !

- C'est demandé si gentiment ! Malefoy…

Prenant ses jambes à son cou, Neville sortit aussi dignement que lui permettaient ses jambes flageolantes. Se retrouver entre la passion coléreuse d'un Ron magnifique et la menace d'un Malefoy envoûtant avait de quoi déstabiliser n'importe quel eunuque, ce qu'il n'était pas, Merlin soit loué.

Une fois Neville disparu, Ron plaqua ses mains sur la table et se pencha vers Malefoy dont les yeux gris s'étaient voilés d'agacement et de… jalousie ?

- Malefoy, tu laisses Neville tranquille. Tu ne le mérites pas.

- Et si je refusais ? lâcha tout à trac Drago.

- Tu peux toujours tenter ta chance, ricana Ron. Mais tu es incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit, alors, fiche-lui la paix !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, Ron sortit à son tour.

_Fiche-lui la paix ?_ pensa Drago. _C'est à voir…_

OoOoO

- Ron, Ron, Ron, ce baiser, waouh !

- Ne t'emballe pas, Neville, grommela Ron en s'éloignant à grandes foulées des Trois Balais. Je ne suis pas gay.

- Je sais ! jubilait Neville. Mais Malefoy ! Tu as vu sa tête ? J'ai cru qu'il allait exploser ! Je comprends bien que tu ne m'as embrassé que pour qu'il ne s'entête pas à penser que tu n'es pas gay mais bon, tu aurais pu le laisser dire, ce ne serait pas la première fois que Malefoy nous enquiquine…

- Non, ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'ai embrassé… (Ron s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers le jeune Longdubat). Ecoute Neville, tu tiens vraiment à Malefoy ? Je veux dire, tu voudrais vraiment sortir avec lui ?

- Ben… oui. Il m'intrigue, je te l'ai déjà dit…

- Alors j'ai voulu le faire réagir. Qu'il te drague, qu'il te séduise mais dans les règles de l'art, pas comme une rognure de Serpentard qu'il est. Qu'il soit obligé de se battre pour obtenir tes… faveurs, conclut Ron en grimaçant.

- Nom d'un troll en rut ! T'es trop filou, ma caille !

- Allez, viens, on rentre à Poudlard. Toutes ces émotions m'ont donné faim.

- RON ! NEVILLE !

Hermione venait d'apparaitre au détour du chemin, agitant la main pour qu'ils l'attendent. Ron se fendit d'un sourire radieux. Par Merlin, qu'elle était ravissante avec ses joues rosies par le froid !

- Je te cherchais partout, Ron ! avoua Hermione en glissant son bras sous le sien. J'ai besoin de toi ! Enfin, du Y.M.C.A. de cette école, se mit à glousser la jeune fille.

- Ah oui ? s'enquit Ron qui sentit s'amorcer la bombe à retardement sur laquelle il se tenait.

- Oui ! Voilà, je voudrais sortir avec Nathaniel Anderson et il va falloir que tu m'aides !

- Han ! fit Neville.

- BOUM ! fit la bombe en explosant dans la tête de Ron.

_Ma vie n'est vraiment pas gay !_

**To be continoued...**

**

* * *

**(1) J'ai toujours rêvé de dire cela ! Attention, spoiler pour ceux qui n'ont jamais regardé Star Wars, ni entendu parler de cette saga et habitent donc sur une autre planète que la mienne… : Luke Skywalker en parlant de son père, Dark Vador _Je suis ton père, sshhhh !_

(2) Un des protagonistes de Nip/Tuck, mon préféré of course parce qu'il est biaaauuuu et qu'il me fait rire !

(3) Merci ma ZAZA pour l'idée !!!!!

_Allez, c'est fini ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Hummmm ??? On encourage la petite Louvinette qui s'inquiète toujours de sa prose et de sa capacité à faire rire. Voui, voui, voui !_


	9. Good OldFashioned Lover Boy

Helloooooo !!! Louve is back, yehhhhh !! Eh, oh, j'ai été rapide sur ce coup-là alors applauze !!! Ouais, d'accord, j'attendrais vos reviews pour m'envoyer des fleurs.

Donc, les aventures de Ron au pays du Grand N'importe Nawak continuent :

1) Ron va-t-il réussir à séduire Hermione ? Eh oh, c'est quand même une fic Hermione/Ron, alors c'est oui... Ah vous vouliez savoir comment ? quand ? Ben, je ne sais pas encore...

2) Drago va-t-il réussir à séduire Neville ? Je ne vous le dirais pas, vous refermeriez ma fic et passeriez à autre chose. Je préfère vous garder encore un peu avec moi :)

3) Harry va-t-il réussi à démasquer Ron ? Eh oh, il doit déjà zigouiller Volde-schnock, on va pas lui attribuer tous les lauriers, non ?

4) Il n'y a pas de 4, je voulais juste savoir si vous suiviez ! Allez, c'est parti mon kiki, la suite est là !

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont à JK Rowling et les citations cinématographiques à leur propriétaire respectif !

**Nota :** Le titre de ce chapitre est extrait du géniallissime album du non moins géniallissime groupe mythique : QUEEN !! Yeeeeh !

**Remerciements :** Toujours à ma bêta-reader, Zazaone ! Sans elle, je ne pourrais pas avancer confiante et rassurée :)

* * *

**Chapitre 9 - Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy**

_La vie, c'est comme une boîte de chocolats, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on va tomber !_ (1)

Telle était l'ultime pensée de Ron à cette seconde très précisément.

Adossé contre une baie vitrée, la tête renversée et les paupières closes, Ron méditait. Sur l'existence des Ronflaks Cornus, sur la composition d'un tiramisu, sur la couleur des sous-vêtements de M'dame Rosmerta. Sur tout ce qui pouvait l'éloigner de la vision cauchemardesque qu'il avait sous les yeux : Millicent Bulstrode.

- Bon alors, Weasley, comment dois-je m'y prendre ?

- Une petite question avant qu'on commence, fit Ron en se redressant avec un soupir. Qu'est-ce qui t'attire chez Crabbe ?

- C'est vraiment important que tu le saches ? protesta Millicent en fronçant les sourcils.

- Disons que ça m'aiderait…

Et Merlin sait qu'il avait besoin d'aide dans ce moment de profonde solitude.

Millicent se renfrogna tout en commençant à tripoter nerveusement les plis de sa jupe. Le Gryffondor et la Serpentard s'étaient installés dans la serre n° 4, déserte à cette heure de l'après-midi. Le froid du mois de novembre les avait obligés à se réfugier à l'intérieur plutôt qu'au fin fond de la Forêt Interdite où Ron aurait été bien tenté de perdre Bulstrode corps et âme, surtout le corps d'ailleurs soit dit en passant.

- Eh bien, je le trouve craquant… J'aime bien sa timidité et son manque de confiance qui le rendent bien plus touchant que Malefoy qui se la pète sans arrêt !

- _L'amour n'a que faire du rang ni de la fortune_ (2), pensa Ron avec philosophie. Puis à voix haute, il s'enquit. Mais dis-moi, Bulstrode, pourquoi as-tu besoin de mes services pour le euh… séduire ? Vous êtes dans la même Maison et vous vous connaissez depuis des lustres, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de le draguer ?

- Bien… j'ai peur de ne pas lui plaire…

- Nooon !?!! faillit s'esclaffer Ron. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oh, je sais ce que les autres pensent de moi ! s'écria Millicent sur un ton pincé. Que je ressemble à un doberman, que je suis un peu enrobée…

° Un peu ? La vache, ils sont sympas… °

- … mais je m'en fiche ! De toute manière, _la vraie beauté est intérieure_.

° Ouais, _c'est ce que disent tous les gens moches_ ! (3) °

- Et bien tu as entièrement raison, Bulstrode ! approuva Ron en secouant la tête avec énergie. Et je vais t'aider à leur clouer le museau, à tous ces vils Serpentards !

- Weasley, ce ne sont pas les Serpentards qui disent ça de moi, répliqua sèchement Millicent. Ce sont les _autres_ !

- Ah bon… Et bien, peu importe, l'heure est venue de s'occuper de ton relooking !

_° Et que la force soit avec moi_ ! (4) °

Quelques heures plus tard, Ronald Weasley finit par retourner dans ses quartiers, le cerveau à l'envers et une aversion irrévocable pour tout canidé de la famille des dobermans. Trainant les pieds, il entra dans la Salle Commune et fut assailli par une tornade brune.

- Ron !! s'écria Hermione en s'accrochant à son bras. Je t'attends depuis des heures !!

° Yepeeeh !! °

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Nathaniel pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard et j'ai besoin que tu m'aides !!

° Hiiiiiii, je veux mourir !!! °

- Mais oui, ma petite Hermy, répondit gentiment Ron. Viens, allons nous asseoir…

Il entraina la jeune fille vers l'ottoman sous la fenêtre qui allait bientôt devenir son bureau officiel. Puis, avec un naturel qui le surprit lui-même, Ron prit les mains de son amie entre les siennes.

- Je suis tout à toi.

° Mon corps d'athlète sur le tien… Hon, reprends-toi, Ron ! °

- Ron, commença Hermione en rougissant sous cette étreinte inattendue, jusqu'à présent, tu n'as jamais été vraiment emballé par mes petits amis. Mais avec Nathaniel, je sens que j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me ressemble. Il aime étudier. Il ne vit pas au rythme du Quidditch. Il est sensible et délicat…

° Super ! _C'est Simon la fiotte_ ! (5) °

- … et Luna m'a arrangé un rendez-vous pour la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard…

° Si même Luna est contre moi… °

- … et je voudrais que tout soit parfait.

- Mais qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?

- Et bien, que tu discutes un peu avec Nell avant ce fameux rendez-vous, que tu essaies de savoir s'il est vraiment un type sérieux, quelqu'un de bien pour moi… Qu'en penses-tu ?

° Luna et Anderson, dans la navette Apollo 13, en train de dire _« Houston, on a un problème ! »_… (6) °

- C'est une excellente idée, Hermione ! s'enthousiasma Ron en prenant un air enjoué. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, Hermy chérie. Je suis vraiment flatté que tu me fasses une telle confiance.

Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, Ron se pencha sur la jeune sorcière et déposa un chaste baiser sur son front.

- Oooh, Ron, depuis que tu assumes ton homosexualité, tu es vraiment… différent ! confia Hermione d'une voix douce. On peut parler sans se disputer, je peux t'avouer mes désirs, mes secrets, comme si tu étais…

° L'homme de tes rêves, ma poulette !!!! Yessssssss !! °

- … la _sœur _que je n'ai jamais eue !

°éè°

_Bring _!!! fit le cœur de Ron en se brisant en mille morceaux.

- Hermione, c'est… c'est… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

_° Ma vie est un enfer _!!! (7) °

- … _je suis tout retourné !_

_- Recto ou verso ? _(8) s'enquit un petit plaisantin qui avait réussi à se glisser le long du mur derrière lui.

- Harry ! s'exclama Hermione furieuse. Ce n'est pas drôle et cette conversation est privée !

- Allez les copains… euh, les copines devrais-je dire, soyez sympas, ne me laissez pas dans le noir… euh, le rose pour toi, Ron. Qu'est-ce que vous complotez ? Je peux vous aider ?

- NON !! répondirent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

Harry prit un air faussement boudeur et s'installa sans vergogne entre les deux Gryffondors, les forçant à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Puis, d'un geste amical, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de ses deux amis et les serra affectueusement contre lui.

- Vous voulez connaître les derniers bruits de couloir, les copines ?

- Harry… soupira Hermione excédée.

- Il parait que la fouine bondissante en pince pour notre cher Neville.

- C'est vrai ? s'étrangla Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil vers Ron. Mais… c'est toi qui sors avec Neville, non ?

- Hein ?! Non !!

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Harry goguenard en resserrant sa prise sur son épaule. Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de vous rouler des patins alors ?

- Mais… s'insurgea Ron aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

- Vous avez été surpris aux 3 Balais en plein ramonage d'amygdales, Ron, lâcha Harry d'une voix mielleuse.

- Mais c'était pour… commença le rouquin en se tortillant pour échapper à la poigne d'Harry.

Puis il rencontra le regard vert inquisiteur de son ami et se figea. Nom d'un troll couillu, ce petit salopard d'Harry essayait de le coincer ! Nomdoudiou de nomdoudiou ! S'il n'était pas censé tenir un rôle, il lui aurait bien enfoncé ses lunettes dans le trou du… bref, il se serait vengé et avec la pointe de sa baguette lui aurait dessiné un Z sur le bide, comme _Ze Zouis Zun p'tit con_ !

Mais puisqu'il était l'Y.M.C.A. de Poudlard, Ron se contenta de se rapprocher imperceptiblement du jeune Potter et avec un sourire sensuel sur les lèvres, il susurra tout en glissant une main légère sur la cuisse de son ami.

- Alors… jaloux ?

- HIIIIII !!!

Harry bondit et se leva sans attendre son reste alors qu'Hermione éclatait de rire.

- Oh, Harry, si tu voyais ta tête !

- Ce n'était pas drôle du tout ! s'écria Harry d'une voix aigüe.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ron gentiment. Promis, je ne le referai plus.

- Ouais, ben, je m'inquiète pour Neville, c'est tout.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour Neville, le rassura Ron en reprenant son sérieux. Je veille sur lui.

- Vraiment ?

- Je ne laisserai pas Malefoy lui faire du mal. S'il en pince sincèrement pour Neville, il devra laisser sa panoplie d'apprenti-crétin-mangemort au vestiaire et oublier qu'il est une raclure de… euh, qu'il est un vilain-méchant, conclut Ron en coulant un regard vers Hermione.

° Ne plus dire de grossièretés ! Comme si c'était simple tiens ! Mon cul, ouais ! °

Tout en considérant Ron d'un air perplexe, Harry se passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa furieusement. Décidément, _il y avait quelque chose de pourri au royaume de Poudlard_ (9), et il était bien en peine de savoir quoi exactement. S'il voulait amener Ron à se démasquer, Harry allait devoir trouver un autre moyen parce que visiblement, le jeune Weasley avait appris à se contrôler à merveille.

- Bon, on te fait confiance alors, marmonna Harry.

- Oui, faites-moi confiance. Tout ira bien.

Au pays des Snorkies, c'était dans le domaine du possible. Si vous avez un doute, fredonnez la mélodie du générique, c'est chanté noir sur blanc. Mais à Poudlard, c'était une autre histoire…

**OoOoO**

Quand Ron s'en donnait la peine, il était capable de réaliser des merveilles. Durant toute une semaine, il se réfugia dans la bibliothèque dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Il se mit à farfouiller dans de vieux grimoires, se plongeant dans une lecture effrénée sous le regard suspicieux, les lèvres et le cul pincés de Madame Pince et les coups d'œil intrigués d'Hermione pour qui la bibliothèque n'avait plus de secrets.

Que pouvait-il bien chercher ? se demandait la jeune fille que ce brusque revirement de comportement distrayait de ses propres études. Indifférent à toute cette attention, Ron s'isolait sur un bout de table, gardant précieusement ses trouvailles qu'il recopiait fébrilement sur des parchemins. Puis il s'éclipsait rapidement après avoir rangé les livres empruntés empêchant ainsi quiconque de vérifier les ouvrages consultés.

Dans un même temps, son attitude lors des repas stupéfia tous les Gryffondors. Ron ne s'installait plus à côté d'Harry ou d'Hermione, non, non, non ! Un soir, il choisit de se placer près de Lavande avec qui il entama une conversation discrète mais enthousiaste. Puis le lendemain, il se faufila près de Romilda et bientôt tête rousse et tête blonde se rejoignirent pour un bavardage mystérieux. Et comble de l'audace, il alla même jusqu'à s'inviter très poliment à la table des Poufsouffles pour s'asseoir près d'Hannah Abbot. Un autre midi, ce fut Padma Patil qui devint sa voisine de table. Etrangement, aucun professeur, ni aucun élève ne lui reprocha ses changements de tables. Il est vrai que depuis la nuit d'Halloween, Ron était devenu l'icône gay de Poudlard et son coming-out avait provoqué l'admiration de tous.

De leur coin, Harry, Hermione et Ginny n'en perdaient pas une miette et se trituraient les méninges pour comprendre ce qui se pouvait bien se tramer sous leurs yeux. Mais que se racontaient donc Ron et toutes ces jeunes filles ? Lorsque Ginny tenta d'en savoir plus, toute sa force de persuasion ne suffit pas. Elle put tapoter aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait la paume de sa main avec sa baguette en prenant un air menaçant que n'aurait pas renié le professeur Rogue, toutes les concernées se contentèrent de la toiser avec un sourire énigmatique mais se turent.

Et pendant que les trois compères complotaient pour obtenir des informations, Ron commençait l'éducation sentimentale de Millicent Bulstrode.

**Jour J et heure H **

L'heure du repas n'allait pas tarder à résonner dans les murs de Poudlard et la Grande Salle se remplissait peu à peu. Chez les Gryffondors, Ron était déjà installé et pianotait nerveusement la table de ses doigts, le regard fixé sur celle des Serpentards.

Le corps tendu comme un arc, il surveillait l'arrivée de sa jeune apprentie quand Neville se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

- Alors ? Tu en es où avec l'affaire Bulstrode ?

- Jour J, heure H. Elle va tenter une tactique d'approche sur Crabbe.

- Déjà !?

- Yep ! Tiens, le spectacle commence.

Millicent, née Bulstrode, jeune fille au sang pur de la Maison Serpentard, s'avançait d'un pas décidé et légèrement chaloupé vers Vincent, né Crabbe, jeune homme au sang pur de la Maison Serpentard. Bon, concernant ce dernier maillon de la chaîne, on se pose encore la question entre l'être humain et le croisement entre un troll et un joncheruine. L'un pour sa carrure, l'autre pour sa capacité à embrouiller le cerveau, parce que finalement, Crabbe avait quand même réussi à entrer à Poudlard et continuait sa scolarité sans redoublement à son actif…

Donc, pour en revenir à notre Millicent, cette dernière avait scrupuleusement suivi les conseils de Ron et s'était appliquée un sort de Joyeuseté sur le visage. D'ordinaire si désagréablement durs, ses traits s'étaient adoucis et quand elle souriait, on devinait presque un soupçon de malice derrière ce sourire encore un peu pincé. Oui, oui, un soupçon de malice et ce n'est pas de l'humour _louvesque_.

- Euff, y'a du boulot encore ! lâcha Neville le menton calé dans ses mains. _Merci Neville, l'auteuze se sent un peu seule sur ce coup-là maintenant !_

- Tu parles, j'ai mis plus d'une semaine pour réussir ce sort de Joyeuseté, marmonna Ron sans quitter Bulstrode des yeux.

- Parce qu'il est si compliqué que ça à effectuer ?

- Non, parce qu'il ne marchait pas sur elle ! Elle est tellement coincée que pour la dérider, il aurait fallu que je lui mette un pétard dans le…

- Stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir où !

- Tiens tu m'étonnes ! D'habitude, tu raffoles de cette partie anatomique… Oh, repérage effectué de la proie !

Millicent avait contourné la table pour se retrouver en face de Crabbe qui mangeait ou plutôt dévorait le contenu de son assiette. La voix habituellement sèche et haut perchée de la jeune fille s'éleva douce et rauque, un peu éraillée ce qui donnait à son timbre une sensualité étonnante.

- Cette place est libre, _Vincent_ ?

- Hon ?!

Le troll-joncheruine leva les yeux, tourna sa tête à gauche et à droite en papillonnant des paupières comme un hibou pour s'assurer que c'était bien à lui que Millicent s'adressait, puis acquiesça lentement. Non que cette question le surprenne ou l'inquiète mais il était toujours lent dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

- Merci, Vincent. Ce que tu manges a l'air délicieux ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il se passa alors quelque chose de saisissant qui plomba un silence d'outre-tombe sur toute la table serpentarde. Pour enjamber le banc, Millicent releva légèrement sa jupe et dévoila des jambes qui, ma foi, étaient plutôt bien en chair.

A la table des professeurs, Hagrid émit un petit hoquet en se frottant vigoureusement les paupières de ses gros poings fermés.

- J'ai cru voir quéque chose de rose là-bas chez les Serpentards, bafouilla le brave homme en agitant la main dans leur direction.

- Incroyable ! railla le professeur Rogue. Notre professeur de Soins arrive à voir des éléphants roses alors qu'il est sobre ! Je me demande quelle vision horrifique il peut avoir lorsqu'il est ivre…

- Vous en rose ? susurra Pomona avec un sourire angélique.

- Hu hu hu ! hulula Hagrid dans sa barbe.

- Pomona, gronda gentiment Dumbledore en agitant un index réprobateur.

- Désolée, je ne le ferais plus, juré ! jura le professeur Chourave en croisant les doigts derrière son dos.

- Quand même, remarqua le professeur McGonagall en fronçant les sourcils, la jeune Bulstrode se comporte bien étrangement et je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier sa façon de se tenir.

- Tout le monde n'a pas votre aisance pour se mouvoir, glissa Dumbledore d'une voix charmeuse à sa voisine qui rougit délicatement.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce qui s'est passé entre vous après le bal ! s'exclama le professeur Trelawney sur un ton évaporé mais néanmoins inquisiteur.

- Regardez les feuilles au fond de votre tasse de thé et vous le saurez, persifla Minerva.

- Ou au fond de votre culotte, marmonna Severus avec un rictus.

- SE-VE-RUS !

- Filius, gronda Dumbledore, vous m'aviez promis de vous taire !

- Mais j'ai rien dit ! couina le professeur Flitwick. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis tombé dans la cuvette du W.C. pendant que vous jouiez à hue-da-da dans les toilettes des filles !

- C'est Mimi Geignarde qui en a parlé avec le Baron Sanglant, avoua Severus en s'absorbant dans la contemplation de ses pommes de terre juteuses à souhait, tout comme l'était d'ailleurs cette conversation li-bi-du-nœud, euh, libidineuse.

- _Mais quel outrage ! Mais quel audace ! _(10) s'offusquait Minerva rouge comme une pivoine.

- Et qu'a donc obtenu Mimi en échange de cette information ? s'enquit le professeur Vector avec curiosité.

- L'autorisation de mâter les Serpentards sous la douche.

- Oh ! s'écria le professeur McGonagall.

- Hon ! fit Hagrid en s'étranglant.

- Aïe ! lâcha le professeur Chourave en grimaçant.

- Ehééhééé ! soupira le professeur Flitwick avec envie.

- Vous me l'ôtez de la bouche, termina Severus sibyllin.

Pendant que les professeurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie, Millicent avait terminé son acrobatie en ondulant des hanches tel le raz-de-marée déclenché par l'éruption du Krakatoa en août 1883.

- Nom d'un troll en rut ! souffla Neville. Quel déhanché !

- Exécuté plus de 226 fois pour en arriver à ce résultat-là.

- Ron, tu m'impressionnes !

- Attends, tu n'as pas tout vu…

Crabbe fixait maintenant la jeune fille avec effarement. Elle avait posé une question pourtant très simple. Réfléchissement, vite !!! Sshhhh !!!! Sujet, verbe, complément, adjectif, tu dois bien pouvoir y arriver, Vincent, nom d'un ouaf !

- De la purée et un steak…

- Oh, j'adooore la purée ! Je peux goûter ?

Et s'en attendre sa réponse, elle tendit sa main, trempa son index dans la purée noyée sous une couche de sauce brunâtre puis ramena son doigt à sa bouche qu'elle suçota langoureusement tout en regardant le jeune homme avec un éclair effronté dans ses yeux marrons. Le temps parut se suspendre. Malefoy avait la bouche grande ouverte ce qui n'avait rien de très aristocratique, Nott était devenu blême et ne respirait plus. Cela dit, dans quelques secondes il risquait de s'évanouir parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire il n'appartenait pas à la famille des cachalots. Par contre, Goyle… et bien, Goyle restait Goyle, c'est-à-dire n'avait rien remarqué du tout.

- Vincent, tu vas bien ? susurra Millicent en lui décochant une œillade incendiaire.

- Han ?

- Tu es devenu tout rouge… Ne me dis pas que je t'intimide. C'est moi, Millie, ta camarade de Maison ! Ta purée est délicieuse mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi choisir…

- Hon…

- Le steak est saignant ? J'adooore le steak saignant.

- Ben, je peux t'en passer un bout.

- Oh merci !

Ses prunelles brillaient de mille feux, ses lèvres s'incurvaient en un sourire mielleux. Crabbe se dépêcha de couper un morceau, le piqua de sa fourchette et en hésitant, la tendit vers Millicent. Sa main tremblait quand la bouche de la jeune fille s'approcha de cette dernière. A aucun moment, ses yeux n'avaient quitté le visage de Crabbe et le mouvement de ses lèvres qui s'arrondissaient, sa petite langue rose qui sortait pour lécher la nourriture, ses dents qui étincelèrent lorsqu'elles s'emparèrent de la viande et la mordirent, tout cela retint l'attention de leur entourage.

- Merci Vinnie ! Cela ne t'ennuie pas que je t'appelle Vinnie ? C'est plus… intime.

BADABOUM !

Nott venait de tomber de son banc. C'est confirmé, il n'appartenait pas à la famille des cachalots. Viiiite ! Dr House, réanimation de toute urgence ! Pin-pon ! Pin-pon !

Pendant ce temps, chez les Gryffondors, Ron exultait sous le regard admiratif de Neville.

- Ron, je n'en reviens pas !

- Euh, moi non plus, je dois bien te l'avouer…

- Finalement, elle n'est pas si moche, Ron.

- Tu dis cela parce que t'es gay, mon salaud !

- Hé, hé, hé !

- Et bien, j'ai une sacrée faim maintenant, vieux frère ! Si on mangeait ?

- Va-t-elle répandre la rumeur comme prévue ?

Ron suspendit son geste de se saisir d'un plat de raviolis et esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Elle va même faire beaucoup mieux ! Elle va faire de moi le nec plus ultra de la séduction !

- Génial !

(1) _Forrest Gump_ de Robert Zemeckis

(2) _Shakespeare in Love _de John Madden

(3) _Menteur menteur _de Tom Shadyac

(4) _Star Wars _de Georges Lucas (sshhhhhss - Je suis ton pèèèèèreeeuuuhhh ! sssshhhsss…)

(5) _Pour le pire et pour le meilleur _de James L. Brooks

(6) _Apollo 13 _de Ron Howard (« Houston, on a un problème ! » qui c'est celui qui l'a dit dans la réalité vraie ? Hum, hum, hum ? James Lovell, Jean-Pierre, et c'est mon dernier mot ! Bravo !! J'ai cru un instant que vous diriez Sid dans l'Age de Glace !!! ) Oki je sors !!!!

(7) _Ma vie est un enfer_, titre du film Ma vie est un enfer ;p ! Ben quoi, je fais des blagues si je veux, c'est ma fic !

(8) Extrait de _Grease_ de Randal Kleiser. Eh oh, j'ai fait marcher ma mémoire sur ce coup-là, alors applauze siouplait !

(9) Détournement de _Hamlet _de Shakespeare. Hé, hé, hé, je connais mes classiques aussi !

(10) _Conan le Barbare _de John Milius (je ne me souviens plus de l'ordre mais ce sont les paroles du Roi Osric lorsqu'il se frite avec Conan, Valéria et Subotai) – Je sais, j'ai une sacrée culture cinématographique !

* * *

_Nomdoudiou, vous pouvez pas vous imaginer le travail de titan que ça a été de chercher les citations et leur propriétaire respectif. Mais je suis une fan du 7ème art et je mourrais d'envie de faire un chapitre avec des références cinématographiques. Bon, ben, voilà, hop hop hop, on reviewe, non ? Même pas une toute petite ? Pour me faire plaisir... histoire de me faire un bisou au passage !_


	10. Black holes part I

Salut, suis reviendue !!! Hé oui, je suis déjà là, telle le Scroutt à Pétard, toujours prête !

Et pour faire patienter tous ceux et toutes celles qui n'ont pas encore dévoré le dernier tome des vraies, des pures, des dures, des tatouées aventures de Harry Potter, je vous offre très humblement le chapitre 10 des fausses, des farfelues, des joyeuses aventures de Ronald Weasley ! Enfin, il n'est pas tout seul dans cette galère, hein !

Allez, trêve de bavardages, c'est parti mon kiki !

**Disclaimer :** Ce n'est pas parce que JK Rowling a terminé son histoire que les personnages sont à moi. Ils sont toujours à elle (sic) !

**Remerciements :** Toujours à ma bêta-reader, Zazaone, qui a rajouté ses petites touches délirantes de-ci, de-là, pour mon plus grand bonheur !

**Nota :** Vous avez très certainement reconnu un des titres de l'album du super groupe MUSE « Black holes and revelations ». Mais pourquoi n'y-a-t-il que le début du titre ? Hé, hé, hé, c'est parce que le chapitre est coupé en deux ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Black holes…**

- Alors, tu les as vus ?

- Bulstrode et Crabbe ? Oui, ils se tiennent par la main, c'est… bizarre ! On dirait un troll qui promène son chien. Elle a tout du doberman, Bulstrode, surtout avec ses poils aux pattes !

- Wouf ! Wouf !

- Waahhaaaahh !

Les rires s'éloignèrent et Ron ne put s'empêcher de pouffer malgré lui tout en se disant qu'il faudrait quand même qu'il en touche un mot à Bulstrode. Une petite séance d'épilation ne serait pas du luxe et Ron devenait perfectionniste avec « sa créature ».

Confortablement installé sur la pelouse, il s'amusait depuis quelques minutes à lancer de petits cailloux dans le lac d'où le calamar les interceptait habillement pour les renvoyer sur des élèves passant un peu plus loin. Ces derniers criaient d'indignation quand un projectile les atteignait et ils partaient en maugréant. Bref, c'était une belle après-midi pour buller (1) et rêvasser tout en écoutant discrètement les conversations des promeneurs.

Sa mission dans l'affaire Bulstrode avait été une réussite et tout Poudlard s'était enthousiasmé de ce tour de force. Transformer une jeune fille banale… très quelconque… bon, ça va, moche et revêche, en une jeune fille… toujours moche mais moins revêche ? _Okiii_, donc toujours moche mais beaucoup plus souriante et aimable pour le garçon qu'elle aimait, Vincent Crabbe.

L'amour est un grand mystère…

- Weasley ?

- Hum ?

Ron leva le nez et son regard s'assombrit en reconnaissant Nathaniel Anderson. _Et merde !_

- Je te dérange ?

- Non, non, assieds-toi…

Le jeune Serdaigle s'assit en tailleur près du Gryffondor, l'air aussi à l'aise que Severus Rogue devant un shampooing de chez Boréal « Parce que tu le vaux bien ». Nerveusement, il triturait son écharpe tout en jetant des coups d'œil ennuyés vers Ron.

- Euh, voilà… se lança Nell. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais plutôt doué pour… euh, aider ceux qui ont des problèmes pour… draguer. Et comme tu es un ami d'Hermione…

- Je suis son **meilleur **ami.

- Alors je ne vais pas te raconter des bobards. Voilà, Hermione m'intéresse beaucoup alors pourrais-tu me conseiller, toi qui es son _meilleur _ami ? Ce qu'elle aime, ce qu'elle n'aime pas. J'ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous.

Immobile, le visage impassible, Ron fixait le jeune sorcier en silence, ne pouvant croire à cette chance miraculeuse de se retrouver avec lui pour discuter de… séduction.

- Alors, s'inquiétait Nell face à son silence, tu vas m'aider ?

- Avant tout, es-tu digne de sortir avec Hermione ? Quel genre de type es-tu ?

- Oh ! s'exclama Nell avec précipitation. C'est vrai, tu ne me connais pas vraiment… Voyons, je suis plutôt doué dans les études. J'aime bien traîner à la bibliothèque, pour mes recherches, je m'intéresse à la politique étrangère, au cricket et je préfère Beethoven à toutes ces musiques modernes… Je suis apprécié par mes camarades de dortoir, tu pourras demander à Luna, elle me connait bien.

Appuyé sur un coude, Ron écoutait distraitement le jeune Serdaigle. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers ce plan machiavélique qu'il était en train d'imaginer.

- Tu m'as l'air d'un gars très bien, Anderson, admit Ron sur un ton léger, mais…

- Mais ?

Se détournant du Serdaigle, Ron se redressa et laissa son regard glisser vers le lac.

- Ecoute, j'aime beaucoup Hermione et je ne voudrais pas que cette conversation lui revienne. Peux-tu me faire la promesse de ne rien répéter à personne, sur ta baguette de sorcier ?

- Mais bien entendu ! Je te jure sur ma baguette que tout ce que tu me diras restera entre nous !

- Bien… Alors c'est un peu délicat à dire. Tu sais qu'Hermione est sortie avec Viktor Krum, n'est-ce pas ? Entre nous, trouves-tu qu'ils allaient bien ensemble ?

- Euh, maintenant que tu me poses la question, non, franchement non. Hermione est une cérébrale, lui me parait complètement décérébré. Mais après tout, Krum est un joueur de Quidditch, que peut-on attendre d'un azimuté qui trouve passionnant de voler sur un balai pour s'emparer d'un bidule doré avec des ailes tout en évitant des balles névrotiques qui veulent ta mort ?

- …

- Oh mais je ne dis pas ça pour toi, Weasley ! Toi, tu es un gardien de but… euh… c'est différent bien sûr… euh… bon passons…

- Ouais… Enfin, Hermione et Krum étaient aussi assortis que toi et la subtilité, donc comment Krum a-t-il pu séduire une fille aussi intelligente et délicieuse qu'Hermione ? Justement, c'est ce côté homme des Cro-Magnons qui attire Hermione.

- Homme des Cro-Magnons … Je ne comprends pas.

- Eh bien, Hermione a un faible pour les hommes virils et machos. Voilà le secret pour la séduire. Intellectuellement, Hermione est tellement brillante qu'elle a besoin de se sentir dominer physiquement par son petit ami, sinon elle a l'impression d'être toujours la personne forte du couple et à terme, elle se lasse très vite de lui. Regarde sa relation avec MacLaggen !

- Viril et macho ? manqua de s'étrangler Nell. Mais que me suggères-tu ? De l'assommer avec une massue et de la traîner par les cheveux dans la cabane d'Hagrid ?

- Tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité, mentit Ron sans vergogne. Toutefois, je n'ai jamais parlé de violence. Seulement, Hermione a en horreur le romantisme exacerbé et tous signes d'affection. Si tu te promènes avec elle, tu ne dois pas lui tenir la main mais garder une attitude réservée et plutôt cavalière. Le moindre signe de tendresse l'agace profondément. Si vous rentrez dans un magasin, tu passes devant et ne lui tiens surtout pas la porte ! Elle aurait l'impression que tu la traites comme une petite chose toute fragile, un être inférieur, un elfe…

- Et bien, je n'imaginais pas Hermione ainsi mais maintenant que tu m'en parles…

- Hermione est une maîtresse-femme. Tu dois gagner son admiration, vanter tes mérites, lui prouver quel garçon intéressant tu es. Ne la laisse surtout pas prendre le dessus sur toi ou sinon, tu es zappé aussi vite que MacLaggen ! Parle-lui de toi, de tes ambitions, de tes désirs. Réveille la bête qui dort en toi et c'est gagné.

- Décidément, les filles sont vraiment compliquées, soupira Nell. Je te remercie pour ces conseils, Weasley, et d'ici la fin de la semaine, j'espère bien qu'Hermione sera ma petite amie. Viril et macho, je n'aurais jamais imaginé le devenir mais c'est bien tentant ! A plus !

D'un bond, Anderson se releva et tout en époussetant son pantalon, s'éloigna sous le regard goguenard de Ron. Tout bien réfléchi, son statut d'Y.M.C.A. de Poudlard s'avérait très, très… gay !

**oOo**

Pendant que Ron sabotait la future et très éphémère relation entre Hermione et Nell, Drago n'arrêtait pas de retourner dans sa tête peroxydée toutes les options possibles et imaginables pour amener Neville Longdubat à tomber éperdument amoureux de lui.

Ses intentions étaient claires : il voulait Longdubat. Et pas seulement son corps qu'il devinait mince et souple comme une liane. Non, il le voulait _totalement_. Plus encore, il se refusait de le partager avec quiconque et encore moins avec Weasley.

Mais comment par Merlin, pourrait-il séduire Longdubat avec l'ombre protectrice de Weasley qui planait sur lui ? Bien entendu, il se moquait royalement de la nouvelle Queen of Poudlard et l'aurait volontiers balayée d'une pichenette s'il n'avait craint s'attirer l'inimitié de Longdubat en retour.

Séduire un garçon, voilà qui allait s'avérer une véritable gageure pour Drago Malefoy. D'habitude, il lui suffisait de passer dans les couloirs, cheveux impeccablement décoiffés avec la mèche rebelle en travers du front, pour que la proie choisie lui tombe RAID dans les bras comme une mouche.

Drago soupira profondément. Et s'il laissait son orgueil et son arrogance dans son dortoir des Serpentards ? Longdubat ne viendrait jamais à lui, il n'avait aucune raison de le faire à moins de le menacer ce qui était exclu. Si Drago voulait le jeune Gryffondor, il faudrait qu'il aille lui-même le chercher. Et pour attirer l'attention de Neville, Drago devait commencer par s'intéresser à lui. Tiens, il l'appelait déjà par son prénom… Etrange, c'était venu si naturellement… Alors comment séduire _Neville_ ?

Un sourire étira les minces lèvres du jeune sorcier.

_**Une semaine plus tard…**_

A la table des Gryffondors, le petit déjeuner du dimanche se déroula dans l'effervescence : une sortie Pré-au-Lard était prévue et tous les heureux chanceux qui avaient l'autorisation de sortie trépignaient d'impatience. Noël s'annonçait à grands pas et le village devait déjà se parer de ses plus belles décorations.

Alors que Neville bavardait avec Ginny, un paquet lui fut livré par un magnifique aigle royal. L'arrivée du rapace déclencha des cris de surprise et d'admiration dans toute la Grande Salle et lorsque ledit messager vint planer au-dessus du jeune Gryffondor, les voix se turent. Trop ahuri pour réagir, Neville laissa Harry réceptionner le colis et regarda l'aigle s'éloigner, bouche bée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Seamus assis à sa droite.

- Et de qui est-ce ? renchérit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Neville examina le colis attentivement. L'emballage était constitué d'un papier de soie très fin argenté mais aucune carte ne permettait d'identifier l'expéditeur. Levant un regard interrogateur vers ses amis, il hésitait à ouvrir le mystérieux paquet.

- Et si c'était un cadeau piégé ? demanda-t-il enfin d'une voix inquiète.

- Attends, dit Hermione, laisse-moi vérifier deux, trois choses.

La jeune sorcière sortit sa baguette et murmura un sort, un autre et enfin un dernier. Puis avec un sourire triomphant, se tourna vers Neville.

- Ton cadeau n'est pas piégé, tu peux l'ouvrir !

- Merci Hermione !

En quelques secondes, le papier fut déchiré et le colis ouvert pour découvrir… la plus belle orchidée que Neville n'ait jamais vue. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les mains tremblantes, Neville souleva délicatement la fleur dans son pot et la dévoila à ses amis.

- Oh Neville, s'enthousiasma Hermione, qui a pu te faire un aussi beau cadeau ?

- Elle est magnifique ! approuva Ginny. N'est-ce pas Harry ?

- Euh… ouais, ouais…

- Bouarf, marmonna Seamus déçu, ce n'est qu'une fleur…

- Tu n'y comprends rien ! persifla Ginny.

- Ne me dis pas que tu aurais aimé recevoir une fleur ! s'exclama Lavande moqueuse. Un nouveau balai Minus 2000 te plairait d'avantage !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demanda la rouquine en s'empourprant dangereusement. Que je n'ai rien de féminin ?

- Ron est bien plus féminin que toi !

Stoïque, l'intéressé se contenta d'esquisser un petit sourire navré à sa sœur. Pendant que les deux jeunes filles s'engueulaient copieusement, Neville contemplait son orchidée, incapable de s'en détourner tant la beauté, la finesse et la pureté des couleurs le fascinaient. Mais qui avait pu lui offrir un tel cadeau ?

Un regard plus sombre le tira de ses pensées confuses et inexorablement, il se sentit attiré par cette intensité pesante. Par-delà la salle, Neville comprit avant même de le voir que c'était _lui_. Lui le mystérieux expéditeur. Lui et personne d'autre. Drago Malefoy. Ses prunelles grises paraissaient le transpercer alors que son visage impénétrable ne laissait rien deviner. Neville sentit son cœur s'emballer et le temps parut se suspendre autour de lui. Alors un timide sourire passa sur son visage et ce fut pour Drago comme si la brume hivernale se levait pour dévoiler un soleil éclatant.

- Neville ! Ne-ville !!!

- Oui ? dit Neville en papillonnant des paupières comme s'il sortait d'un rêve.

- On va à Pré-au-Lard, tu viens ?

- Non, je vais m'occuper de mon orchidée. Amusez-vous bien !

Et sans attendre leur réponse, Neville se leva et s'enfuit presque de la Grande Salle, son orchidée précieusement serrée contre lui.

- Et toi, Hermione, tu viens ? demanda Harry.

- Ne m'attendez pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec Nell !

- Oh ! fit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil intrigué vers Ron qui terminait son thé sans mot dire.

- Bonne journée ! lança Hermione en les quittant joyeusement.

La jeune fille partie, Harry effleura l'épaule de Ron.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai des devoirs à terminer, je reste au Château.

- Bon… Et bien, à plus…

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron ne répondit rien. Aujourd'hui, tout allait se jouer entre Hermione et Anderson et Neville et Malefoy.

**oOo**

Dès que Neville eut disparu, Drago n'avait pu s'empêcher de le suivre. Il savait intiment où le Gryffondor s'était réfugié et voulait être là pour le regarder découvrir son orchidée. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de revoir cette lueur s'allumer dans son regard noisette.

Sans faire de bruit, Drago le suivit jusque dans la serre n° 6 et referma la porte. Tout en écartant les feuilles sur son passage, il s'avança à la recherche de Neville qu'il trouva au fond de la serre, penché sur l'orchidée, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Drago s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

L'humidité étouffante de la serre destinée aux plantes exotiques avait amené le Gryffondor à se débarrasser de sa cape d'écolier et de son écharpe. Il avait même retiré son pull, desserré sa cravate et remonté les manches de sa chemise, dévoilant des avant-bras minces et encore bronzés. En éternel passionné de la nature, Neville respirait la vie au grand air.

Des petites gouttelettes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau et des fines mèches brunes se collaient sur sa nuque. Dissimulé derrière les larges feuilles, Drago sentit une délicieuse chaleur monter dans ses reins et il dut se retenir pour ne pas fondre sur sa proie.

Occupé à rempoter l'orchidée au parfum enivrant, Neville n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, fasciné par la blancheur éclatante des pétales veinées de lignes violettes qui partaient de son pistil pour s'épanouir sur les bords.

Ses doigts longs et fins plongèrent dans la terre et Drago retint son souffle, s'imaginant presque sentir ces mêmes mains glisser dans ses cheveux avec sensualité et douceur.

Avec précaution, Neville retira l'orchidée de sa prison de terre et la remit soigneusement dans un pot plus spacieux. Puis il combla les vides avec du terreau sans jamais cesser de fixer la fleur éclatante de beauté.

Ses gestes étaient empreints d'une délicatesse qui fit vaciller l'aplomb de Drago tandis que l'éclat de ses prunelles sombres se tintait d'adoration. La gorge sèche et l'estomac noué, le Serpentard ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage rayonnant de Longdubat.

Il aurait voulu que ses mains fines malaxent sa chair comme elles malaxaient la terre.

Il aurait voulu que ses yeux se voilent en le regardant comme ils se nimbaient de lumière en regardant l'orchidée.

Il aurait voulu que son sourire promesse de soupirs et de baisers ne soit que pour lui et non plus pour cette fleur inanimée.

Brusquement, comme s'il avait perçu son trouble, Neville releva la tête et rencontra les prunelles grises de Drago. S'il parut surpris de le trouver là, il n'en laissa rien voir mais son sourire vacilla quand Drago quitta l'endroit où il se tenait pour s'avancer vers lui. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement de retraite, Neville fixait intensément le jeune Serpentard. Les traits altiers de Drago lui rappelaient ceux des statues de marbre découvertes au musée du Louvre lors d'un trop court séjour en France et la couleur pâle de ses iris aurait pu être fade s'il n'y avait eu cette profondeur qui rendait son regard fascinant.

Les quelques mètres qui les séparaient furent bientôt comblés. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Drago frémissait à l'idée que le Gryffondor puisse entendre les battements effrénés de son cœur. De sa haute taille, il le surplombait mais au plus profond de lui-même, il savait qu'il n'était pas en position de force. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux. L'impensable était arrivé. Drago Malefoy était amoureux.

Quelque chose de fugace passa sur son visage pourtant réputé impénétrable. De la peur. De la douleur.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? chuchota Neville d'une voix douce en rompant le silence.

- Pour toi, répondit Drago impulsivement.

- Pour moi ? Et que veux-tu de moi ? insista Neville sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

- Que tu m'aimes…

C'était dit, dans un murmure teinté d'espoir, d'impatience et de crainte. Neville sentit une bouffée de tendresse l'envahir. Lentement, il leva sa main, puis s'avisant qu'elle était couverte de terre, voulut la retirer mais plus prompt que lui, Drago s'en empara et la posa sur sa joue, indifférent à la saleté.

- Mais je risque de le regretter, remarqua Neville sur un ton un peu tremblant. Tu pourrais me faire beaucoup de mal, ajouta-t-il avec une note un peu triste.

- Pas si tu m'en empêches, souffla Drago. Pas si tu m'apprends à aimer…

- Alors faisons un bout de chemin ensemble, dit gravement Neville.

Il eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase que les bras nerveux de Drago l'enfermèrent dans une étreinte passionnée et que sa bouche s'empara de la sienne, impérieuse et possessive. Neville avait revécu leur baiser des dizaines de fois depuis le bal d'Halloween mais rien ne l'avait préparé au flot d'émotions qui le submergèrent quand Drago le serra contre lui.

Le corps tout en muscles du Serpentard épousait le sien comme s'il voulait se fondre en lui et ses lèvres descendaient sur ses joues, dans son cou, pour revenir avec fièvre sur les siennes, divins effleurements qui lui arrachaient des gémissements de plaisir. Rien n'aurait pu le séparer de Neville. Il avait tellement aimé leur premier baiser empreint de douceur et de sensualité, qu'il avait redouté ne plus jamais ressentir de telles sensations. Mais Neville était là, contre lui, avec sa sensibilité à fleur de peau, ses caresses toutes en finesse et retenue, ses soupirs lourds de désir et de volupté.

D'une sexualité débridée, Drago avait toujours jonglé entre fille et garçon au gré de sa fantaisie mais à cette seconde, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se passer de Neville Longdubat. Le côté lumineux et pur du jeune Gryffondor soulevait le voile de son obscurité et il ne craignait pas de se brûler à cette flamme si douce, si tendre, si passionnée. Et au diable son père, la marque des Ténèbres, Vold-emmerdeur et les autres dégénérés à capuche, il était avec Neville et c'est tout ce qu'il désirait pour l'instant, se laisser entraîner dans cette spirale d'émotions et tomber dans ce trou noir pour oublier tout ce qui n'était pas Neville.

Enlacés, perdus dans leur monde, ils n'entendirent pas la porte se refermer doucement et des pas s'éloigner rapidement.

Ron respira profondément et s'étira dans la lumière automnale, satisfait de la tournure des évènements. Malefoy qui en pince sérieusement pour Neville ! Incroyable ! Qui aurait pu croire ce blondin fouineur capable de sentiments ? Décidément, l'amour prenait des voies détournées pour sceller des cœurs…

Maintenant que l'affaire Malefoy était terminée, Ron pouvait tranquillement s'occuper de…

- Weasley ! Ronald Weasley ! Je te cherchais partout !

- Et bien, tu m'as trouvé… euh ?

- Oh, excuse-moi Olivia Smith, de Poufsouffle. J'ai besoin de tes conseils ! Pourrais-tu m'aider à me trouver une tenue pour le mariage de mon frère ? Lavande Brown t'a chaudement recommandé.

- Ce serait avec plaisir mais j'ai une tonne de devoirs en retard…

- Quels devoirs ?

- Potions et métamorphoses…

- Oh pour ce qui est du devoir de potions, je peux t'aider ! Je suis la meilleure de ma classe et nous sommes dans la même année d'étude.

- Vraiment ?

_Hé, hé, hé…_

- Je t'en prie, Ron ! Tu as fait des miracles avec la tenue de Lavande à Halloween.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est moi qui suis censé faire mon devoir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste d'aider à rédiger ton parchemin pour ce vieux vicelard de Rogue !

- Alors ne perdons pas de temps !

_Etre l'icône gay de Poudlard, ça commençait à devenir franchement sympa, pensa Ron en glissant son bras sous celui d'Olivia. _

(1) Pour tous les gens qui bossent et bullent en même temps… Oui, oui, c'est possible, j'en suis la preuve vivante !

* * *

_Hé oui, c'est déjà fini... enfin pas tout à fait, j'ai précisé que le chapitre avait été coupé en deux. __Donc, pour avoir la suite, j'attendrais simplement d'avoir une cinquantaine de reviews supplémentaires et hop, ce sera fait :)) !! _

_Euh, comment ça, j'abuse ?! Meuhhh non, c'était juste une p'tite blague... Ben voui... Ouais, ça va, laissez-moi juste le temps de boire ma pina-colada et je reviens ! Arfff, quelle impatience..._

_Bisous ;)_


	11. And revelations part II

La suite déjà parce que je suis une gentille et que surtout, je ne sais pas trop quand je pourrais poster de nouveau, travaux dans mon appartement à moi en cours… D'ailleurs, si de bonnes âmes sont prêtes à venir me filer un coup de main, ça serait sympa, je pourrais me remettre à l'écriture plus vite et tout et tout… Comment ça, vous n'avez plus de pièces à mettre dans le téléphone ? Comment ça, ça coupe, vous êtes sous un tunnel, crrriiii, ziiigggg, huiiiii !!!! Hé oh, pas d'embrouilles, on n'est pas en ligne là !! Enfin, si, mais sur internet !!! Oki j'arrête mon délire !!!

Ze suite qui suit…

**Disclaimer :** Hommage à JK Rowling qui est l'heureuse détentrice des personnages… parce que l'histoire, elle me l'a renvoyée en travers de la couenne, oups…

**Remerciements :** Toujours à ma bêta-reader, Zazaone, qui me met des MDR pour mon plus grand bonheur !

**Nota :** Deuxième partie de ce chapitre donc, « Black holes and revelations » (MUSE).

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : … and revelations**

En soupirant, Ron se laissa tomber sur un banc, ravi de pouvoir profiter de l'heure du thé dans la Grande Salle en toute tranquillité. Les deux heures passées avec Olivia Smith l'avaient épuisé. Entre les conseils vestimentaires, l'élaboration de sa tenue et le devoir de potions, l'après-midi était passée à la vitesse de la lumière mais dans la douleur. Que les filles étaient compliquées ! Mais la robe serait une merveille et le devoir recevrait certainement une note honorable.

Avec la sortie prévue à Pré-au-Lard, la table des Gryffondors était presque déserte. Chouette, toutes les brioches, tout le pudding, tous les gâteaux, rien que pour lui ! Et pas un Serpentard à l'horizon pour lui couper l'appétit ! La vie est belle !

- Salut Ron !

- Hey, Dean ! Tu as perdu ton ombre ? plaisanta Ron en mordant à pleines dents dans sa brioche.

- Euh… non, non, il est avec une Serdaigle, expliqua Dean tout en prenant place en face de Ron.

- Ah ! fit simplement Ron.

Néanmoins, quelque chose dans l'attitude réservée de Dean déclencha une petite sonnette d'alarme dans sa tête.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Ron tout en buvant son thé.

- Ouais, ouais… marmonna Dean qui paraissait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Ecoute Dean, si tu as le moindre souci, tu peux m'en parler.

- Je sais, Ron, mais c'est que…

Dean se tut, visiblement incapable de préciser sa pensée tout comme il évitait soigneusement de regarder Ron dans les yeux.

- Dean, insista gentiment Ron, je peux t'aider ?

- Et bien, peut-être, je ne sais pas…

- Tu ne t'es pas disputé avec Seamus au moins ?

- Non ! Non ! Justement, c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir te voir, répondit précipitamment Dean en rougissant.

- Oh…

Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre.

- Alors ? s'enquit Ron.

- Voilà, je… je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un, bafouilla Dean de plus en plus rouge. De l'index, il essayait vainement de desserrer le nœud de sa cravate. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire…

- Tu ne sais pas comment lui dire ? répéta Ron surpris. Mais…

Que diable se passait-il avec Dean ? s'interrogeait Ron. Ce garçon était plutôt séduisant, sympathique et agréable. Certes, il était affublé d'un comparse remuant, emmerdeur et exaspérant au possible mais ce n'était pas une tare à Poudlard. Regardez Drago Malefoy ! Il était toujours escorté de ses deux boulets et il ne s'en sortait pas trop mal avec les filles… et Neville, surtout ! Oh misère, misère…

- Dean, j'espère que tu n'es pas retombé amoureux de Ginny. Ma sœur est une vraie peste et franchement, elle t'aurait mené par le bout du glan… du nez ! Si Volde-truc ne parvient pas à zigouiller Harry, elle y arrivera très certainement à l'usure.

- Non ! répliqua Dean en s'esclaffant malgré lui. Ginny est très bien avec Harry.

- Alors… tu n'es pas intéressé par la Serdaigle de Seamus ?

- Non plus, Ron…

- Bon…

- Ron ? chuchota Dean en se penchant un peu par-dessus la table.

- Oui ?

- Ron, je crois que je suis gay…

- …

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui, oui. Tu crois que tu es gay.

Tout comme le principe des vases communicants, Ron était devenu aussi pâle que Dean virait au rouge écarlate.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? demanda Ron. Il croyait déjà entendre dans un coin de son cerveau le tic-tac du compte à rebours de la fameuse bombe toujours en suspension au-dessus de sa tête.

- Oh, c'est très simple. Je suis sorti avec Ginny et j'ai adoré ta sœur. Lorsqu'elle a rompu, j'ai été blessé et déçu mais c'est surtout parce que je savais qu'elle en pinçait sérieusement pour Harry depuis toujours. Et puis maintenant, il y a toi…

- Moi ? couina Ron.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac…_

- Oui. Tout a changé pour moi lorsque tu as annoncé que tu étais gay et en même temps, tout est devenu immédiatement plus clair. J'ai compris que cette attirance que j'éprouvais pour Ginny venait de votre parenté, votre ressemblance. Et quand durant le bal d'Halloween, je t'ai regardé assumer ton homosexualité avec fierté et confiance, sans t'inquiéter de ce que pourraient penser les autres, j'ai compris que je pouvais m'assumer moi aussi, sans honte, ni regrets. Je t'ai observé les jours qui ont suivi le bal et tu es toujours le même vieux Ron mais avec ce quelque chose en plus qui te rend aujourd'hui si sûr de toi, si… séduisant.

_TIC-TAC, TIC-TAC…_

- Alors je me suis dit que peut-être, j'avais des chances avec toi. Enfin, j'en ai d'abord discuté avec Harry…

_BOUUUUUM !!!!_

- Harry ? manqua de s'étrangler Ron.

- Oui, comme il est ton meilleur ami, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il en pensait, si je pouvais espérer que toi aussi, tu sois intéressé et il m'a convaincu que c'était une très bonne idée de t'en parler, de te dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur… Mais quand je te regarde, j'en doute maintenant, rajouta Dean sur un ton navré. Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, je le vois bien.

Nom d'un troll moustachu ! Il allait atomiser Harry ! Cette espèce de dessous-de-bras ambulant avait signé son arrêt de mort et même Volde-_biiiip_ ne le reconnaîtrait même pas. Tandis que Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge, Dean paraissait de plus en plus pâle.

- Bon, ben, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer plus longtemps…

- Attends ! s'écria Ron délaissant momentanément son scénario mortel à l'encontre d'Harry. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser mais…

- Mais tu n'as pas envie de sortir avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? lâcha piteusement Dean.

- Oh Dean, je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

_Nomdoudiou ! La loose sa vie !_ Dean était un brave garçon et Ron s'en voulait de lui faire de la peine. Si seulement il pouvait trouver une raison qui justifie un refus en douceur…

- Ecoute Dean, je vais t'avouer quelque chose que tu seras le seul à savoir. Je suis déjà amoureux d'un euh, garçon.

- Ah…

- Mais c'est en quelque sorte un amour impossible.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Dean avec curiosité. Ce garçon est déjà pris ?

- Non, enfin, je ne le pense pas, c'est quelqu'un de très solitaire…

- Il est hétéro, c'est pour ça ?

- Non, non, il est gay, j'en suis certain…

- Alors où est le problème ? Tu n'oses pas l'aborder ?

- En effet, concéda Ron qui réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière pour se sortir de ce merdier graupesque dans lequel il se vautrait, je ne pourrais jamais lui dire ce que j'éprouve, c'est quelqu'un d'inaccessible, tu comprends…

- Qui est-ce ? insista doucement Dean. Tu peux me le dire, je ne le répèterai pas tu sais.

- Euh, bon, je suis amoureux de Severus Rogue, avoua précipitamment Ron.

- HEIN ?!!!!!!

La mâchoire de Dean se décrocha tandis que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'incompréhension et de terreur.

_Hé, hé, hé, bien trouvé, mon p'tit Ronnie, aucun garçon ne viendra plus te draguer quand la rumeur se répandra et tu auras enfin une paix royale ! Hic, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Amoureux de Rogue !!!!!!!! Putain de loose de vie !!!!!_

- Bon sang ! jura Dean estomaqué. Severus Rogue !

- Chuuuttt ! Les profs vont t'entendre !

PING ! Quelques têtes se tournaient déjà dans leur direction et des murmures agités s'élevaient par ci, par là. Avec inquiétude, Ron glissa un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et manqua de s'effondrer de son banc quand Dumbledore lui fit un petit coucou de la main. Assis entre les professeurs McGonagall et Vector, Severus Rogue haussait un sourcil en accent circonflexe tout en questionnant à droite et à gauche avec un air pincé.

- Grumf, grumf, j'ai cru entendre mon nom… Quelqu'un a entendu quelque chose ? Non ?

- Si votre prénom rime avec trou du _cusss_, répondit distraitement le professeur Chourave, c'est bien de vous dont il s'agit…

- Po-mo-na ! gronda Dumbledore débonnaire.

Severus nota mentalement dans son cerveau génial de glisser deux ou trois petites pilules rouges dans la tasse de thé de Pomona au prochain petit déjeuner. Son t… d… c… appréciera à sa juste mesure les effets laxatifs de ces dernières.

- Amoureux de Rogue, répétait Dean abasourdi. J'en reviens pas !

PONG !

- Parle moins fort, nom d'un Troll velu ! Tout le monde nous regarde maintenant !

- QUOI ?! s'écria une voix stridente dans son dos. Tu es amoureux de Rogue ?!!!

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Ginny, merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train d'apprendre à Harry à faire ouaf-ouaf ?!

- N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi veux-tu que j'apprenne à Harry à aboyer ! s'insurgea la rouquine folle de rage.

- Parce qu'il t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil et qu'il bave dès qu'il te voit ! Limite à te faire pipi sur la jambe pour marquer son territoire.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, Ronald Weasley ! C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Tu es vraiment amoureux de Severus Rogue ?

- Bon sang, je vais me le faire tatouer sur le front si vous le répétez encore une fois ! Oui ! Oui ! Oui !

Cette fois, la Grande Salle était tout ouïe, murs et fantômes compris.

- Mais enfin, Ron, Severus Rogue n'est pas gay ! s'exclama Ginny exaspérée.

- IL-EST-GAY ! rétorqua Ron en se levant pour affronter sa sœur.

PING ! Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'intéressé qui était devenu plus blanc que la barbe de Dumbledore.

- Hum, hum, hum, fit Severus mine de rien, ce pudding est excellent. J'en reprendrais bien une part.

- Vous avez raison, Severus, je ne manquerai pas de féliciter les Elfes de maison, approuva Minerva les joues un peu rosies par l'émotion.

- Le 3ème œil m'avait avertie de cet incident, coupa brusquement le professeur Trelawney le visage extatique.

- Par les cornes de Belzébuth, gémit Severus, je vais la tuer et tout le monde connaîtra en avant-première le nom du personnage que JK Rowling veut faire disparaître dans son dernier bouquin !

- J'ai lu dans les feuilles de thé qu'un cadavre sortirait du placard ! J'ai craint une seconde que nous allions encore avoir un meurtre à Poudlard, mais non ! C'est Severus qui sort du placard !

- C'est vrai qu'avec votre teint blafard, vous ressemblez à un cadavre ambulant, remarqua judicieusement le professeur Chourave.

- Et sortir du placard a une signification très claire, renchérit le professeur Flitwick en trépignant sur ses coussins. On appelle ça un _coming-out_ dit en anglais of course !

- Mais, bredouilla Severus au bord de l'apoplexie, qu'est-ce que vous insinuez, espèce de bachi-bouzouks ? Je… enfin… je ne suis pas gay !

- Ouais, fit Hagrid en se grattant la barbe, c'est vrai qu'vous z'êtes pas vraiment un boute-en-train dans v'tre genre… Comme dirait l'autre, pour vous faire rire, faudrait vous coller un bâton de dynamite dans le… euh… enfin, vous savez où, si vous z'êtes gai…

PONG ! Pendant qu'à la table des professeurs, Pomona et Sybille se gaussaient sans vergogne alors que Minerva et Albus tentaient de contenir leurs fous rires, dignité oblige, Ron et Ginny se dressaient l'un en face de l'autre comme deux jeunes coqs… ou poulettes c'est vous qui voyez.

- Mais d'où tiens-tu cette ineptie ? s'énervait Ginny.

- Je le sais, c'est tout ! Mais toi, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre ces choses-là !

- Alors explique-toi avant que Bat-Rogue ne te raye de la carte de Poudlard avec sa Bat-baguette !

- Il est seul, il déteste les femmes, il est aigri ce qui le rend aussi marrant qu'une pierre tombale mais s'il couve Malefoy comme une dinde sur son dindonneau, c'est qu'il lui rappelle son Mange-naze de père dont il devait être amoureux autrefois !

PING ! Tout le monde se tourna sur la table des professeurs.

- En effet, je me rappelle que Lucius et vous étiez très amis lors de vos années scolaires, réfléchit Minerva à haute voix. Dommage que ce garçon ait préféré le côté obscur de la magie…

- Mais enfin ! vociféra Severus qui virait du vert à l'écarlate aussi vite qu'un feu de signalisation moldu déréglé. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je… je… Jamais… Lucius… Seulement amis…

- Ah Lucius Malefoy…, soupira le professeur Flitwick. Ce jeune homme effectuait ses sorts avec un mouvement du poignet tellement élégant et raffiné… Je lui aurais confié ma baguette sans hésiter !

- Laquelle ? demanda Albus innocemment.

- Moi je m'interroge plutôt sur votre part de féminité, coupa Pomona en examinant Severus d'un œil scrutateur. La couleur de vos sous-vêtements, peut-être ? C'est ça, ils sont roses, j'en suis certaine !

- C'est… c'est… RI-DI-CU-LE ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Avec toute l'arrogance dont il était capable et Merlin sait qu'il détenait toujours le record du Guinness Magico Book pour cela, Severus se leva puis se drapa dans sa cape tout en toisant les professeurs d'un regard glacial. Et sans un mot parce que les seules paroles qu'il aurait pu dire consistaient en des sorts impardonnables, il quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas princier, retournant dans son cerveau machiavélique toutes les tortures possibles et imaginables qu'il pourrait infliger sans se faire repérer à ses collègues moqueurs en général et Ronald Weasley en particulier.

PONG ! Tous les regards revinrent sur Ron et Ginny.

- De toute façon, concluait Ron, je sais que je ne peux rien espérer du professeur Rogue. Il est professeur, je ne suis qu'un élève mais une chose est certaine. Jamais l'admiration que je voue à cet homme qui a dû cacher et refouler son homosexualité pour assumer ses fonctions au sein de l'Ordre du euh… Tu-sais-quoi, ne cessera. C'est en le regardant que j'ai compris que je devais, à mon tour, m'assumer pour ne pas finir comme lui, un vieux pruneau desséché !

PING ! A la table des professeurs, Albus Dumbledore se mit à applaudir, ravi de ce plaidoyer vibrant d'émotion et de ferveur alors que Minerva essuyait une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

Maintenant franchement mal à l'aise, Ron esquissa un sourire confus et s'éloigna rapidement de la Grande Salle, un nœud au ventre et l'impression fugace qu'il venait de signer son arrêt de mort avec le professeur Rogue.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de choisir Severus Rogue ?

Hors d'haleine, le cerveau en marmelade, Ron parcourait les couloirs à la recherche d'un havre de paix où il pourrait disparaître durant, disons… cent ans ! Brusquement, des voix lui parvinrent au détour d'un couloir.

- Demande conseil à Ron ! Il a bien réussi à rendre la Bulstrode agréable…

- Oui, c'est une idée…

_Et merde ! _Ron n'avait aucune envie de discuter aussi prit-il la tangente en entrant dans un placard. Fermant la porte en silence, il resta quelques secondes l'oreille plaquée contre le battant, écoutant les pas se rapprocher pour s'éloigner peu à peu.

_Snif… _

Ron se figea, le cœur cognant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? chuchota Ron.

- Non !

- Hermione ?! Hermione !! Mais… que fais-tu là ?

- Rien.

- Hermione ! Tu es planquée dans un placard !

- Toi aussi…

- Mais moi je ne pleure pas !

- Je ne pleure pas, j'ai attrapé un rhume…

- Hermione ! s'insurgea Ron. Comment peux-tu me mentir ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas…

Le silence tomba entre eux tandis que les ténèbres s'épaississaient. Ron n'osait faire le moindre mouvement, oscillant entre le désir de prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la consoler ou la secouer pour lui arracher la vérité. Un affreux malaise s'insinuait dans son esprit. Anderson avait-il suivi ses conseils et les résultats allaient-ils au-delà de ses espérances ?

- Hermione, murmura doucement Ron, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh Ron, gémit Hermione au bord des larmes, comment puis-je me tromper autant dans le choix de mes petits amis ?

- Tu parles de qui, là ?

- Nell ! Je pensais qu'il serait différent, attentionné… qu'il me comprendrait… mais…

- Hermione, Anderson t'aurait-il… malmenée ?

Que diable avait donc tenté ce maudit Serdaigle ? S'il avait osé forcer Hermione à faire des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas, il ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Ron commençait à bouillir de colère et cette satanée obscurité n'arrangeait guère les choses.

- Lumos ! lâcha Ron entre ses dents.

Le visage d'Hermione apparut brusquement. Ses grands yeux sombres étaient voilés par les larmes et son joli petit nez tout rouge d'avoir trop pleuré. Doucement, Ron prit la jeune fille par les épaules.

- Hermy chérie, dis-moi ce que ce conn… ce goujat a fait…

- Oh rien qui ne vaille la peine que tu t'énerves… Après tout, je suis toujours sortie avec des garçons très virils. Viktor… MacLaggen… Ils n'étaient pas réputés pour leur douceur ou leur délicatesse…

- Alors pourquoi ces larmes ?

- Parce que même si j'ai pu plaire à ce genre de Brutus décérébrés, ça ne signifie pas pour autant que j'aime cela, la brutalité. J'avais espéré que Nell serait tendre…

- Et ça n'a pas été le cas ? demanda ingénument Ron.

- Non… Il avait l'air de penser que j'aimais les étreintes balourdes et les baisers visqueux. Et il n'a pas arrêté de me parler de lui, de ses exploits… J'ai eu un de ces maux de tête ! Même Trelawney n'a jamais réussi à me saouler à ce point ! Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui ne sais pas m'y prendre.

- Je suis persuadé du contraire, rétorqua Ron qui sentait monter une vague de désir dans tout son corps.

Il était seul avec Hermione et même avec son air chiffonné et ses traces de larmes sur les joues, elle était ravissante. Ses yeux sombres brillaient comme des diamants sous les reflets de la lueur de sa baguette et ses lèvres s'incurvaient en une moue chagrine qu'il mourait d'envie de faire disparaître. C'était une chose de foirer la relation entre Anderson et Hermione, c'en était une autre de la voir pleurer. Nom d'un troll en rut, que ferait le Y.M.C.A. dans cette situation ?

- Viens ma douce. Sèche tes larmes, cet ostrogoth ne les mérite pas.

Elle le laissa l'attirer contre lui et posa sa joue contre son torse, savourant la douceur de son étreinte. Les battements réguliers de son cœur l'apaisaient et la sensation enivrante de son souffle sur son front la grisait agréablement. Elle avait glissé ses bras autour de sa taille, éprouvant une joie absurde à sentir les muscles fermes de son dos. Finalement le Quidditch n'était pas un sport totalement inutile…

- Je suis contente que tu sois là, Ron.

- Je serais _toujours _là pour toi, Hermy chérie. Et si cet imbécile n'a pas compris quelle délicieuse et sensible personne tu es, c'est qu'il n'est pas digne de toi.

Impulsivement, Ron prit la main de son amie et la leva à ses lèvres pour embrasser le bout de ses doigts. Muette d'étonnement, la jeune sorcière écarquilla ses grands yeux brumeux. Cette caresse aussi légère qu'une plume était d'une sensualité ravageuse et l'intimité de la situation la pétrifia.

_Bon Dieu, que se passe-t-il donc ? _

_Hermione, ne jure pas ! _

_Je jure si je veux, je suis adulte !_

_Pas encore selon la loi moldue !_

_On s'en fout !_

_Ron est gay, n'est pas gay, se fait passer pour gay, pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais il m'a embrassée, oui, non, enfin c'était lui jusqu'à ce qu'Harry dise que Ron avait encore embrassé Neville, mais il affirme que Neville n'est pas son petit ami puisqu'il… Oh merde, ma fille, trouve une réponse à ce bazar dans un bouquin parce que sinon, tu risques de finir ta vie à Ste-Mangouste avec Lockhart… __Hé, hé, hé, Gilderoy, miam… Hermione ! Réveille-toi !_

- Hermione ? Her-mi-one ?

Un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres, Ron pouvait lire tout un panel d'émotions contradictoires passer sur le visage de son amie. La surprise, puis la confusion et enfin, un trouble intense qui colorait délicieusement ses joues. Incapable de détacher son regard de la jeune sorcière, il effleura la paume de sa main de sa bouche…

- Ron…

… puis doucement, glissa vers son poignet, là où battait follement une veine. C'était tout simplement…

- … merveilleux ! suffoqua Hermione le souffle coupé. Continue…

- Continue quoi, Hermy chérie ? s'enquit Ron qui brûlait d'envie de s'emparer de ses lèvres veloutées et tentatrices.

- Je ne sais pas… N'arrête pas, je t'en prie…

D'un mouvement presque imperceptible, Ron resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de sa nuque, attirant inexorablement son visage vers le sien. Il pouvait sentir son corps épouser le sien, la douceur de ses seins qui se pressaient contre son torse, sa jambe qui se faufilait entre ses cuisses pour supprimer le moindre espace entre eux, ses mains s'agripper à sa chemise comme pour empêcher toute retraite. Ron, s'enfuir ? Quelle idée ! Il était là où il avait toujours voulu être. Avec Hermione, contre Hermione, dans les bras d'Hermione, avec le souffle d'Hermione caressant son cou, les yeux d'Hermione assombris par l'émotion, les lèvres d'Hermione qui s'entrouvraient, l'envoûtaient, l'attiraient…

VLAN !

La porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement et la lumière du jour les inonda cruellement.

- Monsieur Weasley, quelle agréable surprise !

_Oups !_

* * *

_Et hop, on tourne la page…_

_Oups, c'est vrai, le chapitre suivant n'est pas encore prêt… Bon ben, je vous attends pour mes travaux en cours chez moi-personnellement-moi... rhoo, ça va, je plaisantais... je vous attends pour des reviews... _

_Tchô !_


	12. Soap qui peut !

**Disclaimer :** Eternellement à JK Rowling pour des siècles et des siècles…

**Remerciements :** Toujours à ma bêta-reader, Zazaone, pour des siècles et des siècles...

**Nota very important :** Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à des tas de séries, des télés-réalités et quelques films cultes. A vous de les deviner. Si vous en trouvez 2, vous recevrez un sac de Dragées de Bertie Crochue, si vous en trouvez 5, vous recevrez des Crèmes Canaris de chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, ET ze winner aura droit à une interview exclusive avec moi-personnellement-moi ! Elle est pas belle la vie ?

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Soap qui peut ! **

_- Monsieur Weasley, quelle agréable surprise !_

_Oups !_

- Enfin je vous trouve !

- Euh… parce que vous me cherchiez ?

- Bien sûr ! Le monde sorcier se languit de connaître enfin **LA** nouvelle icône gay ! Et pour cela : _I want you _!

L'index pointé en avant sur la poitrine de Ron, un drôle de chapeau aux couleurs de la bannière étoilée vissée de travers sur la tête, une lueur triomphante dans le regard, Rita Skeeter avait tout de Celle-par-qui-les-emmerdes-arrivent.

- Mais…

- Y.M.C.A. ! s'extasia Rita en exécutant un ample mouvement en forme d'arc-en-ciel avec ses bras. Ces lettres ont franchi les murs de cette école, Monsieur Weasley, et tout le monde se demande qui se cache derrière ! Alors j'ai suivi mon instinct et je suis venue m'en assurer !

- Comment avez-vous pu entrer dans l'école ? coupa Hermione soupçonneuse. Je doute fort que le Professeur Dumbledore vous ait autorisée à une quelconque interview avec l'un de ses élèves !

- La sorcière bien-aimée la plus futée de sa génération n'a jamais entendu parler de _téléportation _? railla Rita. _Capt'aine Kirk à Enterprise !_

- Très drôle ! N'oubliez pas que je suis une moldue avant d'être une sorcière ! Avouez, vous êtes venue sous votre forme de cafard !

- Gagné Oggy ! Bon, j'aurais été ravie de papoter plus longtemps avec vous, Miss Granger, mais je suis venue pour Monsieur Weasley ! Vous, suivez-moi !

- Aaaahh !

Faisant fi de ses protestations, Rita Skeeter avait fermement saisi le jeune homme par le bras et l'entraînait à sa suite à travers les couloirs de l'école. Hermione trottinait à leurs côtés, supputant toutes les options possibles pour se débarrasser de cette langue de vipère ambulante sans risquer une expulsion, voire un aller-simple pour Azkaban.

Après avoir ouvert plusieurs portes les unes après les autres…

- Oups, excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous déranger… glapit Rita lorsqu'elle surprit par hasard Vincent Crabbe et Millicent Bulstrode dans une position plus que compromettante. Décidément, cette école me rappelle de plus en plus la Petite Boutique des Horreurs ! rajouta Rita en aparté. Voilààààà, cet endroit est par-fait !

- Mais c'est les toilettes des filles ! protesta Ron. Et elles sont encore inondées !

- Justement, s'exclama Rita joyeusement, nous ne risquerons pas d'être dérangés !

D'un coup de baguette magique, Rita Skeeter fit apparaître deux sièges gonflables pour piscine… non trois lorsqu'elle croisa le regard meurtrier d'Hermione qui ne donnait pas le moindre signe de vouloir s'éclipser comme la journaliste l'avait bien espéré, puis extirpa de son sac une plume à papote d'un vert criard et un parchemin vierge.

- Maintenant, Ronald, vous permettez que je vous appelle Ronnie ?

- Non !

- Peu importe, alors Ronald, quel est l'événement crucial qui…

- Attendez, attendez ! s'écria Ron en se pinçant l'arête du nez entre ses doigts. Pourquoi diable voulez-vous une interview ?

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? couina Rita, sa voix montant crescendo. Vous me demandez pourquoi ? Mais parce que le tome 7 d'Harry Potter est sorti dans le monde entier et que l'histoire est terminée, voilà pourquoi ! Celui-dont-on-n'arrive-toujours-pas-à-prononcer-le-nom n'a plus aucun intérêt maintenant et même Harry Potter a perdu sa première place parmi les célébrités que l'on voudrait bien avoir dans son lit depuis qu'il a joué nu dans une pièce de théâtre !

- Non mais vraiment ! s'insurgea Hermione.

- Bref, la Gazette a besoin d'un scoop pour rebooster ses ventes et vous, Ronald Billius Weasley, sorcier issu d'une illustre famille qui revendique son statut gay et révolutionne les règles ancestrales de cette école, êtes devenu une valeur sûre, une ferme célébrité !

- Vous m'en direz tant ! bredouilla Ron.

- Et je vois déjà les gros titres dans les journaux : « Poudlard People ! Un Y.M.C.A. à son zénith ! » Ou alors « Les mystères de Poudlard », non, non, mieux encore « Queers ».

Pendant que Rita Skeeter partait dans ses délires, la plume à papote s'en donnait à cœur joie et griffonnait furieusement sur le parchemin dans un crachouillis de grrrriikkk et sshrrriiittt. Ron coula un regard timide vers Hermione qui haussa les épaules, navrée.

- Mais je parle, je parle !! Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit : quand avez-vous pris conscience de votre homosexualité ?

Il y eut un grand silence. Ron devint rouge comme un coquelicot et Hermione se tourna vers son ami, une lueur de défi dans ses yeux sombres qui semblait dire : « C'est vrai ça, depuis quand aimes-tu les hommes, gros malin ? »

- Et bien… C'est-à-dire…

- Avez-vous eu une enfance heureuse ? Aimiez-vous déjà jouer avec les poupées de votre sœur ? Votre père battait-il votre mère ?

- Hein ?!! Jamais de la vie !

- Aaaahh ?! Une enfance malheureuse, j'en étais sûre !

- Mais je n'ai pas eu d'enfance malheureuse !! Et mon père ne battait pas ma mère !!!

- Oooh, ma-gni-fi-que ! Une description bien mièvre de votre enfance va pulvériser les records de vente. En gros titre : « _Le petit Terrier dans la Prairie_ » avec une photo de votre nombreuse famille… Au fait, Arthur Weasley jouait-il du violon quand vous étiez enfant ?

- Comment ?! Non !

- Même pas de la cornemuse ou… de l'ocarina, que sais-je ?!

- Mais non, mon père ne joue d'aucun instrument !!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ronald, je me débrouillerai pour les détails. Passons à votre adolescence… Mettiez-vous déjà les robes de votre mère ? Quelle est votre couleur préférée ? Le rose ?

- Mais nom d'un Troll velu, non et encore non ! Je ne suis pas un Drag-queen !

- Comme c'est dommage ! Je voyais déjà le titre : « _Ronald, folle de Poudlard_ ! » Vous, habillé d'une robe moulante, au volant d'un Autobus à Impérial en route vers la célébrité… Très aguicheur, non ?

- Bon sang, gémit Ron entre ses lèvres, je vais la tuer et l'enterrer Six Pieds Sous Terre si elle continue !

- Pour finir à Azkaban-Break ? Laisse tomber, Ron, elle n'en vaut pas la peine… murmura Hermione.

- M'en fiche ! Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à en sortir, Hermy chérie.

- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Rita Skeeter qui écoutait leur conversation avec acuité. « Ron & Hermione » ! Le gardien de Quidditch gay et la Miss-Encyclopédie hétéro qui partagent une amitié très forte et vivent des aventures rocambolesques ! Par Merlin, je vais pulvériser les scores de vente !

- Non, protesta Hermione. Je ne veux pas que mon nom apparaisse dans l'un de vos articles !

- Pas de problème, on va changer les prénoms… Hum, que dites-vous de « _Will & Grace_ » ?

Ron ne put s'empêcher de gémir tandis qu'Hermione s'étranglait sous l'indignation. La plume à papote avait repris ses gribouillis de plus belle et Rita s'éventait furieusement de la main, assaillie par des bouffées de chaleur causées par l'émotion. _Le Pulitzer ! _rêvait Rita aux anges. _Enfin la consécration après des années de galère !_

- Madame Skeeter, parvint enfin à articuler Ron, je refuse que vous parliez de moi dans votre journal et je n'ai aucune envie que ma vie soit Demain à la Une. Vous savez, mes parents ne sont pas au courant de ma, euh, sexualité, et cela m'ennuierait qu'ils l'apprennent dans les faits divers de votre canard entre la chasse aux Ronflaks Cornus et l'horoscope du professeur Trelawney…

- Les faits divers ? manqua de s'étrangler Rita. Vous voulez rire ? Votre nom fera les gros titres, la une de la Gazette du Sorcier et traversera même l'Atlantique jusqu'à Métropolis pour paraître dans le Daily Planet !

- Whaaaa ! se mit à rêver Ron, brusquement charmé par l'idée.

- J'ai hâte de voir la réaction de Molly, souffla Hermione, perfide.

- Oooh ! soupira Ron en revenant sur terre aussi vite qu'une météorite.

- Entre nous, Monsieur Weasley, reprit Rita plus sérieusement, comment pensez-vous que vos parents réagiront lorsqu'ils apprendront que vous êtes amoureux du professeur Rogue ?

- Quoiiii ? s'écria Hermione en pâlissant.

- Hein ?! pépia Ron apeuré.

- Hu, hu, hu, vous sous-estimez mes qualités d'enquêtrice, mes chéris ! J'ai appris que vous en pinciez sérieusement pour ce mangemort repenti. Qu'est-ce qui vous attire chez cet homme ?

- Ben…

Ron sentait que la situation lui échappait de plus en plus et il mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes pour sauter sur son balai et se perdre sur une île déserte, loin de toutes tentations, comme par exemple celle d'étrangler Rita Skeeter.

Autrefois, dans une autre vie, il avait rêvé de célébrité, espéré devenir quelqu'un d'admirable et d'estimé, quelqu'un qu'Hermione aurait regardé avec fierté et amour. Aujourd'hui, il était bien devenu quelqu'un d'admirable et d'estimé mais en tant qu'icône gay, amoureux de son profession de potions, l'abominable homme des cachots et Hermione le contemplait avec un air dévasté ! _Cherchez l'erreur…_

- Ron ! balbutia Hermione les lèvres tremblantes. Tu es vraiment amoureux de Rogue ?!!

- Monsieur Weasley, soyons lucide. Le professeur Rogue est un homme arrogant, insensible, tyrannique et dur qui n'aime personne et semble avoir une aversion pour tout ce qui est roux. Alors expliquez-moi par quelle aberration vous pouvez lui trouver une once de charme ?

- Euh…

- Oui je vois, l'aura maléfique qui l'entoure vous fascine…

- Ce n'est…

- Exactement ! Le côté obscur de la magie ne pouvait que vous attirez alors que vous évoluez aux côtés du Survivant. Peut-être est-ce une façon inconsciente de votre part de vous soustraire à l'ombre du jeune Potter ?

- Mais…

- Justement ! Severus Rogue a ce quelque chose de la famille Adams de si repoussant que cela ne pouvait que vous plaire. Vous êtes noyé dans une famille trop nombreuse avec autant de parents parasites -cousine Mafalda, cousin Machin- bref ! Cet homme solitaire est très certainement le reflet de ce que vous souhaiteriez devenir.

Cette fois, Ron crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Il aurait bien rétorqué quelque chose de spirituel, n'importe quoi, même un faible « Non », mais préféra se taire, redoutant que le moindre petit gémissement se transforme en déclaration d'amour à la gloire de Severus Rogue, le fléau de Poudlard. A ses côtés, Hermione avait depuis longtemps perdu le fil de la conversation.

_Amoureux de Severus Rogue ? Ce n'est pas possible, je suis dans la 4__ème__ Dimension._

- Mer-vei-lleux ! susurra Rita Skeeter extatique. Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que vous étiez devenu un fin conseiller en matière de chiffons et de cœurs brisés. Je vais immédiatement glaner quelques renseignements afin de fignoler cet article et dès demain, attendez-vous à une célébrité tonitruante !

- J'en trépigne d'impatience… lâcha piteusement Ron, la mine défaite.

- Mes chéris, je vous laisse ! J'ai été ravie de cette interview !

Dans une envolée de plume et de parchemin, Rita sauta de son siège et sortit des toilettes des filles tout en continuant à jacasser avec sa plume à papote. Restés seuls, les deux Gryffondors se regardèrent, navrés.

- J'ai la migraine, avoua Ron.

- Passons aux Urgences, répondit la jeune sorcière tout aussi effondrée. Je n'ai pas l'âge pour m'enivrer alors je vais supplier Pompom de me donner un bon somnifère, histoire de me réveiller dans cent ans…

Ron se leva et tendit une main compatissante vers Hermione pour l'aider à s'extirper de son siège gonflable. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Hermione fixa sa main puis plongea son regard sombre dans celui Ron qui attendait, bras tendu.

- Ron, chuchota Hermione d'une voix mourante, es-tu vraiment amoureux de Rogue ?

- Je…

Lentement, Hermione mit sa main dans celle de Ron et se leva, se retrouvant si près du jeune homme qu'elle n'aurait eu qu'à se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son visage. A la faible lueur des lampes, elle s'aperçut qu'il rougissait violemment et ses traits se figèrent.

- Il nous déteste, insista Hermione. S'il pouvait nous faire renvoyer, il n'hésiterait pas. Je peux comprendre que tu préfères les garçons mais Rogue, je ne comprends pas !

- J'ai menti, lâcha Ron tout à trac.

- Pourquoi ? s'écria Hermione oscillant entre soulagement et incompréhension.

Ron esquissa un pauvre sourire triste. Toute cette histoire commençait à lui échapper. Il avait l'impression de se tenir dans un train privé de ses freins qui accélérait de plus en plus jusqu'à l'ultime terminus : un mur en béton armé. Arriverait-il à sauter avant le crash ? Ron en doutait sérieusement et le choc serait terrible.

- J'avais besoin qu'on me laisse tranquille, justifia piteusement Ron. Je n'ai trouvé que cette raison pour expliquer mon homosexualité jusque là refoulée et mon célibat. C'est idiot, je le sais, mais après Halloween, tout s'est enchainé tellement vite ! Ce titre de Y.M.C.A., l'affaire Bulstrode…

- Mon Dieu, gémit Hermione en entourant la taille du jeune sorcier de ses bras dans un geste spontané de réconfort, Rogue va te réduire en bouillie dès qu'il apprendra que tu en pinces pour lui !

Trop ravi de l'aubaine, Ron se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux bruns de son amie, éprouvant une joie presqu'absurde de la sentir contre lui. S'il avait su que la crainte de sa mort prochaine dans d'atroces souffrances par la main de Rogue rendrait Hermione si câline, il lui aurait déjà roulé une gamelle à cet olibrius mal bais… euh, mal luné.

- Il le sait, murmura Ron en frottant sa joue contre celle d'Hermione. Puis dans un rire étouffé, il rajouta. Je suis dans un foutu _gay-pier_…

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! protesta Hermione en resserrant son étreinte. Rogue va t'atomiser !

- Alors si je n'ai plus que quelques heures à vivre, ne les gaspillons pas…

Doucement, les lèvres de Ron effleurèrent sa joue, suivant la ligne douce de sa mâchoire pour glisser peu à peu vers sa bouche. Plus que quelques millimètres et il pourrait prendre ce qu'il mourait d'envie de lui dérober depuis la seconde où il l'avait trouvée dans le placard, un baiser. Et au diable Rogue, le Y.M.C.A. et le plan foireux de Neville ! Pff, en parlant de Neville, depuis que ce dernier roucoulait avec sa fouine peroxydée, il brillait par son absence chez les… Brusquement, Ron se figea.

- Hermione, demanda Ron d'une voix blanche, qu'a dit Skeeter avant de partir ?

- Qu'elle espérait récupérer quelques rumeurs bien fumeuses pour conclure son article… Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai un affreux pressentiment. Viens, Hermione, il faut trouver Neville !

- Neville ? Pourquoi Neville ?

Sans lui répondre, Ron saisit la jeune fille par la main et l'entraîna rapidement en direction du Grand Hall.

**oOo**

Rita Skeeter s'était toujours considérée comme une excellente journaliste jusqu'à ce que l'hirsute Miss Granger vienne mettre son horrible museau dans ses affaires. Après avoir percé son secret, cette jeune péronnelle avait usé d'un odieux chantage pour l'empêcher de continuer à exercer son merveilleux métier. Maintenant que l'épisode IV « H.P. et la Coupe de Feu » était terminé, que Rita Skeeter était rentrée dans les bonnes grâces de son éditeur en proclamant « Voldemort est vivant, tout le monde aux abris ! », information qui s'était avérée, ô miracle, malheureusement vraie, la journaliste pouvait prétendre obtenir la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Néanmoins, un bon article n'est accrocheur que s'il contient des détails croustillants. L'homosexualité de Ronald Weasley et son penchant pour un mangemort aigri annonçaient déjà une explosion des ventes mais avec la dernière rumeur glanée sous sa forme d'animagus, le prix Pulitzer de la meilleure journaliste de l'année allait consacrer sa carrière. Si seulement elle arrivait à mettre la main sur les protagonistes de cette rumeur détonante…

Par un malchanceux hasard, l'objet de ses pensées, Drago Malefoy, apparut soudainement au détour du couloir, escorté d'une bande de Serpentards. Au même moment, quelques élèves des autres maisons déboulèrent des escaliers facétieux en riant et râlant, étonnés de se retrouver au 1er étage alors qu'ils s'attendaient à arriver au 6ème. Que voulez-vous, les voies de la magie sont impénétrables ! Bref, c'était un joyeux bordel au milieu duquel Rita Skeeter émit un petit cri de victoire pour fondre la seconde suivante sur le jeune Malefoy, sa plume à papote voletant derrière elle à tire d'ailes.

- Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai entendu dire que vous vous seriez amouraché de Neville Longdubat. Vous confirmez, vous démentez ?

Le brouhaha s'éteignit aussitôt et les élèves s'immobilisèrent autour de la journaliste et du Serpentard. Drago esquissa une petite moue agacée. S'il n'était pas coincé au milieu d'un couloir rempli de curieux, il aurait toisé avec hauteur la journaliste et se serait détourné de ce poison ambulant sans daigner répondre. Nul n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il fréquentait Longdubat. Cette relation était personnelle et confidentielle.

- Quelle importance ? marmonna Drago en arquant un sourcil avec dédain.

- Eh bien, insinua Rita sur un ton léger, je doute fort que votre père appréciera une liaison entre son unique héritier et un Gryffondor, Neville Longdubat de surcroît. Ce garçon serait d'après mes sources « _un ersatz de sorcier doublé d'un ahuri congénital »_. Entre nous, je vous ferais grâce du nom de l'auteur de cette tirade très fleurie… Oh, re-bonjour Miss Parkinson !

Drago sentit son sang se glacer et instinctivement, ses poings se serrèrent. Derrière lui, Pansy Parkinson passa du rouge écarlate au vert fluo. A côté d'elle, les feux de signalisation moldus n'étaient qu'une pâle copie et j'en sais quelque chose, je me tape des embouteillages tous les jours à cause d'eux.

- Monsieur Malefoy ? Vous êtes tout pâle. Cette insulte concernant Longdubat vous toucherait-elle plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé ? Que c'est étrange… et très révélateur.

- Je m'en moque !

Sa voix avait claqué comme un fouet et un silence de mort accueillit ses mots. Brusquement, Drago prit conscience que les regards le fixaient avec intérêt et expectative. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, il balaya le couloir de ses yeux gris acier, mettant au défi quiconque douterait de son mépris pour les Gryffondors.

- Vraiment ? insista Rita avec un sourire angélique.

- Pensez-vous vraiment que je pourrais fricoter avec un Gryffondor ? s'enquit Drago sur un ton teinté d'indulgence, comme s'il parlait à un enfant désobéissant. Et franchement, pensez-vous que si l'idée m'effleurait dans un moment d'égarement de batifoler avec l'un d'entre eux, je choisirais précisément celui-là même qui confond une potion d'Amortentia avec celle de la Goutte du Mort-Vivant ?

- Mais ces rumeurs de copinage alors ? appuya Rita en scribouillant sur son parchemin avec frénésie.

- Disons que je trouvais très amusant de détourner Longdubat des jupes de Ronald Weasley. Un défi tellement facile que c'en était pathétique. Weasley est et sera un éternel loser même lorsqu'il s'agit de garder un amant…

- Et Neville Longdubat ? Que représente-t-il pour vous ?

Drago n'eut qu'une infime hésitation et avec un petit rire amusé, il haussa les épaules.

- Que voulez-vous qu'un Gryffondor représente pour moi ? C'est à peine si je le remarque lorsqu'il est là… D'ailleurs, il est toujours étudiant à Poudlard ? Laissez-moi en douter !

Les Serpentards restés à ses côtés se mirent à ricaner bruyamment tandis que des Gryffondors commençaient à triturer leur baguette. Brusquement, un hoquet étranglé détourna l'attention de tous et quelques élèves s'écartèrent… sur Neville.

Le visage du jeune Gryffondor était très pâle et ses grands yeux bruns voilés d'une indicible tristesse. Il paraissait perdu au milieu du couloir, ses bras enserrant des livres étroitement contre son torse comme s'il dressait un bouclier entre lui et les autres… A sa vue, Drago tressaillit, l'estomac révulsé à la pensée qu'il ait pu surprendre ses propos.

_Qu'ai-je dit ? Cette douleur que je lis dans ses yeux trop brillants. Ces ténèbres que j'ai dressées entre lui et moi ! Qu'ai-je fait ?_

De son côté, Rita Skeeter n'avait rien perdu du trouble de Neville et du saisissement de Drago. Fondant sur Neville comme Hagrid sur un œuf de dragon, Rita Skeeter agrippa le jeune homme par la manche pour empêcher toute fuite.

- Monsieur Longdubat, je suppose que vous n'avez rien raté des déclarations tenues par Monsieur Malefoy. Un commentaire ? Un démenti ? Une injure ? Un petit doloris ?

- Je… commença Neville le teint livide.

Par-delà le couloir, Neville croisa pour la première fois le regard glacial de Drago. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lire au-delà de ce mur d'arrogance, il aurait voulu lui crier son désarroi, sa souffrance et ses regrets de lui avoir accordé sa confiance, son amitié, et plus encore. Il aurait voulu posséder la répartie cinglante de Ginny ou la capacité à balancer un bon uppercut comme Hermione. Ou mieux, le don de foudroyer son adversaire d'un seul regard comme le professeur Rogue. Mais il n'était que Neville Longdubat, _un ersatz de sorcier doublé d'un ahuri congénital_.

Neville secoua la tête en fermant les yeux comme s'il voulait sortir d'un mauvais rêve puis rouvrit les paupières avec lassitude. Ses lèvres tremblaient lorsqu'il esquissa un pâle sourire. A la seconde où il allait rétorquer une piètre réponse, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Haute silhouette rassurante et protectrice, Ron se tenait à ses côtés et le regardait avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux d'un bleu intense. Ce n'était pas de la pitié, cela Neville n'aurait pu le supporter, mais quelque chose de fort et de chaleureux qui versa un baume sur son cœur brisé et le força à se redresser fièrement.

Non, il n'aurait pas honte de ce qu'il était. Jamais. Pas plus qu'il ne s'abaisserait à être quelqu'un d'autre. Sans doute ne serait-il jamais un sorcier aussi doué qu'Harry ou aussi courageux que Ron et encore moins aussi charismatique que Drago, mais il resterait ce garçon simple et loyal sur lequel ses amis pourraient toujours s'appuyer.

- Non, dit enfin le jeune homme en affrontant franchement Rita Skeeter, je crois que Malefoy vous a clairement confirmé dans des termes plus qu'éloquents que toute relation entre nous relevait de… l'absurde et de l'impossible.

- Certes, je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde, mais n'avez-vous rien à répondre quant aux insultes que Monsieur Malefoy a proférées à votre encontre ? J'ai déjà un titre en tête « Poudlard, ton univers impitoyable » !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer dans ce petit jeu-là, rétorqua simplement Neville. Ce que Malefoy pense de moi m'indiffère complètement et discuter avec vous d'un Serpentard que je ne connais que très peu me semble une perte de temps.

Neville parut hésiter puis reprit d'une voix plus dure en se tournant vers Drago qui n'avait pas bronché.

- D'ailleurs, je ne désire pas le connaître plus amplement.

- Voyez-vous ça, murmura Rita qui surveillait Drago du coin de l'œil.

- Avez-vous autre chose à me demander ? s'enquit poliment Neville.

- Non, se mit à bouder Rita en mordillant le bout de sa plume à papote qui n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier cette familiarité avec son arrière-train et commença à couiner. Ce n'est vraiment pas intéressant tout ça…

- En effet, renchérit Ron d'une voix forte sans jamais cesser de fixer Malefoy de ses prunelles assombries par la colère. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de découvrir ce que les autres ont au fond de leur cœur et dans leurs tripes. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de pouvoir s'appuyer sur des épaules solides qui ne manqueront jamais de vous soutenir lorsque vous commencerez à tomber. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de comprendre que ce qui fait un héros, ce ne sont pas ses aptitudes à combattre mais tout simplement ce courage qui le pousse à se lancer dans la bataille alors même qu'il pense qu'il ne sera jamais à la hauteur. Ce qui est intéressant, c'est de savoir que pour lui, mourir n'a aucune importance parce que seuls l'amitié et l'amour guident ses actes. Voilà ce que vous allez pouvoir écrire sur Neville dans votre article, Madame Skeeter. Parce que c'est ainsi que je le vois. Comme un héros. Et j'en sais quelque chose parce que je le connais et qu'il est mon ami.

Un silence presque religieux accueillit ses paroles et même Rita ne sut que répondre. A l'autre bout du couloir, Drago Malefoy parut se voûter puis, sans un mot, fit volte-face et disparut parmi les ombres. Doucement la main de Ron se déplaça sur la nuque de Neville et d'une pression, il l'entraîna à sa suite vers les dortoirs. Nul ne se mit sur leur chemin mais les murmures admiratifs et amicaux les accompagnèrent solennellement.

_Tu ne pleureras pas, tu ne pleureras pas_, se répétait inlassablement Neville en suivant Ron sans protester. Quelque part, il avait toujours su que sa relation avec Drago était vouée à l'échec, que tôt ou tard, ce dernier se lasserait de lui. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que le Serpentard serait assez cruel pour bafouer et salir leur relation. Timidement, il se tourna vers Ron.

- Tu peux bien me le dire, lâcha Neville d'une voix rauque.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Que j'avais tort de lui faire confiance. Que ça me pendait au nez…

- Tu me crois assez ignoble pour te balancer une chose pareille ? L'ancien Ron qui avait la sensibilité d'une cuillère à thé aurait très certainement sorti une connerie de ce genre, mais le nouveau Ron né de ton imagination te dira simplement que je suis fier de toi.

- C'est vrai ? balbutia Neville ragaillardi. Tu es fier de moi ?

Ron s'arrêta brusquement et prit le jeune Gryffondor par les épaules.

- Ecoute-moi bien Neville parce que je ne le répèterai plus. Tu es le type le plus loyal, le plus gentil, le plus courageux que je connaisse. Si cet abruti de Malefoy n'est pas capable de comprendre quel garçon exceptionnel tu es, tant pis pour lui, qu'il aille au diable. Soit dit en passant, je l'atomiserai avec grand plaisir mais je doute que cela te remonte le moral. Et je pense sincèrement que sa souffrance sera bien pire que mon poing dans sa jolie petite gueule de fouine quand il comprendra qu'il a perdu la seule personne qui le voyait au-delà des apparences et n'a pas hésité à prendre le risque de l'aimer.

- Ron… souffla Neville ému jusqu'aux larmes.

- Tu vois, fit Ron en souriant gentiment, je ne suis pas qu'une brute insensible…

- Non, bredouilla Neville en refoulant vaillamment ses sanglots. Tu es un mec bien, Ron, et je n'en ai jamais douté. Mais ce que Malefoy a dit… ça fait très mal…

- Je sais, mon pote. Je sais…

Et dans un élan de tendresse un peu bourrue, Ron serra le jeune Longdubat dans ses bras, passant une main distraite dans ses mèches brunes tout en lui murmurant doucement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, ça va aller, tu verras, ça va aller…

* * *

_Bon, ça va aller, j'ai dit… Mwouais… Vous y croyez vous ? Ben vous avez tort, na ! Déjà que la plupart s'était bien planté quant à la mystérieuse personne qui ouvre la porte du placard, gniiiéééé, suis une grosse tordue moué !!! J'aurais dû faire des paris sur ce coup-là, j'aurais gagné le jack-pot ! Grummph…_


	13. 7 jours pour une éternité

Helloooo ! je suis là !! Enfin, j'ai réussi à terminer ce fameux 13ème chapitre, en espérant qu'il me portera bonheur. Donc, j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année. Que 2008 vous apporte tout ce que 2007 avait oublié et blablabla, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Sur ce, je vous invite à poursuivre les aventures tordues de Ronnie et sa bande de joyeux lurons.

**Disclaimer :** Eternellement à JK Rowling pour des siècles et des siècles…

**Remerciements :** Toujours à ma bêta-reader, Zazaone, pour des siècles et des siècles...

**Nota very important :** Ce titre « Sept jours pour une éternité » m'a été inspiré du célèbre livre du non moins célèbre Marc Levy à qui l'on doit cette magnifique histoire empreinte de poésie, de romance et d'amour, thème cher à cette fic facétieuse et tordue, je l'avoue.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Sept jours pour une éternité **

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, Neville, ça va aller, tu verras, ça va aller…_

_**Lundi – Au commencement, Dieu créa les Cieux et la Terre…**_

La vie reprenait son cours. Avec les réveils embrumés, les galopades dans les couloirs, les facéties des escaliers tournants, les bombes à eau de Peeves, les rires, les bavardages, les chuchotements et le silence.

Silence durant le petit déjeuner à la table des Gryffondors.

Silence durant les cours.

Silence en parcourant les couloirs pour se rendre d'une salle à une autre.

Nul n'avait le cœur à plaisanter chez les Gryffondors. Neville était malheureux, Ron était inquiet et Malefoy était un beau salopard. La tristesse qui se lisait dans les grands yeux bruns de Neville arrachait des larmes à Lavande et Parvati et des envies de meurtre aux autres Gryffondors. Même le temps était à l'orage, alors que le professeur Trelawney avait prédit un soleil éclatant entre deux irish coffee.

Des éclairs marbraient le plafond de la Grande Salle où des nuages sombres s'amoncelaient, menaçants et gorgés d'eau. Un vent glacial s'infiltrait par les portes et les fenêtres. Machinalement, Hermione resserra son écharpe autour de son cou tout en couvant Neville d'un regard désolé. Il n'avait rien avalé et émiettait distraitement une brioche qu'il n'avait même pas goûtée.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? murmura Hermione en se tournant vers Ginny.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua la jeune sorcière impuissante.

- Il ne faut surtout pas le laisser seul, émit Harry.

- Le tenir occupé, renchérit Seamus.

- Le distraire, approuva Dean.

- Lui montrer qu'on tient à lui, conclut doucement Ron.

- Mais… il le sait, remarqua Ginny.

- On ne répète jamais assez aux autres qu'on les aime…

Lentement ses yeux bleus effleurèrent chacun avant de se fixer sur Hermione.

Curieusement, un rayon de soleil perça les nuages accumulés au-dessus d'eux et tomba sur leur table, nimbant de lumière cette table inhabituellement silencieuse.

_**Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le premier jour. **_

**oOo**

_**Mardi – Dieu dit: Qu'il y ait une étendue entre les eaux, et qu'elle sépare les eaux d'avec les eaux.**_

_Un Malefoy ne pleure jamais._

Il aurait voulu pleurer pour cette blessure qu'il venait d'infliger à Neville mais pas une seule larme ne franchit ses paupières. On ne retient pas ses sanglots durant des années pour céder aussi bêtement à l'émotion.

_Un Malefoy ne s'incline jamais._

Il aurait voulu s'asseoir à côté de Neville pour l'entourer de ses bras et poser ses lèvres froides sur sa tempe afin d'éloigner son chagrin. Mais on ne ploie pas si facilement le genou lorsqu'on a l'habitude de voir les autres s'incliner devant soi avec un empressement obséquieux.

_Un Malefoy ne s'excuse jamais._

Il aurait voulu trouver les mots pour justifier son attitude, dire ces choses que les amoureux se murmurent mais qui ne se répètent pas, avouer peut-être l'inavouable. Mais hélas, il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait d'aucun poème dont il pourrait répéter les paroles pour réparer ses torts. Peut-être sans doute parce qu'il n'en avait jamais trouvé dans la bibliothèque de son manoir…

_Un Malefoy ne regrette rien._

Il aurait voulu revenir en arrière, ne jamais atteindre ce premier étage, ne jamais rencontrer cette saleté de Skeeter, ne jamais avoir entendu parler de Celui-qui-les-brise-menu-menu, des Mangemorts, des Serpentards ou des Gryffondors. Mais il était un Serpentard, fils de Mangemort, bientôt intronisé et marqué par un tatouage hideux sur le bras.

_Un Malefoy aime le pouvoir et jamais il n'y renonce._

Seul dans le couloir, perdu quelque part dans les profondeurs des cachots qu'il avait hantés toute la journée pour éviter ceux de sa Maison, Drago se laissa lentement glisser contre le mur, dissimulé par une statue et de lourdes tentures. Assis seul dans le noir, les jambes repliées et la tête enfouie entre ses genoux, Drago attendait… un pardon, une rédemption, un miracle qu'il savait ne pas mériter pour une trahison, une lâcheté, une offense qu'il devrait assumer toute sa vie.

Et une larme se mit à couler lentement sur sa joue…

_**Dieu appela l'étendue ciel. Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le second jour.**_

**oOo**

_**Mercredi – Dieu dit: Que les eaux qui sont au-dessous du ciel se rassemblent en un seul lieu, et que le sec paraisse. Et cela fut ainsi. **_

Severus Rogue était un enfoiré de première et le savait. Mieux encore, il l'assumait et entretenait cette réputation en infligeant maintes punitions injustifiées et remarques acérées. A défaut d'être un salopard de Mangemort qui risquait à chaque seconde se retrouver à Azkaban dans le meilleur des cas ou six pieds sous terre dans le pire avec aucune reconnaissance du Grand-Sociopathe-Noir, il préférait traumatiser les élèves de Poudlard. C'était tout aussi jouissif et à la fin, il toucherait quand même une retraite bien méritée.

Cependant, l'envie d'atomiser un certain élève de Poudlard le faisait regretter justement de ne pas être un salopard de Mangemort. Severus avait passé toute la journée à déambuler dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide à la recherche de sa proie, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui comme Dark Vador l'avait si piètrement copié dans ses scènes sur son Destroyer Stellaire. Ainsi, il imaginait à loisir toutes les tortures qu'il pourrait infliger à ce petit saligaud : griller ses mèches rousses, arracher un à un tous ses poils du… euh, _vous voyez ce que je veux dire_, lui couper les roubignolles pour avoir osé affirmer haut et fort qu'il était amoureux de lui, le grand, le mésestimé, l'enfoiré de première, Severus Rogue, et pire que tout, que ce dernier était homosexuel !

Si cet évaporé de Dumbledore n'avait pas applaudi comme un abruti congénital, Severus était à deux nanosecondes de balancer un _avada kedavra _sur ce Weasley de malheur. Adieu retraite, bonjour Azkaban mais au diable les scrupules qu'il n'avait pas, quel soulagement !

Néanmoins il n'en avait pas fini avec cet âne bâté. Sa vengeance serait terrible. L'apocalypse serait une garden-party à côté de ce qu'il concoctait pour ce rouquin. D'ailleurs, il détestait les rouquins. Il n'avait jamais récolté que des déceptions avec les rouquins…

D'ailleurs, en parlant de roux… Bingo, c'était la St-Enfoiré de Première. Le soir venait à peine de tomber que Ronald Billius Weasley arrivait justement en face de lui, les cheveux plus fauves que jamais… le nez constellé de taches de rousseur… le teint laiteux et les joues se marbrant de rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il reconnaissait le professeur Rogue… sa silhouette toute en souplesse et en muscles… comme ce soir d'Halloween où il était apparu avec son débardeur moulant ses abdominaux… un Weasley qui lui en rappelait un autre… STOP !

- STOP ! hurla Severus Rogue.

Ron se figea à quelques pas du professeur Rogue, tétanisé par la peur. Durant quelques minutes d'éternité, il avait cru que Rogue l'ignorerait comme il l'avait ignoré depuis ce fameux jour mais c'était peine perdue. Jetant de petits coups d'œil furtifs à droite et à gauche, Ron espérait vivement ne pas être seul mais là aussi, c'était peine perdue. Au pays des enfoirés, Severus Rogue était vraiment le prince !

- Monsieur Weasley, quelle agréable surprise ! susurra Severus.

- Grumff !

- Alors, mon jeune ami, que vais-je faire de vous ?

Ce disant, Severus tournait autour du jeune Weasley tout en se frottant distraitement le menton. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, Ron s'efforçait de garder son calme, autrement dit, de ne pas s'enfuir en hurlant comme un dément.

- Nettoyer les sols de mes cachots avec une brosse à dents ?

- Déjà fait, M'sieur, bafouilla Ron.

- C'est vrai… Hum, récurer les fonds de mes chaudrons avec votre langue ?

- Gloups !

- Non, on va trouver autre chose à faire à cette langue si aiguisée !

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal, professeur ! plaida piteusement Ron qui ne voulait pas paniquer. Je n'ai fait qu'émettre des vérités !

- Des vérités ?! C'était de la diffamation ! Un outrage ! Vous mériteriez que je vous fasse renvoyer pour… pour blasphème envers mon auguste personne !

Là, c'était la panique ! Ron manqua de s'étrangler et son teint vira au verdâtre.

- Non, je vous en prie ! Ma mère me tuerait, vous ne pouvez pas ! Je ferais n'importe quoi… pensez à ma mère… une attaque de Mangemorts serait du pipi de dragons à côté de sa colère !

- Voyons, voyons, en parlant de dragons…

Pensif, Severus regardait Ron comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Des mèches rousses, des tâches de rousseur, une carrure de rugbyman… Humm…

- Noël approche, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Severus comme pour lui-même.

- Oui, je vous en supplie, ne gâchez pas les fêtes à ma mère, elle se donne tellement de mal pour me tricoter un pull à chaque Noël…

- Vous retournez dans votre famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Et vous serez tous réunis, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… souffla Ron qui ne comprenait pas trop où cet enfoiré de première voulait en venir.

- Tous les Weasley au grand complet, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui…

- Même ceux qui ne vivent plus sous le toit paternel, n'est-ce pas ? insista Rogue.

- Si vous voulez que ma tante Muriel soit de la fête, je préfère encore que vous disiez tout à ma mère ! s'énerva malgré lui Ron.

- Contentez-vous de répondre, grinça Rogue.

- Oui, tous les Weasley réunis. Vous voulez que je vous les énumère un par un dans le doute ?

- Non mais débrouillez-vous pour que je sois également invité ! lâcha Severus sur un ton sec.

- Hein ?!!! Je préfère encore ma tante Muriel !

- Je vous évite le renvoi, Monsieur Weasley, alors j'espère recevoir très rapidement une invitation en bonne et due forme.

Clac – clac – clac ! Severus Rogue venait de s'éloigner de son pas militaire, les mains derrière les dos et un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. Tant qu'à se farcir un Weasley pour Noël, autant que ce ne soit pas le dindon de la farce…

_**Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le troisième jour.**_

**oOo**

_**Jeudi – Dieu dit : Qu'il y ait des luminaires dans l'étendue du ciel, pour séparer le jour d'avec la nuit; que ce soient des signes pour marquer les époques, les jours et les années.**_

" _Jeudi 20 décembre 2007 – Gazette du Sorcier "_

" _Poudlard, ton univers impitoyable par Rita Skeeter_

_Un vent de gay-té vient de s'abattre sur notre école nationale, Poudlard ! _

_Après les attaques du Basilic, les hurlements de loup-garou et les dragons, la Queen-attitude fait son apparition avec son leader, le charismatique et flamboyant Ronald Bilius Weasley ! "_

Très chers lecteurs, nous sommes en direct devant le magasin _" Farces pour sorciers facétieux "_ des jumeaux Fred et George Weasley. J'espère recueillir à chaud leurs impressions concernant l'homosexualité de leur frère, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Gling – gling !

R.S. : Messieurs, Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du Sorcier. Etiez-vous au courant de l'homosexualité de votre frère ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

F.W. : Voyons, voyons, vous parlez de quel frère ?

G.W. : Et bien, Bill fricote avec Fleur depuis le tournoi des 3 sorciers, donc je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de lui…

F.W. : Charlie est en Roumanie et préfère les dragons aux humains donc comme votre canard ne parle pas de zoophilie, ouf, ce n'est pas lui…

G.W. : Serait-ce celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

R.S. : Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas…

F.W. : Mon frère parlait de Percy.

G.W. : Celui qui est coincé du slip.

R.S. : Enfin, c'est ridicule ! Il s'agit de celui qui est à Poudlard !

G.W. : Aaaah, mais vous ne l'aviez pas précisé, Madame Skeeter.

F.W. : Alors, qui reste-t-il ? Ginny ?

G.W. : C'est une fille, n'est-ce pas ?

R.S. : Votre frère Ronald ! Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi… aussi…

F.W. : Farceur ?

G.W. : Facétieux ?

R.S. : Par Merlin, où en étions-nous ?

G.W. : L'homosexualité. Qu'en pensez-vous, Madame Skeeter, vous qui êtes journaliste ?

R.S. : A dire vrai, je n'ai rien contre. Si vous voulez tout savoir, Weasley est très apprécié de ses camarades. Il aurait réussi le tour de force de réunir Crabbe et Bulstrode.

F.W. : Nooon ! Sans recourir à la magie ? Sans menace ? Sans plainte de la ligue de protection des animaux pour reproduction illicite d'un troll avec un bouledogue ?

R.S. : Exactement.

G.W. : Quelle chose étrange !

R.S. : Mais le plus horrible est que votre frère en pince pour son professeur de Potions !

F.W. : On pense à la même personne là ?

G.W. : Celui qui a un nez crochu et des cheveux à faire fuir un shampooing ?

F.W. : Et qui est aussi amusant qu'un Détraqueur qui aurait coincé sa mini-horreur dans la fermeture éclair de son pantalon ?

R.S. : Severus Rogue lui-même !

G.W. : Ouf, il aurait quand même pu choisir pire…

R.S. ???

F.W. : Hagrid… Imaginez la taille de son…

G.W. : Argh ! Ou Rusard…

F.W. : Oups, il serait obligé de faire un truc à trois avec Miss Teigne !

R.S. : Mais… mais… ce n'est pas drôle !

G.W. : Non, vous devriez avoir honte de dire du mal de notre frère !

F.W. : Je suis outré ! Je pensais que la Gazette était un magasine sérieux et tolérant.

R.S. : Mais… mais… mais !

F.W. : Bonne journée, Madame Skeeter !

G.W. : Madame Skeeter, bonne journée!

**°°°°**

Très chers lecteurs, nous sommes en direct dans le hall du Ministère de la Magie pour obtenir d'Arthur Weasley un commentaire concernant l'homosexualité de son fils. Ah, le voici qui vient justement…

R.S. : Monsieur Weasley, Rita Skeeter de la Gazette du Sorcier. Auriez-vous une remarque à nous faire concernant l'homosexualité de Ronald, votre fils ?

A.W. : …

R.S. : Oui, je pense bien que c'est une surprise plutôt désagréable, n'est-ce pas ?

A.W. : …

R.S. : Je me doute que vous en voulez énormément à Harry Potter, non ?

A.W. : Hein ?

R.S. : Et bien vous savez, cette histoire de placard dans lequel le Survivant aurait vécu ses premières années ! Votre fils a dû vouloir imiter son ami et héros de toujours et sortir du placard, vous saisissez ? Faire son _coming-out_ !

A.W. : Vous êtes complètement givrée ! Bonne journée, pauvr'cloche !

" Vlam ! " firent les portes du bureau d'Arthur quand elles se refermèrent sur le nez de Rita Skeeter.

R.S. : Hum, je crois qu'il est en colère… Amis lecteurs, si nous passions à Perceval Weasley ? Justement, le voici… Monsieur Weasley, s'il vous plaît, une déclaration pour la Gazette du Sorcier !

P.W. : Oooh, bien entendu, hum, hum, je vous écoute, hum, hum…

R.S. : Vos impressions concernant l'homosexualité de votre frère, Ronald ?

P.W. : Quoi ? Hum… Pas possible… hum… Si c'est une plaisanterie… hum… très mauvais goût… hum… faute à Harry Potter… hum… esprit dérangé… hum… J'avais prévenu Ronald… hum… n'en fait qu'à sa tête… avenir gâché…

R.S. : Monsieur Weasley, je ne comprends rien de ce que vous baragouinez, si vous vouliez…

P.W. : Je n'ai pas de frère, bonne journée, Madame !

**°°°°**

Très chers lecteurs, nous sommes maintenant devant la banque Gringotts où William Weasley est employé dans les bureaux après avoir été conjureur de sorts. Je vais essayer de l'intercepter avant qu'il ne prenne son poste…

R.S. : Monsieur Weasley ! Rita Skeeter pour la Gazette du sorcier. Vos impressions concernant l'homosexualité de votre frère, Ronald !

B.W. : Mais bien entendu. Suivez-moi…

R.S. : Oooh, je suis flattée ! J'ai toujours su que vous étiez le plus charmant des fils Weasley. Je vous suis et nos amis lecteurs aussi… Mais… où allons-nous ?

B.W. : Evitons de passer devant les gardiens de Gringotts, Madame Skeeter. Les Gobelins n'apprécient guère les journalistes, vous savez. Ils aiment préserver la confidentialité et l'anonymat de leurs clients…

R.S. : Ouiiii, je comprends ! Oooh, quel bureau magnifique !

B.W. : Merci, Madame Skeeter.

R.S. : Mais appelez-moi Rita, je vous en prie, hu hu hu…

B.W. : Je vous écoute, _Rita…_

R.S. : Vous avez certainement dû lire la Gazette, William. Que pensez-vous de l'homosexualité de votre frère ? Etes-vous choqué ? Surpris ?

B.W. : Hum, nous sommes en direct là ?

R.S. : Euh oui, enfin, pas vraiment, je veux dire la conversation est enregistrée par ma plume à papotes et sera retranscrite dès que je serai au journal…

B.W. : Je vois.

R.S. : Je n'utilise plus de parchemins depuis que le sorcier dont je recueillais pourtant fidèlement le témoignage n'a pas apprécié ce que ma plume à papotes écrivait. Dans un excès de folie, il a brûlé mon parchemin !

B.W. : Donc, vous voulez connaître mes impressions…

R.S. : Oui.

B.W. : Vous avez remarqué l'état de mon visage, _Rita_…

R.S. : Euh… oui et je serais d'ailleurs ravie d'obtenir l'exclusivité de votre témoignage concernant cette tragédie.

B.W. : Vous savez que le responsable est le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback…

R.S. : J'en ai entendu parler, oui…

B.W. : Les médicomages ne se prononcent toujours pas concernant une possible contamination par la maladie de la lycanthropie…

R.S. : Hum…

B.W. : Donc, je reste une potentielle bête sauvage, _Rita_. Un animal sanguinaire qui n'hésiterait pas à sauter à la gorge de quiconque oserait menacer sa famille, par exemple, ou éventuellement, médire sur l'un de ses membres…

R.S. : Monsieur Weasley…

B.W. : Quand vous retournerez à votre journal, ce soir, réfléchissez bien à ce que vous allez écrire au sujet de mon frère. Vous aurez tout loisir de repenser à cette sensation de malaise et de crainte qui vous a envahie alors que vous réalisiez peu à peu qui vous aviez en face de vous, sans que nul ne sache que vous étiez seule, ici même, en présence de cette bête sauvage…

R.S. : Monsieur Weasley…

B.W. : … vous pourrez alors vous rappeler ce frisson qui vous a parcourue lorsque votre regard a effleuré mes cicatrices, l'horreur que vous avez ressentie en comprenant que je suis peut-être un loup-garou latent et la terreur qui vous a prise aux tripes en imaginant que d'une coupure, je pourrais vous contaminer…

R.S. : Comment pouvez-vous ?

B.W. : Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, _Rita_…

**°°°°**

Chers amis lecteurs, nous sommes en Roumanie, dans les contrées de Transylvanie où Charlie Weasley est soigneur de dragons. J'espère que ses impressions seront plus… euh, intéressantes que celles de son frère William…

R.S. : Oooh, la, la, je sens une forte odeur de souffre, c'est terrifiant ! Monsieur Weasley ! Monsieur Weasley ! Je vous en prie, une déclaration pour la Gazette du Sorcier, Rita Skeeter, journaliste de renom !

C.W. : …

R.S. : Vous avez certainement lu la nouvelle concernant votre frère, Ronald, non ?

C.W. : …

R.S. : Vous doutiez-vous de l'homosexualité de votre frère ? Avez-vous un témoignage à nous communiquer ?

C.W. : …

R.S. : Vous savez que les rumeurs les plus folles courent au sujet de Ronald et de son professeur de Potions, Severus Rogue.

C.W. : Voyez-vous ça…

R.S. : Ah, j'ai enfin toute votre attention ! Oui, Ronald aurait avoué haut et fort son attirance pour cet homme taciturne et louche. Attirance qui reste d'ailleurs toute… euh, platonique mais enfin… si j'étais la mère de Ronald, je n'aimerais certainement pas qu'un Mangemort prétendument repenti tourne autour de mon fils, n'est-ce pas ?

C.W. : …

R.S. : Parce que Severus Rogue est homosexuel, le saviez-vous ? Mais dites-moi, Monsieur Weasley, ce dragon, là, nous regarde d'une étrange manière… Est-ce que nous ne risquons rien à cette distance ?

C.W. : _Je_ ne risque rien.

R.S. : Oooh… mais, pourquoi nous observe-t-il de la sorte, alors ? Je n'aime pas vraiment son attitude…

C.W. : Vous avez raison de vous méfier, Madame Skeeter. Ce dragon est une dragonne, une Cornelongue plus exactement. Elle s'appelle Athéna. Je l'ai élevée depuis sa naissance et nous sommes devenus très liés. Elle ressent ce que je ressens. La joie, la tristesse. Mais rien ne la met plus en rogne que lorsqu'elle perçoit ma colère. Durant ces moments, elle pourrait détruire tout ce qui me fout en pétard à la seule fin de me rendre… le sourire.

R.S. : Oooh… Mais vous n'êtes pas en colère, n'est-ce pas ?

C.W. : Colère est un très faible mot comparé à ce je ressens maintenant.

R.S. : Par Merlin, Monsieur Weasley, de la fumée sort de ses naseaux ! Elle… elle… elle s'avance ! Pourquoi déploie-t-elle ses ailes ?

C.W. : Bonne journée, Madame Skeeter.

R.S. : Aaaaaaaaah !!!!

_**Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le quatrième jour.**_

**oOo**

_**Vendredi – Dieu dit : Que les eaux produisent en abondance des animaux vivants, et que des oiseaux volent sur la terre vers l'étendue du ciel.**_

Depuis toute petite, Hermione avait toujours scrupuleusement respecté les lois. On ne répond pas à un adulte. On ne tire pas la langue. On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. On ne ment pas. Etc, etc…

Mais le vent de magie qui planait sur Poudlard avait balayé certaines de ces valeurs intrinsèques. On ne circule pas dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu… sauf si on a une cape d'invisibilité. On ne pénètre pas dans le bureau du Professeur Rogue… sauf si on a besoin de chrysopes pour élaborer une potion de Polynectar – après tout, ce n'est toujours qu'une potion, pas une concoction alcoolisée. On ne traîne pas dans la Forêt Interdite… Tut tut tut, ce n'était pas elle mais Ron et Harry donc cela ne compte pas…

Bref, Hermione avait subi l'influence magique de Poudlard et toutes les règles inculquées par le biais d'une éducation stricte mais sensée, s'en trouvaient chamboulées. Et lorsqu'elle sentit que la déprime la gagnait parce que Ron était gay, Neville était malheureux, Malefoy un beau salaud et Nell un ours mal léché, elle décida de noyer son chagrin… dans la boisson. Et où trouver ce qu'il lui fallait pour un cocktail explosif made-in-jumeaux-Weasley ? A la cuisine bien sûr !

Dès que les elfes reconnurent la Miss-emmerdes-à-l'horizon, il y eut branle-bas de combat dans la cuisine. La miss était bien gentille, attentionnée, polie mais vraiment casse-pieds à vouloir absolument les libérer de leur esclavage.

Aussi, dès que la miss pointa le bout de son museau et qu'elle leur demanda des ingrédients pour préparer une légère pina-colada, les elfes trouvèrent très judicieux de tout faire eux-mêmes après maintes courbettes… puis d'augmenter discrètement les doses d'alcool tout en se pinçant les doigts dans les tiroirs et se tapant la tête contre les murs une fois le cocktail fini. _Elfe un jour, sado-maso toujours_.

La miss prit son verre sous les regards exorbités et anxieux des elfes, huma le délicieux parfum, but une gorgée avec délectation et les félicita chaudement.

Au bout de deux pina-colada, la miss se sentait bien.

Au bout de trois pina-colada, la miss se sentait _merveilleusement_ bien.

Au bout de quatre pina-colada, la miss avait demandé Dobby en mariage et voulait absolument adopter Winky.

Au bout de cinq pina-colada, les elfes mirent gentiment la miss dehors et Dobby la raccompagna devant la porte de sa Salle Commune, flatté mais gêné par sa déclaration. Il n'avait rien contre le mariage mais après Winky, une alcoolique supplémentaire dans sa vie n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé.

_Un éléphant se balançait _

_Sur une toile, toile, toile, toile d'araignée _

- Bordel, c'est quoi tout ce raffut ! grogna Ron en se redressant dans le canapé sur lequel il s'endormait.

_Il trouvait ce jeu-là _

_Tellement amusant _

_Que bientôt, bientôt... _

_Deux éléphants se balançaient... _

- Une heure du matin ! marmonna Ron. C'est pas possible !

- Hiii, j'ai réussi !!! pouffa une petite voix.

- Hermione ? s'exclama Ron stupéfait.

Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres et le regard étrangement brillant, Hermione venait de passer la porte de leur Salle Commune et s'avançait vers lui pour s'effondrer avec bonheur à ses côtés.

- Hey, salut toi ! susurra Hermione en papillonnant des paupières. Tu ne dors pas ?

- Comment ça, salut toi ?! T'as vu l'heure ?!

- Chuuuut ! Ne crie pas, tu vas réveiller tout le monde !!

- Moi ? Réveiller tout le monde ? C'est la meilleure !!! C'est toi qui rentres beurrée comme un p'tit Lu en hurlant des histoires d'éléphants et c'est moi qui…

- WEASLEY, C'EST PAS UN PEU FINI CE BORDEL !?!?! beugla une voix en provenance des dortoirs.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, soupira Hermione. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui. Bonne nuit.

- Grummfff !

VLAN !

Une porte se referma à l'étage et le silence revint, uniquement troublé pour les gloussements moqueurs d'Hermione et le soupir indigné de Ron. Avec incrédulité, il secouait la tête, ne pouvant croire que c'était _son_ Hermione bourrée comme un coing qui se trémoussait sur le canapé. Il hésitait entre lui tordre le cou pour sa mauvaise foi évidente ou faire disparaître ce petit sourire réjoui de son visage… en lui tordant le cou.

- Allez Hermione, au dodo maintenant ! Accroche-toi à moi. Demain, il sera bien assez temps pour se poser des questions…

Tendrement, Ron glissa un bras sous ses genoux et un autour de ses épaules puis la souleva. Mais contre toute attente, la mâtine se déroba à son geste et remua tant et si bien que patatra, ils finirent tous deux sur le canapé, Hermione étroitement serrée sous le corps de Ron. Durant quelques secondes, le temps parut se figer. Il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle des courbes tentatrices de la jeune fille, le parfum enivrant de ses cheveux, la texture soyeuse de sa peau.

- Nomdoudiou ! couina Ron en rougissant sous l'émotion.

Et voilà ! Pfff ! Qui a dit que c'est difficile d'attirer une femme dans son lit ? Crabbe et Goyle en conviendraient très certainement mais nous parlons de mutations entre des trolls et des veracrasses là. Précipitamment, Ron se redressa sur un coude, confus de l'intimité de la situation et des interprétations qu'Hermione pourrait en tirer.

- Oh Ron, murmura Hermione en repoussant du bout des doigts une mèche rousse qui retombait sur son front, si seulement les choses pouvaient être différentes entre nous…

- Cépavrai, cépavrai, cépavrai !!!! gémit Ron à bord de l'implosion.

Doucement, il tenta de s'écarter mais Hermione l'enlaça en enfouissant son visage contre son épaule. Nom de Zeus, elle était si chaude, si douce, si mignonne avec son petit nez écrasé contre son cou et ses lèvres entrouvertes qui lui envoyaient des effluves grisantes d'alcool.

- Hermy chérie, supplia Ron, on ne peut pas rester comme ça ! Tu dois monter te coucher maintenant !

- Quelques minutes encore, protesta Hermione. J'ai simplement besoin de sentir tes bras autour de moi…

Lentement, Ron baissa la tête, percevant autre chose derrière la légèreté de l'ivresse. De la tristesse. En soupirant, il se contenta d'attendre patiemment sans bouger tout en se répétant à l'infinie que ce ne serait pas honnête de profiter de l'état d'ébriété de son amie. Même si elle le méritait, la friponne, pour le plonger dans les affres du désir comme jamais il n'avait ressenti. Et si elle continuait à se pelotonner contre lui, il ne pourrait plus répondre de rien !

- Hermione, reprit Ron plus fermement, il faut aller te coucher maintenant.

- Je sais, gémit Hermione en reniflant contre son épaule.

- Hermy chérie, tu pleures ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Personne ne veut de moi, chuchota Hermione en se cramponnant à ses bras.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Ron.

- Personne ne veut de moi parce que je ne suis qu'un rat de bibliothèque aussi excitante qu'un bubobulb.

- Hermione, tu es ravissante ! Crois-moi !

- Ron, c'est facile pour toi de dire ça, tu es gay !

_Oups ! _

C'est dans ces moments là que Ron aurait volontiers atomisé Neville. Depuis le début de cette histoire, tout allait de mal en pis et il avait l'impression de se jeter constamment de Charybde en Scylla !

- Tu te trompes, ma belle. Tu es très séduisante… Et intelligente… Courageuse…

Tout en énumérant les qualités de son amie, Ron lui caressait doucement les cheveux et si sa position mi-allongée sur Hermione, mi-appuyée sur un coude, n'était pas vraiment idéale pour réfréner ses pulsions hormonales qui avaient atteint le niveau 8,9 sur l'échelle de Richter, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un iota. Cette intimité avait quelque chose de bien plus charnel. Le chagrin qu'il devinait dans le regard voilé d'Hermione et sa crainte de ne pas plaire - sur ce coup-là, il plaidait coupable, il avait tout fait pour bousiller sa relation avec Anderson – le retenaient de fuir le plus loin possible de son attraction.

- Qui ne pourrait succomber à tous tes charmes ?

Hermione esquissa un pauvre petit sourire peu convaincu.

- Tu es mon ami, Ron. Tu n'es pas objectif…

Le regard fixé sur Hermione, le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines, Ron était pétrifié. Pour la première fois, il prit pleinement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Catastrophique… mais _inespérée_.

- Hermione, commença Ron le cœur battant à tout rompre, tu as entendu dire que j'embrassais plutôt bien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, chuchota la jeune fille les yeux écarquillés par une émotion étrange.

- Et comme je suis gay, tu ne pourras pas supposer que je manque d'objectivité, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non…

- Alors embrasse-moi, Hermione. Embrasse-moi comme si j'étais l'homme de tes rêves ou que ta vie en dépendait. Embrasse-moi comme si tu voulais me faire changer d'avis et je te dirais l'effet que tu provoques chez les garçons.

Hermione ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Puis, lentement, ses mains remontèrent sur le visage du jeune sorcier et se posèrent sur ses joues qu'une ombre de barbe rendait râpeuses.

- Viens, murmura Hermione d'une voix veloutée et chaude.

Les lèvres douces et tendres d'Hermione s'entrouvrirent légèrement sous la pression de celles de Ron et un déferlement de passion les submergea. Ivresse des sens, caresses des mains qui s'effleuraient, embrasement du désir…

Soudain, Ron eut froid. Son corps était parcouru de frissons irrépressibles tandis que les doigts d'Hermione s'étaient glissés dans ses mèches fauves. Une fine ligne de sueur coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale pendant que la langue d'Hermione cherchait la sienne, la savourait, la désirait plus et encore. Une douleur dans son bas-ventre lui tordait les tripes et ses muscles étaient si tétanisés qu'il sentait poindre une crampe dans ses épaules alors qu'Hermione gémissait de plaisir.

Puis Ron eut chaud. Les seins d'Hermione se pressaient contre son torse, sa jambe se faufilait entre les siennes et sa cuisse se frottait contre son érection.

Il fallait qu'il arrête tout. Immédiatement. Urgemment. Désespérément. Malheureusement.

Au prix d'un effort monstrueux, il s'arracha à cette étreinte et resta quelques minutes appuyé sur les mains au-dessus d'Hermione, le cœur battant la chamade. La jeune fille poussa un long soupir. Ses lèvres étaient délicatement gonflées par leurs baisers, ses joues rouge pivoine, ses yeux brillant d'excitation.

- Hermione, balbutia Ron d'une voix rauque, ça va ?

- Oui…

- Tu as vraiment besoin que je te dise ce que j'ai ressenti ?

- Non…

- Alors il est l'heure d'aller dormir.

Sans protester, Hermione se laissa conduire docilement jusqu'aux escaliers puis se souvenant que Ron ne pourrait pas la suivre même jusqu'à la porte du dortoir, se retourna vers lui. Un sourire empreint de douceur et de tendresse éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle fixait le jeune Weasley avec gravité.

- Merci, Ron, d'avoir été là pour moi ce soir.

- Je t'en prie, répondit Ron la gorge nouée.

Puis, elle disparut dans un détour des escaliers et Ron se retrouva seul.

_**Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le cinquième jour.**_

**oOo**

_**Samedi – Dieu dit: Que la terre produise des animaux vivants selon leur espèce, du bétail, des reptiles et des animaux terrestres, selon leur espèce. **__**Et cela fut ainsi.**_

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingle all the way!_

_O what fun it is to ride_

_In a one-horse open sleigh_

- Mais qui a eu l'idée de ces trucs volants ? marmonna Harry en louchant sur le petit lutin qui papillonnait autour de lui tout en babillant sa chanson de Noël.

- Dumbledore ! répondirent en chœur Seamus, Dean, Lavande et Ginny.

Toutes les têtes gryffondoriennes convergèrent vers la table des professeurs où Dumbledore discutait joyeusement avec sa voisine, le professeur McGonagall. Des dizaines de petits lutins verts aux joues bien roses voletaient de-ci, de-là, tout en entonnant d'amusants chants de Noël sous les coups d'œil perplexes des professeurs et ravis des élèves. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'était samedi, jour du grand départ vers l'au-delà et l'infini : les vacances.

Ginny donna un léger coup de coude à Harry tout en fixant Neville qui grignotait distraitement un petit pain beurré. Puis, elle esquissa un petit mouvement discret du menton vers la table des Serpentards. Drago Malefoy avait le regard fixé sur Neville sans se soucier de ceux qui auraient pu le remarquer.

- Bon sang, j'aurais tellement voulu lui faire avaler ses dents, gronda Ginny.

- Dommage que le dernier match de Quidditch nous ait opposé aux Poutsouffles.

- J'ai demandé à maman d'inviter Neville pour les vacances, juste après Noël. Elle va s'arranger avec sa grand-mère.

- C'est une excellente idée, ma jolie.

- Tu nous rejoins aussi Hermione ? s'enquit Ginny. Eh oh, Hermione ?! Allo la Lune, ici la Terre !

- Euh, non, enfin oui.

- C'est oui ou c'est non ? Tu m'as l'air complètement dans les vaps !

- Je voulais dire que je viens avec vous dès ce soir. Mes parents sont partis à l'étranger pour les fêtes, sécurité oblige. Ils sont déçus que je ne vienne pas avec eux mais je préférais rester avec vous.

- Près de Ron surtout, susurra Harry en lui envoyant d'une pichenette un petit lutin qui chantonnait avec entrain :

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You..._

_All I want for Christmas is you baby... __(1)_

- Très drôle ! grimaça Hermione.

- Tiens, Ron arrive ! coupa Seamus.

D'un pas rapide, le jeune Weasley traversa la Grande Salle tout en jetant des petits coups d'œil furtifs vers la table des professeurs. Pressant gentiment l'épaule de Neville au passage, il se faufila entre Ginny et Lavande puis se saisit d'une brioche qu'il commença à manger distraitement sans cesser de surveiller la table des professeurs.

- Il se passe quelque chose de particulier là-bas ? s'étonna Harry.

Avant même que Ron ait pu répondre, une envolée de chouettes et de hiboux firent leur apparition dans la Salle, distribuant lettres et colis. Parmi les claquements d'ailes et les piaillements des volatiles, Errol, le hibou des Weasley, effectua un dérapage non contrôlé en direction des professeurs, manqua d'éborgner Hagrid, arracha le chapeau du Professeur Flitwick qui en tomba de sa chaise et jeta sa missive dans la tasse de thé de Severus Rogue avant de se carapater à tire d'ailes sous son regard furibond.

- Charmant, grinça des dents Severus en extrayant la lettre qui dégoulinait de thé.

- Ne vous plaignez pas, jeta le professeur Chourave, mielleuse, c'est votre unique correspondance de l'année ! A marquer d'un tatouage noir sur l'avant-bras… Oups, ce n'est pas possible, plus de place !

- Po-mo-na ! gronda le professeur McGonagall en lorgnant sur l'enveloppe.

- Il est évident que ce tatouage se serait perdu dans l'immensité de votre plantureux postérieur…

- Se-ve-rus ! C'est Noël ! Un peu d'amabilité, que diantre !

- Alors, qui vous écrit ? voulut savoir Dumbledore tout en fredonnant avec un petit lutin qui avait abusé de la Bierraubeurre :

_Petit pervers Noël _

_Tu m'as donné du plaisir_

_Même si ça fait un peu souffrir _

_Maman dit que ça s'appelle jouir_

_Mais mon pervers Noël _

_Tu aurais du te couvrir_

_Avant d'me fourrer ta truelle _

_Des chancres vont vite y fleurir (2)_

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Severus.

POUF ! L'enveloppe se déchira toute seule et une voix aussi aimable qu'un Détraqueur d'Azkaban en pleine exécution, retentit.

" Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions, Poudlard.

Cher Severus, c'est la mort dans l'âme que je vous invite au Christmas Pudding des Weasley " Là-où-vous-savez ".

Si par miracle vous aviez oublié le lieu, vous ne pourrez pas prétendre ne jamais avoir été invité.

Si, par la grâce de Merlin, vous passiez sous les roues du Magicobus en venant jusqu'ici, alléluia.

Si, par la St-Enfoiré-de-première, vous parveniez à destination en temps et en heure, n'oubliez pas que c'est Noël. Des cadeaux autres que des potions mortelles ou des instruments de torture font toujours le plus grand plaisir à ceux qui invitent, même contraints et forcés.

Bien à vous.

Molly Weasley. "

- Quelle charmante invitation ! s'écria le professeur Flitwick en battant des mains joyeusement.

- Elle vous va si bien, renchérit Pomona. Fielleuse et caustique. Même sans votre nom, nous aurions su à qui l'adresser.

- Ha, ha, ha, fit Severus en se forçant à rire même s'il ne donnait pas du tout l'impression de s'amuser.

- Vous allez passer un Noël bien agréable, remarqua Dumbledore rêveusement.

- Vous aussi, rajouta Minerva en lui coulant un regard coquin.

- Oh oh oh ! s'exclama grassement Hagrid.

- Hu hu hu ! gloussa le professeur Flitwick en donnant des coups de coude à sa voisine, le professeur Trelawney.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, conclut Severus pendant que le petit lutin terminait allègrement son dernier couplet :

_Mon gros pervers Noël _

_Toi qui vis au septième ciel_

_Avec un joujou merveilleux _

_N'oublie pas que j'aime les gros nœuds (2)_

_**Dieu créa l'homme à son image, il le créa à l'image de Dieu, il créa l'homme et la femme. Dieu vit tout ce qu'il avait fait et voici, cela était très bon.**_

_**Ainsi, il y eut un soir, et il y eut un matin: ce fut le sixième jour.**_

**oOo**

_**Dimanche – Ainsi furent achevés les cieux et la terre, et toute leur armée. **_

_**Dieu acheva au septième jour son œuvre, qu'il avait faite: et il se reposa au septième jour de toute son œuvre, qu'il avait faite.**_

* * *

(1) Chanson de Mariah Careh (dixit Love Actually avec qui, avec qui, avec qui ? Hummmm ? Alan of course !!! Comment ça, Alan qui ? Alan Rickman ! Pfff, y'a des tirages d'oreille qui se perdent là, grumf !

(2) Oui, je sais, j'ai honte, c'est la version paillarde de Petit Papa Noël…

_Alors, c'était sympa, non ? Neville et Drago ne sont plus ensemble, Hermione et Ron ne sont pas encore ensemble, ouais, je sais, c'est pas marrant jusque là mais bon, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais une gentille fille, niark niark niark. Comment ça, je suis privée de reviews ! Oooh ben non, alors !!! Et si je vous dis que le prochain chapitre, c'est Noël et qu'on va bien se marrer au Square Grimmaurd, vous me laissez un petit coucou ? Huuummmm ???_


	14. L'effet papillon

Ouiiiii, je sais, ce fut très long mais comme dit si bien le proverbe, plus c'est long, plus c'est bon ! Euh, cela n'engage que moi, effectivement, mais c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvée pour expliquer ce silence. Bref, tout cela pour dire que je suis ravie de vous revoir toutes et tous !! Bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien et laissez des tonnes de reviews !!

**Disclaimer :** JK Rowling for ever...

**Remerciements :** Toujours à ma bêta-reader, Zazaone ! Si vous aviez pu lire les tonnes de commentaires rigolos qu'elle m'a laissée, vous seriez aussi bidonnée que moi ! Peut-être même plus qu'en lisant simplement ce chapitre. Je t'embrasse, Zaza, et merci encore à toi, que serais-je sans tes conseils avisés ?

**Nota very important :** Y'en a pas, c'est juste histoire de traîner encore un peu avec vous...

**

* * *

**

_Définition de l'effet papillon_

L'effet papillon est une expression inventée par le météorologue américain Edward Lorenz qui stipule que chaque action, même la plus anodine, peut avoir à long terme des conséquences colossales, souvent résumée par la question de Lorenz : « Le battement des ailes d'un papillon au Brésil déclenche-t-il une tornade au Texas ? »

_Dans notre cas présent, une simple rumeur peut-elle engendrer un foutoir innommable ? _

**Chapitre 14 – L'effet papillon**

- Mes chéris, dépêchez-vous de rentrer !

- SALES MORVEUX ROUQUINS ! SANG QUI PUE ! TIGNASSE A LA D'SSOUS DE BRAS !

- Oh la ferme, vieille chouette, maugréa Ronald en poussant Harry qui s'attardait devant le miroir pour tenter vainement de discipliner ses cheveux.

- RO-NALD ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi à ta mère ?

- Mais M'man, je ne parlais pas de toi mais de… de…

- La vieille chouette, conclut Fred.

- Allez-vous fermer cette porte, bande de trublions ! s'énerva Maugrey Fol Œil.

VLAM !

- Voilàààà, claironna George.

- MOULES A GAUFRE ! BACHIBOUZOUK ! ROGGGGGNDUDJUUUU !

- Quelle discrétion… soupira Molly.

- Au moins, nous arrivons tous en même temps, remarqua Fred.

- Venez les marmots, tous à la cuisine, ronchonna Maugrey. Si la porte d'entrée est attaquée par un missile, on est tous zigouillés d'un coup.

- Alastor! gronda Molly. N'affolez pas les enfants pour rien...

- Un missile ? s'enquit Ron. C'est quoi un missile ?

- Ce que maman te mettait dans les fesses quand tu étais malade, répondit distraitement Ginny en lorgnant vers la théière qui fumait.

- Même que tu aimais beaucoup ça, remarqua George. Maintenant, on comprend mieux pourquoi…

- FRED !

- Oui M'man ?

- Non, pas toi, l'autre !

- Parce qu'il y a un autre Fred dans cette maison ?

- FILEZ DANS VOS CHAMBRES IMMEDIATEMENT !

- Oui, M'man !

- Non, pas toi, Ron.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe.

Dans des pops sonores pour les jumeaux et une envolée de capes pour ceux qui ne savaient pas encore transplaner, tout le monde disparut pour laisser Ron face à son destin.

La cuisine était restée telle que dans son souvenir. Triste avec des murs fissurés. Mais une délicieuse odeur de rôti, de pommes de terre et de tourtes à la citrouille flottait dans l'air. La mine renfrognée, Ron s'installa sur une chaise.

- Ron, mon chéri, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'éclaircir cette histoire euh… d'homosexualité avec toi…

- Ouais, baragouina Maugrey, mes espions n'ont rien vu venir ! Un comble quand on sait qu'ils sont sensés coller au cul de cette chauve-souris de Rogue ! Z'auraient dû s'en rendre compte quand même qu'il était olé-olé !

- Alastor, je vous en prie…

- Hum, je vais hum… voir ce que font hum… ces jeunes écervelés…

- Merci.

Une fois seuls, Molly prit place en face de Ron et par-dessus la table, posa ses mains sur les siennes, au plus grand malaise de ce dernier.

- Ecoute, chéri, je voulais simplement te dire que ton père et moi te soutenons dans toutes tes disons… orientations sentimentales. Que tu sois homosexuel nous a certes étonnés, je ne te le cacherai pas. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais intéressé par la petite Hermione…

- Oui, je l'aime beaucoup, avoua Ron en baissant les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.

Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, non ? Il adorait Hermione, son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses seins qui se pressaient contre son torse…

- … mais pas comme une petite amie, c'est ça ? l'encouragea Molly.

- M'man…, protesta Ron en commençant à se trémousser sur sa chaise. Rien qu'au souvenir de la nuit dernière, il avait une érection galopante qui aurait fait pleurer Buck d'envie.

- Ron, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu es. Nous sommes fiers de toi et le serons toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Tu nous as donnés de multiples raisons de croire en toi et en tes jugements. L'amitié que tu as offerte à Harry et Hermione ne s'est jamais démentie et même si tes escapades ont failli provoquer des arrêts cardiaques à ton père, nous savons combien tu es courageux …

- M'man, gémit Ron plus rouge qu'une pivoine.

- … mais franchement, Ron, tu ne trouves pas que Severus est un peu… _vieux_ pour toi ?

Cette fois, Ron manqua d'exploser de rire. De rouge pivoine, il passa à rouge brique à la grande inquiétude de Molly. Le bon côté de la chose, c'était que son érection s'était miraculeusement évanouie à la seule évocation de Rogue.

- La différence d'âge est énorme, Ron. Il pourrait être ton père, même si l'idée qu'il puisse avoir des enfants un jour me fait froid dans le dos…

- M'man, arrête, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Cette racl… le professeur Rogue n'est pas du tout intéressé par moi. Et si j'ai avoué que je euh… que j'éprouvais des sentiments pour lui, c'est simplement parce que je l'admire beaucoup !

- Vraiment ? fit Molly sceptique.

- Oui, enfin, disons que si tu retires ses cheveux gras, son nez crochu, son caractère de chiotte…

- Ron, surveille ton langage !

- … son caractère pourri, son air toujours revêche, son sadisme et son humour de Détraqueur, tu as une petite idée de l'homme que j'admire.

- Alors tu n'es pas amoureux du professeur Rogue ?

- Nooon ! Enfin… pas comme ce cafard de Skeeter l'a sous-entendu.

- Je suis rassurée, mon chéri. Finalement, avec un peu d'astuce et d'espièglerie (1), je vais certainement trouver une excuse pour l'empêcher de venir à Noël !

- M'man, non, tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu risquerais de briser ce cœur qu'il n'a pas !

- Oh…

- Il se faisait une telle joie de venir, renchérit Ron en se levant précipitamment. Ne gâchons pas le seul repas auquel il est invité depuis des lustres. Ce sera notre bonne action pour Noël, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mon chéri, s'écria Molly en contournant rapidement la table pour serrer Ron contre son opulente poitrine. Tu es devenu tellement sensible ! Nous désespérions que tu possèdes une once de délicatesse. Allez, file mon chéri, ou tu vas réussir à me faire pleurer avant l'heure. Maintenant, il faut que j'avertisse Alastor que Severus est toujours invité. Il avait déjà trouvé des dizaines de bonnes raisons pour le renvoyer à Poudlard !

_Ben voyons ! _

En trottinant d'un pas pressé, Ron quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre ses joyeux compagnons, la mort dans l'âme. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à gravir les escaliers, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur…

- Charlie !

- O RAGE ! O DESESPOIR ! UN AUTRE CLONE ROUQUIN TRAITRE A SON SANG ! QUE N'AI-JE DONC TANT VECU QUE POUR CETTE INFAMIE !!

- Salut vieille taupe ! Salut banane (2), justement, je voulais te parler, amène tes fesses !

- Aaaah ! fit Ron alors que son frère le tirait fermement par le col de son pull à travers les couloirs pour le pousser dans une pièce déserte. C'était demandé si gentiment, comment refuser…

La porte une fois refermée derrière eux, Charlie s'adossa nonchalamment sur le battant, les bras croisés sur son torse musculeux. L'éclat sombre qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs inquiéta Ron bien plus que son calme apparent.

Plus petit que Ron, Charlie n'en inspirait pas moins le respect. Les épaules carrées, les traits plus rudes et le regard à l'acuité perçante, il n'avait ni l'air toujours blagueur des jumeaux, ni le sourire séduisant de Bill et encore moins la mine éternellement pincée de Percy. Mais l'aura de danger qui l'entourait le rendait aussi fascinant qu'inquiétant. Peu bavard, on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pensait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Rogue ? demanda Charlie simplement.

Ah oui, j'oubliais. Charlie ne perdait jamais de temps non plus en discours inutiles, il allait toujours droit au but. D'où ses aptitudes lorsqu'il était attrapeur dans l'équipe de Quidditch, soit dit en passant.

- Ben… rien, bredouilla Ron.

- Alors, tu es vraiment gay ?

Ah oui, Charlie ne s'embarrassait jamais de fioritures non plus. Il va falloir vous y faire, c'est Charlie.

- Euh oui… enfin, je crois… disons que… pourquoi pas ? ça va tes dragons ?

- Ron, j'ai posé une question simple qui exige une réponse simple. Oui ou non.

_Gloups !_

- Mais Charlie, c'est personnel tout ça !

- Je suis ton frère, banane. Si Rogue te tourne autour, j'ai le droit de le savoir. S'il t'emmerde, je l'atomise. Si tu es amoureux de lui, je l'atomise aussi parce que tu n'es qu'un gamin et qu'il est trop vieux pour toi. Et puisque tu n'es pas gay, raconte-moi comment tu as réussi à te foutre dans un tel merdier et sans me mentir, sinon c'est toi que j'atomise.

Avec désespoir, Ron s'effondra sur la première chaise à sa portée et coudes posés sur les genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Tu vas me tuer si je te dis la vérité, gémit Ron.

- Mais non, je vais peut-être te faire du mal mais te tuer, jamais, maman ne me le pardonnerait pas…

- J'ai fait ça à cause d'Hermione. Elle me trouvait insensible et Neville a pensé qu'en me transformant en icône gay, je pourrais me rapprocher d'elle. Quoi de plus logique que de passer pour un homosexuel afin de rentrer dans son intimité ?

- Impossible, tu n'es pas sensé bander pour une fille si tu es gay…

Ron se redressa d'un bond, aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !

- Je plaisantais, banane, se moqua Charlie pince-sans-rire.

- Charlie, je suis dans un bordel sans nom et toi, tu plaisantes !? Si tu savais ce par quoi je suis passé ! J'ai dû devenir le Y.M.C.A. de Poudlard en lançant la Queen-Attitude, maintenant les filles me demandent des conseils pour plaire aux mecs, tu m'entends, _aux mecs _! J'ai dû embrasser Neville deux fois pour que tout le monde me croit gay, Dean est amoureux de moi, Seamus me lance des vannes chaque fois qu'il me voit, Harry est persuadé que je ne suis pas gay alors il essaie de me coincer mais ne ricane pas, ce n'est pas pour la bagatelle, Malefoy a essayé de me rouler une gamelle, j'ai dû rendre Bulstrode séduisante pour cet azimuté de Crabbe, Rogue veut me réduire en potion parce que j'ai osé prétendre qu'il était gay lui-aussi et maman est fière de moi ! J'en peux plus !! Je suis foutu !!

Au fur et à mesure que Ron énumérait ses doléances, sa voix montait peu à peu dans les aigus et ses yeux bleus viraient au noir.

- Et Hermione dans tout ça ? demanda placidement Charlie.

- Je l'aime… avoua Ron d'un air misérable en s'effondrant de nouveau.

- Je vois. Tu es dans un sacré merdier, je confirme… Et pour Rogue, c'est aussi Neville qui a eu cette idée tordue ?

- Non, c'est moi tout seul, comme un grand. C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue pour faire comprendre à tous les gays de cette planète que je ne suis pas libre…

- Mais tu n'as pas pensé que Rogue lui-même pourrait te faire ta fête, et de toutes les manières possibles ?

- Peuh, impossible !! Il me déteste, je le vois bien quand il me regarde ! Il déteste tous les Weasley de toute façon. Alors je me suis dit que je ne risquais pas grand-chose à le choisir lui, surtout qu'il est vraiment gay !

- Hum…

- Par Merlin, s'écria brusquement Ron en se redressant, c'est Rogue qui m'a obligé à l'inviter pour Noël ! Tu crois qu'il va me faire ma fête ? De toutes les manières possibles ?

Une lueur étrange dansa dans les prunelles claires de Charlie, pareille à un feu follet.

- Vraiment ? Il voulait venir ?

- Oui ! Il voulait savoir si tous les Weasley seraient réunis. Bon sang, s'il est un sale espion pour Tu-sais-qui-nous-les-brise, nous sommes tous en danger !

- Mais non, arrête tes délires, c'est une fiction complètement déjantée où personne ne meurt, on ne risque rien. Laisse cette intrigue à Joanne.

- Oh, j'oubliai… Mais alors, pourquoi a-t-il voulu venir ?

- Je voudrais bien le savoir, murmura Charlie.

Un mince sourire dérida ses lèvres et durant quelques secondes, ses traits s'adoucirent. Puis, se reprenant, Charlie se tourna vers son jeune frère qui se tordait les mains comme un elfe de maison.

- Ecoute, banane, ne t'inquiète pas pour Rogue, je me charge de lui. Toi par contre, tu es dans un foutu gay-pier et si tu avais deux mornilles de jugeote, tu te sortirais de là vite fait avant que tout ne t'explose à la figure. A moins que ce ne soit Hermione qui ne t'explose elle-même la figure…

- Aarrrghhh…

- Allez banane, sois un Gryffondor, que diable !

- Charlie, tu n'en parleras à personne, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tu vas garder mon secret ?

- Crétin sidéral, tu me connais. Je ne suis pas spécialement réputé pour mes bavardages alors ne t'inquiète pas.

_Comme si c'était facile à faire !_

Le moral dans ses baskets, Ron partit d'un pas traînant en direction de sa chambre. Charlie avait raison, bien sûr. Toute cette histoire était allée bien trop loin. Revenir en arrière allait être très compliqué. Hermione risquait d'être blessée et ses amis ne le comprendraient pas. Il avait profité de cette fausse homosexualité pour recevoir des confidences féminines et bénéficier de leurs secrets les plus intimes pour les comprendre et s'en servir en retour, pour embrasser Hermione et la tenir dans ses bras, pour tromper son monde et offrir un personnage charismatique et séduisant, aussi célèbre que Harry Potter lui-même… Quelle connerie !

**oOo**

- Hermione ? Hermiiioooone!

- Oui, Ginny…

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il enfin ? Tu rêvasses depuis que nous sommes là ! Tu ne t'es même pas encore jetée sur un bouquin ! Tu es malade ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas…

Mais Ginny avait toutes les bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter. A peine entrées dans leur chambre, Hermione s'était contentée de laisser sa valise dans un coin puis allongée sur le couvre-lit, les mains sagement croisées sur son ventre, le regard fixé au plafond.

Perplexe, Ginny s'installa en tailleur à ses côtés.

- Bon, si tu n'es pas malade, c'est que quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un te préoccupe…

- Hum…

- Serait-ce un grand escogriffe à la tignasse rousse ?

- Hum, hum…

- Plutôt mince…

- …

- … avec des lunettes et une tête à claques ?

- …

- Tu sais, Percy t'a toujours beaucoup appréciée, tu as toutes tes chances avec cet empaffé.

- Hein ? s'écria Hermione en se redressant d'un coup, horrifiée. Mais ce n'est pas à Percy que je pense !

- Ah ! Enfin, j'ai toute ton attention, sourit Ginny ravie. Allez, raconte-moi ce qui te rend si peu _Hermionesque_.

Une moue un peu triste sur les lèvres, Hermione replia ses genoux pour les entourer de ses bras et s'appuya contre l'épaule de son amie.

- Ron et moi nous sommes embrassés hier soir…

- QUOI ?! Mais alors, cela veut dire qu'il n'est pas gay !

- Attends, Ginny, ne t'emballe pas, la situation était disons… particulière.

- Mais vous vous êtes embrassés ! s'enthousiasma Ginny.

- Ce n'était pas un baiser normal.

- Alors comment appelles-tu le ramonage d'amygdales que vous vous êtes faits ?

- Un test.

_- Gnié_ ?

Rougissante, Hermione soupira profondément.

- Hier soir, j'étais très déprimée. Après l'échec de ma relation avec Nell, j'ai pensé que c'était moi qui avais un problème avec les garçons. Trop sérieuse, trop coincée, trop… _hermionesque_. Bien entendu, Ron m'a prétendu le contraire, que j'étais une fille séduisante, intelligente et courageuse mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi. J'étais vraiment au trente-sixième dessous. Alors il m'a proposé de l'embrasser, dans la seule intention de me _tester_…

- C'est l'idée la plus tordue que j'ai jamais entendue !

- Avec du recul, je suis d'accord avec toi mais sur le moment, après quelques verres de pina-colada, j'ai trouvé que c'était une idée intéressante. Et puis Ron étant gay, son avis ne pouvait être qu'objectif.

- Alors ?

- Ginny, c'était… merveilleux.

- Nomdoudiou ! Il t'a retournée comme une crêpe, cette andouille !

- Mais…

- Mais ?

D'un bond, Hermione se leva et se mit à arpenter la chambre d'un pas nerveux tout énumérant sur ses doigts.

- Ecoute, a) Ron est gay. Il l'a prouvé à maintes reprises en embrassant Neville et en devenant plus fleur bleue que Lavande elle-même, c'est peu dire. Le Ron mâle alpha n'aurait jamais réussi la prouesse de réunir Bulstrode et Crabbe. Mais b) lorsque nous nous sommes embrassés, j'ai bien senti qu'il euh… réagissait comme un homme.

- Ah ? Sa fusée s'est mise sur la rampe de lancement ?

- Oui, répondit Hermione en gloussant malgré elle. S'il était gay, ce baiser n'aurait pas dû provoquer une telle réaction, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis persuadée que Ron a ressenti quelque chose…

- Alors retour à la case départ et je ne comprends toujours rien du tout. Quel intérêt à se faire passer pour gay s'il ne l'est pas ? Nous en avons déjà discuté avec Harry…

- Je ne sais plus que penser, avoua piteusement Hermione en s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre.

Son regard s'égara vers l'extérieur mais elle ne voyait rien. Tout était devenu si confus. Elle qui hier, se targuait de lire en Ron comme dans un livre ouvert ne le reconnaissait plus aujourd'hui. Cette sensibilité à fleur de peau dont il faisait preuve pour écouter et résoudre les peines de cœur des uns et des autres, les attentions délicates qu'il avait envers elle, le soutien indéfectible qu'il avait offert à Neville face à ce cafard de Skeeter et cette saleté de fouine de Malefoy. Non, ce n'était plus le Ron de son enfance, celui qui déclenchait chez elle des émotions contradictoires qu'elle avait toujours eu tellement de mal à analyser : colère, exaspération, tendresse, amitié. Ce nouveau Ron éveillait en elle autre chose… de l'attirance, de la passion, de l'amour. _De l'amour_ _?_

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle !

- Mon Dieu, murmura Hermione, je viens de comprendre que je suis vraiment amoureuse du seul garçon que je ne pourrais jamais avoir !

- Mais c'est une excellente nouvelle ! s'enthousiasma joyeusement Ginny en sautant sur ses pieds. J'ai toujours pensé que tu en pinçais sérieusement pour ma banane de frère mais il est tellement balourd que je me disais que c'était foutu d'avance ! Que tu ne supporterais jamais sa sensibilité de troll, qu'il faudrait un miracle pour qu'il arrive à te séduire ! Et je comptais d'ailleurs sur toi pour faire tout le travail !

- Ginny…

- Non mais c'est vrai ! Les mecs sont d'une timidité maladive ! Regarde Harry, si je ne lui avais pas enlevé moi-même le caleçon, on en serait encore à se regarder comme des merlans frits…

- GINNY ! Je ne veux rien savoir des cochonneries que vous faites, Harry et toi !

- Oh, ne fais pas ta mijaurée, j'ai trouvé des trucs sympas dans ce livre que tu caches sous une couverture bidon, « le Kâma-Sûtra et ses arcanes secrètes » (3) …

- Ginny… soupira Hermione excédée. On s'égare là…

- Tu as raison.

Doucement, Ginny posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie pour la forcer à la regarder et reprit une intonation plus grave.

- Ecoute, Hermione, je suis heureuse que tu sois amoureuse de mon frère. J'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre vous, une tension électrique et une atmosphère volcanique. Je me doutais que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour lui et que de son côté, tu ne lui étais pas indifférente. Souviens-toi des réactions puériles qu'il a eues lorsque tu es sortie avec Krum ! Si ce n'est pas de la jalousie !

- Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant parce qu'il est gay ! Ginny, j'aime un garçon qui ne pourra jamais m'accorder autre chose que son amitié. Tu comprends ? Il est devenu tel que j'idéalise l'homme de ma vie. Tendre et sensible et en même temps fort et protecteur. Je me suis sentie tellement bien dans ses bras, contre lui…

- Hermione…

Il y avait tant de douleur et d'incertitude dans les grands yeux sombres d'Hermione que Ginny sentit son cœur se serrer. Hermione avait toujours été sa meilleure amie, celle qui avait pansé ses blessures lorsqu'Harry était sorti avec Cho Chang, qui l'avait ensuite conseillée de patienter quand il s'était retrouvé célibataire puis aidée à prendre sur elle pour surmonter sa timidité et gérer son émotivité qu'un seul regard d'Harry suffisait à bouleverser. Qu'Hermione soit tellement abattue à cause de son frère la mettait en rage.

- Entre nous, je ne crois pas à cette homosexualité foudroyante, déclara fermement Ginny. Nous devons trouver un moyen de le confondre. Toute cette histoire a un sens et je veux le connaître.

Avec lassitude, Hermione esquissa un faible sourire.

- Alors j'espère que nous saurons la vérité très vite. Parce que s'il m'a menti, Ginny, s'il n'est pas gay et qu'il a joué avec mes sentiments pour je ne sais quelle raison absurde, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner …

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ron s'éloigna de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Bon sang, tout allait de mal en pis ! _Je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner !_ Impossible de lui avouer la vérité maintenant. Sinon, elle le détesterait. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Hermione l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait. Entre son cœur qui exultait en entendant cette nouvelle et ses tripes qui se tordaient à l'idée qu'elle apprenne la vérité et le voue aux gémonies, Ron ne savait plus vers quel saint se vouer.

Il était foutu. Irrémédiablement foutu. S'il voulait conserver la précieuse amitié d'Hermione, il devait rester gay. Plutôt crever. S'il voulait lui offrir cet amour qui l'étouffait, le submergeait et manquait de le rendre dingue, il allait la perdre. Plutôt crever.

Il était foutu et Neville n'était même pas là pour qu'il puisse lui tordre le cou.

_Foutu bordel de merde de gay-pier. _

Mi-furieux contre lui-même, mi-désespéré, il s'engouffra dans le couloir l'esprit embrumé et se heurta violemment à …

- Par Merlin, Weasley, ne pourriez-vous faire attention où vous allez ?

- Outch ! protesta Ron en se frottant le front. Désolé professeur Rogue, mais vous non plus, vous ne regardiez pas où vous alliez !

Haussant un sourcil interrogateur, Severus toisa le jeune homme avec morgue.

- Je ne cède que rarement le pas devant les autres, répliqua froidement Severus.

- Et bien il y a un début à tout, rétorqua aussi sèchement Ron.

- Mais à qui croyez-vous parler ? trancha Severus en s'approchant d'un air menaçant vers Ron.

- Certainement pas à un professeur parce que nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard ! renchérit Ron en faisant à son tour un pas vers Severus.

Sous l'éclat de leur voix, les portes s'ouvrirent dans le couloir. Hermione et Ginny se glissèrent hors de leur chambre, deux têtes rousses apparurent plus loin, des mèches noires ébouriffées surgirent à leur tour et une carrure de rugbyman s'encadra en haut des escaliers.

- Ah oui ? ricana Severus. Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor !

- Vous n'avez pas le droit! protesta Ron. Nous sommes en vacances !

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que vous pouvez me manquer de respect, _Monsieur Weasley _!

- Vous non plus, _Professeur Rogue _! Et vos points en moins, vous savez où vous pouvez vous les mettre, en plus d'autre chose ?

- Ron, hasarda timidement Hermione en contournant les deux sorciers qui s'affrontaient sans céder un pouce, si tu venais ranger tes affaires ?

- Professeur Rogue, lança Charlie d'une voix grave, ma mère vous attend dans la cuisine.

Indifférents aux tentatives des jeunes gens pour les séparer, Ron et Severus ne bougeaient toujours pas. Mais l'un comme l'autre avaient parfaitement entendu qui parlait et tous leurs sens étaient en alerte…

- Ecartez-vous de mon chemin, ordonna Severus d'un ton sec qui ne souffrait d'aucun refus.

- Vous m'êtes rentré dedans, c'est à vous de faire un pas de côté !

- Je suis votre aîné, c'est à vous de vous écarter !

- Drago Malefoy est plus jeune que vous et pourtant vous êtes toujours à lui lécher les bottes parce qu'il est le fils de son Mangemort de père !

- Ron ! gémit Hermione horrifiée.

- Jaloux, Monsieur Weasley, des attentions que j'octroie à Drago ? s'enquit mielleusement Severus en fixant son regard par-dessus l'épaule du jeune homme.

A quelques pas derrière son frère, Charlie s'était s'immobilisé sous la dernière question perfide du professeur. Quant à Hermione, ses lèvres esquissèrent un joli O d'effroi. De son côté, Ron n'était pas dupe de l'allusion. Drago, le Prince des Serpentards, séducteur hétérosexuel n'avait pourtant pas dédaigné pour autant les charmes de Neville, jusqu'à ce qu'il brise ce dernier devant tout Poudlard. Pourquoi Ron serait-il jaloux des attentions de Rogue envers cette saleté de Serpentard ? Ron n'éprouvait aucune attirance pour Severus Rogue et ce dernier le savait pertinemment. Plus encore, Rogue ne se serait jamais permis de flirter avec Malefoy. Un professeur et un élève qui batifolent à Poudlard ! Ce ne serait jamais resté secret avec la pléthore de fantômes et les squatteurs de tableaux qui se baladaient perpétuellement entre les murs du Château. Même les galipettes de Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient un secret de troll !

Pour qui diable était destinée cette allusion ?

- Pour être jaloux, il faudrait que j'éprouve une once de sentiment à votre égard, grogna Ron entre ses dents. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille que cela arrivera !

- Ron ! supplia Hermione. Viens…

- Vous savez, Monsieur Weasley, la haine n'est pas tellement éloignée de l'amour, susurra Severus avec une pointe de moquerie dans sa voix.

- Vous pouvez le dire ! railla Ron sans ciller. Je déteste tout de vous. Votre manque de compassion, votre intolérance vis-à-vis des sorciers qui ne sont pas de sa maison, votre arrogance, votre duplicité envers Dumbledore. Quand je vous vois, j'ai envie de vomir !

- Et je méprise tout ce qui vous ressemble, renchérit Severus. Cet amas de muscles sans cervelle, ces cheveux à la couleur outrageuse qui jure avec celle de votre misérable Maison, cette propension à épauler les faibles et les insolents sans se soucier des conséquences. Je vous méprise jusqu'à l'écœurement.

- Vous voulez que je vous montre combien vous me faites gerber ?

- Vous voulez que je vous montre combien je vous méprise ?

La seconde suivante, Ron avait saisi Severus par les épaules pour le plaquer contre lui et dévorer sa bouche sans la moindre hésitation.

La même seconde, Severus avait enfoui ses doigts dans les mèches fauves du jeune sorcier pour le maintenir contre lui tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser avec la même rage et la même ferveur.

Entre ses paupières mi-closes, Ron surveillait Hermione avec acuité, refoulant son envie de vomir dans sa précipitation de lui faire croire qu'il était gay, désespérément gay. Et qu'importent la déception et la tristesse qu'il lisait dans les prunelles sombres de son amie, il ne pourrait jamais supporter qu'elle le déteste un jour. Il sera bien temps plus tard de trouver une solution…

Entre ses cils noirs, Severus fixait Charlie Weasley intensément, guettant ses moindres réactions, jubilant lorsqu'il discerna la colère et la jalousie dans ses prunelles bleues. Et qu'importent le couinement d'horreur des jeunes imbéciles qui les regardaient ou les foudres de Molly, il ne pourrait jamais supporter qu'un Weasley lui tienne tête. Il sera bien temps plus tard de trouver une explication…

Un grand BOUM les sépara brusquement. Au fond du couloir, Harry venait de s'évanouir. La mâchoire sur le point de se décrocher, les jumeaux n'avaient même pas bronché, trop occupés à se frotter les yeux furieusement pour chasser cette vision cauchemardesque.

Se reculant d'un pas, Ron réussit à s'arracher de l'étreinte de Severus. D'une pâleur mortelle, il ravala le juron qui lui brûlait les lèvres et articula sur le ton le plus neutre possible.

- J'espère que j'ai été assez clair !

- Limpide, lâcha Severus.

- Bien ! Maintenant, je vous laisse… marmonna Ron en le contournant.

- Je vous en prie… grommela Severus en s'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

- …

- Est-ce que j'ai bien vu ce que j'ai vu ? s'enquit Fred en se grattant la tête.

- On devrait peut-être arrêter d'expérimenter nos inventions nous-mêmes, balbutia George.

- Yep !

- En attendant, on peut toujours en refiler une à Harry pour le remettre d'aplomb !

- Hé, hé, hé ! Les cobayes sont toujours les bienvenus ! Allez, les affaires reprennent ! Ronnie, tu ne veux pas te nettoyer la bouche ? On a des dragées FUKA, idéales pour évacuer ce qui te pèse sur le cœur ! Non ?

**oOo**

Miraculeusement, l'incident fut occulté par tous les occupants du Square Grimmaurd.

Toute à sa joie de passer encore un Noël en famille alors que la guerre jetait sur le monde sorcier une ombre inquiétante, Molly ne parut pas remarquer la tension qui planait dès que Severus Rogue et Ron se retrouvaient dans la même pièce. Fort heureusement, nulle allusion ne fusa et si l'ambiance était à l'orage, bien malin celui qui aurait pu deviner sur qui tomberait la foudre en premier.

Le 24 décembre réunit enfin tous les Weasley et leurs convives pour le traditionnel repas. La cuisine avait été harmonieusement ornée de décorations or et vermeille, couleur qui arracha des tics nerveux à Severus Rogue. Malgré tout, la soirée fut particulièrement calme et silencieuse.

Bien que la conjoncture ne soit pas aux réjouissances, les mets de Molly étaient succulents. D'aucun aurait pu penser qu'elle désirait que ce réveillon reste dans les mémoires et les cœurs tant que tous ceux qu'elle aimait _(à une exception faite mais je n'aurais pas l'indélicatesse de préciser qui, je vous laisse seul juge…)_ étaient encore autour d'elle. Qui pouvait savoir de quoi demain serait fait ? Elle avait déjà été si près de perdre son cher Arthur…

Mais que l'ambiance était étrange ! Même les jumeaux restaient tranquilles. Chacun dans son coin, y allait de ses pensées.

_Ron n'a pas embrassé Rogue – Ron n'a pas embrassé Rogue – Ron n'a pas embrassé Rogue… _se répétait Harry comme un mantra tout en mâchant distraitement un morceau de dinde.

_Pourquoi Ron a-t-il embrassé Rogue ? _s'inquiétait Ginny._ Il n'est pas gay ! Je le sais, c'est mon abruti de frère quand même. Et les revues cochonnes que je trouvais sous son matelas ? Je veux bien que les jumeaux les aient cachées pour que ce soit lui qui se fasse enguirlander par Maman si elle tombait dessus mais je sais bien qu'il les lisait aussi ! Je l'ai surpris une fois à baver comme Crockdur ! Embrasser Rogue, quelle horreur ! Je suis sûre que c'est cette raclure qui lui a jeté un sort d'Imperium ! _

_Et si on créait une dragée qui permet d'éviter de recevoir un baiser indésirable… _se demandait George la bouche pleine tout en contemplant le plafond.

… _Une dragée qui non seulement repousse l'assaillant, _méditait Fred les yeux dans le vague, _mais lui inflige aussi un sort …_

… _un sort très puissant, _renchérissait George pour lui-même, _qui agit sur le physique…_

… _et le rend tout bleu, comme un schtroumpf (4) ! _s'enthousiasmait Fred.

_Génial !_

_Parfait !_

_J'aurais dû insister pour vérifier les aliments, _maugréait Maugrey silencieusement. _On n'est jamais trop prudent. Un poison est si vite distillé dans un paquet de farine. J'aurais dû passer tous les cadeaux au détecteur. Si l'un des paquets est piégé, on n'aura même plus les yeux pour pleurer une fois réduits en bouillie. Sauf moi bien sûr, mon faux œil est en titane renforcé de kevlar et supporte des radiations nucléaires. Enfin, il ne restera que mon œil pour témoigner de notre mort. J'aurais dû fouiller cet avorton de Rogue aussi. Qui sait ce qu'il cache sous sa robe ! J'ai survécu à des attaques de Mangemorts psychopathes, j'aurais survécu à la vision de son caleçon ! Même si les pires rumeurs courent à ce sujet. Un avada kedavra serait de la gnognotte à côté ! Grumff…_

_Pourquoi ce petit con m'a-t-il embrassé ?_ s'interrogeait Severus. _A qui était destinée cette petite scène absurde ? Potter ? Non, ce crétin arrive à peine à déchiffrer une liste d'ingrédients, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait décrypter des signes cachés ! Les jumeaux ? Ils ne sont même plus à Poudlard ! La fille Weasley ? Bof ! L'enquiquineuse Miss-je-sais-tout ? Bizarre… J'aurais plutôt pensé qu'il en pinçait pour elle. Dommage que ce petit con ne l'embrasse pas comme il m'a embrassé, ce serait une excellente manière de lui fermer enfin son clapet ! Par Belzébuth, ce petit con embrasse comme une Vélane ! Bon, ne nous égarons pas mon petit Sev'. Il ne reste que le dresseur de dragons… Charlie…_

_Deux solutions, _se disait Charlie sans cesser de fixer Ron._ Ron est une banane et il a tellement l'habitude de se prendre des baffes de ses frères qu'il a oublié que je lui avais intimé l'ordre de ne pas fricoter avec Rogue sous peine d'atomisation. Ouais… Deuxième solution, il a embrassé Rogue parce qu'Hermione était là. Il a dû se passer quelque chose qui l'a poussé à renforcer son statut de gay. Bon sang, quelle banane ! Et lui, qu'en pense-t-il ? Severus…_

_Ron est gay – Ron est gay – Ron est gay,_ se lamentait intérieurement Hermione. _Il ne faudra jamais qu'il se doute que je suis amoureuse de lui. Notre amitié est tout ce qu'il me reste et je veux qu'il sache que je serais toujours là pour lui, même si… Mon Dieu, il est vraiment-vraiment gay !_

WIZ-BRING-POUET-POUET !!

- Mais quel est ce bruit atroce ? s'écria Molly.

- Pas de panique, coupa Maugrey en se levant d'un bond. C'est mon alarme-détecteur de hiboux ! _Vous avez un message_ (5) !

- Maugrey, quelle idée… marmonna Arthur.

- On n'est jamais assez prudent ! claironnait Fol Œil ravi. Je reviens !!

Tout en claudiquant, Maugrey fit rapidement l'aller-retour pour ramener une énorme touffe de plumes couleur beige et noire d'où pendouillait lamentablement une belle enveloppe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? s'enquit Fred.

- COUAC…

- Mais ! s'exclama Hermione scandalisée. C'est un hibou !

- Ouais, confirma George. Enfin, ce qu'il en reste…

- Pauvre bête !

- Euh… marmonna Maugrey, mon alarme-détecteur est un peu euh… vorace… Enfin le message n'est pas trop abimé !

Détaché de la patte du volatile, le message s'ouvrit brusquement de lui-même et une voix éraillée s'éleva.

_Joyeux Noël Famille Weasley !_

_Vous êtes chaleureusement invités à une soirée qui sera tenue le 31 décembre au Castel Slughorn !_

_Des noms illustres seront réunis pour finir cette année !_

_Bien sûr, notre cher Harry Potter est cordialement invité ! Son nom ne saurait être négligé au sein d'une constellation de stars qui honoreront mon humble demeure !_

_Soyez des nôtres ! (6)_

_Bien à vous,_

_Horace Slughorn_

- Par la barbe de Merlin ! fit Arthur. Si je m'attendais à une telle invitation.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… remarqua Molly pensivement.

- Oh, maman ! protesta Fred. Ce sera l'occasion unique de tester quelques unes de nos…

- … de retrouver d'anciens copains de classe, coupa George en lançant un regard d'avertissement à son frère.

- Vous oubliez que Neville arrive demain, objecta Molly.

- Et bien, il nous accompagnera ! décréta Ron d'un ton sans appel.

- Ce sera très drôle, ajouta Ginny. Les soirées de Slug sont toujours réussies. Allez maman…

- Mais Hermione…

- Viendra aussi, répondit Ron simplement. Après tout, Hermione a déjà été invitée au Club de Slug à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai, approuva l'intéressée.

- Allez, Molly, dit Arthur avec un sourire, ces enfants ont bien besoin de s'amuser un peu. Charlie veillera sur eux et je pense que le professeur Rogue ne verra aucun inconvénient à les accompagner.

- Grumff ! ronchonna Severus.

- Hum, hum ! acquiesça Charlie.

- Parfait !

- Yepeeeh !

**oOo**

1) Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ça vient de la chanson de « Au pays de Candy ».

2) Banane est le surnom affectueux que me donne mon abruti de frère. Eh oui, les liens familiaux sont très puissants dans ma famille…

3) Je sais, j'abuse, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous rappeler une petite fic que j'ai écrite à ce sujet.

4) Petit clin d'œil à ma Zaza – non, non, ce n'est pas du harcèlement pour avoir la suite de Requiem !!

5) Titre d'un film à l'eau-de-rose avec Meg Ryan (qui a osé se taper Russell Crowe, la garce !) et Tom Hanks (cours Forrest, cours !!)

6) Citation extraite du film Robin des Bois, Prince des Voleurs avec Kevin Costner (wwaahhh) et Alan Rickman (eh, oh, on arrête de baver là !). Celui ou celle qui trouve l'endroit exact de la réplique dans le film à gagner le droit de servir de cobaye aux jumeaux.

* * *

_Ben voilà c'est fini !! Plus que deux chapitres et ZE END arrive !! Vous pourrez patienter ?! Non ?! Ben, pourquoi vous me regardez méchamment, c'est promis, je m'y mets de suite ! Dès que j'ai une vingtaine de reviews... euh, une dizaine ? Comment, cinq seulement ? Ooouuhhhh !! Pas les tomates, je m'y mets, je m'y mets !!_


End file.
